


Yu Nishinoya and the Shrieking Shack

by Killthespare



Series: Haikyuu at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Parenting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Family, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Typical Cannon Violence, Hogwarts Students Out After Curfew, M/M, Mystery, Other, Quidditch, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killthespare/pseuds/Killthespare
Summary: In general, it’s almost always a bad idea to give Hogwarts students a device that controls time.In other news, Noya acquires a terrifying new animal interest, Kuroo attempts to balance politics and school work, and Yachi gets suspicious. Oh, also, someone might be trying to kill Hinata but what else is new...





	1. Mothers and Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad Parenting

Yachi awoke to the sound of Aurors banging on the door.

At first, the sound was almost indistinguishable from the thunder outside. She probably wouldn’t have even noticed the difference if she was back in her room instead of asleep in the study, next to a pile of old books.

But she wasn’t in her room and she did hear it. She was awake when her mother went to answer it. She was there to peak her head around the corner. She was able to see the bright gleam of badges and the crisp cut of uniform shirts.

She wasn’t close enough to hear the low murmured conversation.

It seemed they were only there for a minute before her mother was closing the door, leaning heavily on the wood for support that Yachi had never known her mother to need.

“Mom?”

Her head shot up, eyes widening when she saw Yachi down the hall. “Hitoka, what are you still doing up?”

“I feel asleep in the study.” Yachi made her way closer. “Mom, those were the Aurors, right? What were they doing here? Was it work or--”

“Not work.” Her mother grasped her shoulders, guiding her to the stairs. “Come on, it’s time for you to go to sleep.”

“Wait! Mom, why were the Aurors here?”

Hands tightened on her shoulders, just briefly.

“The Ghost that killed your father and aunt was found dead in a cell tonight.”

Yachi froze, allowing her mother to lead her the rest of the way up the stairs and to her room. “Mom?”

“Good night, Hitoka. We’ll talk about this more in the morning.”

The last words Yachi knew were a lie. Her mother never talked about her father.

  
  
  


\-----

“--those pesky, secretive Unspeakables were offering up too good of an opportunity to pass up and I knew I just  _ had  _ to volunteer you,” his father continued, regarding him from the other side of the desk. “It’s the perfect opportunity and all because they want to test what continued time travel can do to the adolescent mind and stress levels.”

Kuroo held up the small golden time turner with a high degree of skepticism.

“Gee, Dad,” he said dryly. “I never knew you cared so much about my stress levels. If you wanna talk about feelings, I could--” “

His father--Ozuro Kuroo, Councilor of the Wizamagot and the very embodiment of a career politician-- sighed deeply. “I do wish you’d quit being absurd. You’re a Kuroo, of course, the stress won’t be a issue.”

“Then, dare I ask, what  _ is _ the issue?”

His father looked vaguely pleased, though whether that was for his son ‘showing initiative’ or just the chance to talk more Kuroo couldn’t hazard a guess.

“Three reasons,” Ozuro answered. “First, providing a reliable test subject means the Department of Mystery will owe me one which I can definitely use when I finally run for minister.” He ignored Kuroo’s snort. “Plus, the Review Board for the test is made up of some of the highest ranking members of the Ministry. Third, once you succeed--and you  _ will  _ succeed--the results will be published in a number of high profile magical scientific journals. In other words, the perfect opportunity for you to begin your own political debut.”

“I told you politics is the  _ last  _ thing I want to do.”

“And I told you that your willful disobedience has a time and place where it’s amusing and this is _ not it _ ,” his father said firmly. “You will start cultivating your political alliances more seriously because it is what you were raised to do.”

Kuroo glared silently.

Ozuro hummed. “It really is a pity you didn’t inherit more of your mother’s legilimency gift--”

“ _ Don’t _ ,” Kuroo warned.

\--although you’ve been able to show somewhat of a keen political sense when selecting your friends anyway,” he continued, swapping topics seamlessly as if it had been the plan all along. “The Bokuto's have always been a powerful Light family and though the Sugawara’s are a controversial one, it might help us with the Traditionalists. The top muggleborn--Oikawa, right?-that may prove a helpful name if he becomes anything after you graduate. Boosts up the ones that want to appear muggle-supportive. And...the other one, what was it?” 

“Iwaizumi, he’s a halfblood.” 

His father made a disinterested noise. “...Oh. Well, I suppose it’s good to look close to one or two common folk, too. It’ll make you look humble.” 

“Wow, geeze, thanks,” Kuroo muttered sarcastically.  “And can you believe I chose them for something stupid like their personalities?”

“Always so stubborn.” His father sighed. “This is a  _ good  _ thing, Tetsuro. Of course, it would have been even  _ better _ if you were in Slytherin. Ravenclaw always comes off as so boring.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “But I suppose a responsible Ravenclaw, trusted enough to properly use a time turner, will still make for a good press release.” 

“Fine. Is that all?”

“Not quite,” Ozuro answered. “I have another task for you during your school year. You should have time since your grades have been fine but not  _ spectacular _ .”

“I’m third in my year,” he muttered.

“Exactly.” His father conjured a file. “The Tsukishima and Yamaguchi families, they both have heirs a bit younger than you. Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi. I take it you’ve seen them?”

“Wouldn’t even know their faces,” Kuroo lied.

Another sigh. “Well, luckily, I have some recent pictures of them that might jog your memory. Either way, I need you to get to know them. Talk to them, make a connection, become their friend if you’re able.”

Great, Kuroo hated it when he’s actually  _ ahead  _ of his dad’s schedule. Not that he was planning on mentioning it.”

“I’m your son, not your spy,” he said instead. “Also, I’m two years older than them and they’re not even in my House. Don’t you think it’ll be a little bit weird if I try to get close to them now?”

“Spy is not a very pretty word, it’s  _ politics _ ,” Ozuro corrected. “Also, I know you’re my son which is why I’m sure you’re resourceful enough to find a way. Both of them come from old Wizamagot families that are notoriously moderate but currently showing slight intention to align more with the Light over the Traditionalists. Sway them and a number of the other moderates will follow which I  _ need  _ for a bill I’m campaigning for in a few months.”

Kuroo looked down, tracing idly on the wooden armrests’ engravings. “What’s the bill?”

“It’s introducing a new clause to the Werewolf Rights Act to promote access to wolfsbane for those less financially fortunate.”

Merlin, and if there was one thing Kuroo hated even  _ more  _ it’s when father’s plan was something he actually agreed with.

“Wait!” Kuroo’s head shot up. “You don’t care about werewolves! I bet you’ve never even met one!”

His father let out an annoyed huff. “I’ll have you know I took a photo opp with one last year at a charity event. Poor miserable little creature.” 

Kuroo didn’t buy it. “I’m pretty sure calling them ‘creatures’ kind of hurts your point”

“Excellent point,” Ozuro said. “I’ll make sure to have my assistant look into what phrasing tests best. Anyway, the point is the bill will play incredibly well with the rest of our family’s Light supporters while still being conservative enough to please the middle ground. All of which should put me in as a frontrunner for the next Minister elections” 

“And it will actually help werewolves,” Kuroo asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, of course,” his father assured, “and a poor werewolf or two will get some wolfsbane while still staying far,  _ far  _ away from the rest of us normal wizards.” 

Kuroo groaned. “Fine, I’ll help with the stupid bill.”

“I knew you’d see reason, son.”

“But, is  _ that  _ all,” Kuroo asked, already standing up.

“One more thing.” Ozuro regarded him steadily, face abruptly serious. “I shouldn’t have to mention that the experiment with the time-turner is to remain an absolute secret until you can be reviewed by a group of ministry officials at the end of the year and the results can be recorded. Tell  _ anyone  _ and both you and I will be in serious trouble with the Ministry--a result that is  _ unacceptable _ . No one can know. Do you understand?”

Kuroo looked down at the time turner gripped in his hands before turning up to meet his father’s eyes.

“I understand.”

  
  
  


\-----

“So, guys, guess who has a time turner,” Kuroo said cheerfully, holding it up as he dropped to his seat in the train compartment.

A moment of stunned silence followed.

“What,” Oikawa blurted out. “Wait, no,  _ how _ ? Why? Who?”

“Let’s see,” Kuroo ticks off on his fingers. “What--I got a time turner, as I said. Why--the Ministry thought it would be a fun idea to test the effects of time travel on teenagers or some other dragon dung that my father decided to sign me up for. And, yeah, I think that also answers the who and the how, too.”

“This is a bad idea,” Suga hummed, not sounding all that bothered by it.

“This is a  _ great  _ idea,” Bokuto corrected. “This is the most awesome thing that’s ever happened to us! Even better than the last two years.”

“You know if you’re ignoring the risk of going insane by using it,” Iwaizumi said, eyeing the device suspiciously.

“He did say the last two years,” Oikawa pointed out. “And compared to being killed by a blood purist or a giant snake, this definitely wins.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Stop, you’ll jinx us.”

“I guess I should probably mention this is a top level Ministry secret,” Kuroo said, pocketing the time turner. “One that I’ve been severely ordered not to tell anyone.”

“Great job with that.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You made it to the train compartment.”

“Eh, I never really liked orders.” Kuroo shrugged. “And like I was seriously going to be able to hide casual time travel from all four of you for an entire year. Don’t mention it to anyone else though, threats of legal action and topmost Ministry orders and yadda, yadda, yadda.”

“We’re still all going to use it though, right,” Oikawa asked.

“Well, duh. I’m not crazy! But, I’m definitely not mentioning  _ that _ to the Review Board.”

Bokuto frowned. “Wait, what’s the Review Board?”

“A group of high up Ministry guys that’ll ‘evaluate my progress’ or whatever at the end of the year when they come to get the time turner.” Kuroo shrugged. “They’re not quite crazy enough to trust a teeenager with one  _ indefinitely. _ ”

“Aww, so we only get it for a year?” Bokuto pouted.

“That’s probably for the best,” Suga said and Iwaizumi nodded emphatically.

Bokuto stuck out a tongue. “Spoilsport!”

Suga didn’t disagree. “So other than getting a device to travel through time, anyone else do anything interesting this summer?”

“You mean other than go on dates with their new boyfriend,” Kuroo teased.

“Daichi and I are doing well, thanks,” Suga said with a small blush. “Anyone  _ else _ ?”

“Hmmm, me?” Oikawa asked, holding a hand to his chest in mock surprise. “Oh, nothing much, I suppose. Just using that nice Ministry medical exemption for underage magic to catch up on all that terrible school work I missed while petrified--”

“Which you finished before we even left Hogwarts,” Iwaizumi added.

“And, okay, maybe I decided to expand my areas of research a little bit more than the my school work strictly necessitated. In the name of being a better student, of course.”

“Of course,” Suga agreed solemnly.

“And I may have very possibly been working on a slightly challenging field of interest. Say,” Oikawa grinned. “Wandless magic.”

“No way, no freaking way!” Bokuto’s eyes widened. “You learned wandless magic over  _ one summer _ ?!”

Iwaizumi coughed, looking at Oikawa pointedly.

“Weeeelllll,” Oikawa said. “Somewhat. The basics at least. A few things might need a bit more practice.”

“He blew up my family’s garage,” Iwaizumi said flatly.

Kuroo let out a snort of laughter.

Oikawa waved it away. “I’m sure I can master it once we’re back at Hogwarts. I just need the library.”

“So, you’re going to be trying to learn wandless magic on top of schoolwork,” Kuroo asked.

“Yep,” Oikawa agreed. “You know me, I like to work ahead. Plus, no way I’m losing top of the grade  _ again  _ after the stupid petrification knocked me out from last year’s ranks.”

“Want to bet on it? A competition even?”

Oikawa made an interested noise. “Sounds fun, why?”

“Because,” Kuroo said, “if I’m pissing my dad off--which I’m sure I’ll do at least once in this whole stupid time turner research--it’s good to have something better to point at. That means I need to raise my class rank and I’m sure not going through  _ that _ without a little betting to make it fun.”

“Full competition, no holds barred,” Oikawa asked and Kuroo nodded. “What do we bet on?”

“Your choice.”

Oikawa tapped his chin. “One unnamed favor. No expiration. Can be called in anytime. No questions.”

“Deal,” Kuroo agreed immediately, holding out his hand for Oikawa to shake.

Suga and Iwaizumi shared a look. 

Suga sighed. “They’re going to drive themselves crazy with this, aren’t they?”

“Definitely,” Bokuto said.

  
  
  


\-----

Lev tilted his head. “Do you think we should like poke him or something?”

“No,” Kageyama whispered back. “He’s just sleeping. Leave him alone.”

Lev gestured to the slightly disheveled lump, currently occupying the compartment’s corner. “But, why is he even  _ here _ ?! What if he like accidentally stumbled onto the train and then  _ died _ and now if we _ don’t _ poke him to check, he’ll haunt us forever for not giving him a proper burial!”

Kenma didn’t even look up from his book. “I’m willing to take that risk.”

“Oh, what if he’s a teacher,” Hinata shouted before being aggressively  _ shh _ -ed by Kageyama.

“I don’t know,” Lev said. “Doesn’t he look kind of... scruffy for a teacher? I’m still going for disgruntled ghost.”

“This train does go to Hogsmeade, too,” Kenma pointed out. 

“Yeah, but what are the odds of someone _ using it for Hogsmeade today _ ,” Lev asked. “Dad said anyone sane avoids the entire train station today.”

“Probably because they’ll get poked in their sleep,” Kageyama said.

“What do you think, Yachi,” Hinata asked.

The blonde girl didn’t respond.

“Yachi?”

“Hmm?” She turned away from the window. “Sorry, what?”

“The guy in the corner,” Hinata asked. “New teacher, random guy going to Hogsmeade, or ghost?”

Yachi frowned. “Wouldn’t he be a little less solid if he was a ghost?”

“Pre-ghost then!” Lev waved the question away.

Kageyama snorted. “Isn’t that just a nice way to say ‘dead body?’”

“I’m pretty sure dead bodies don’t breathe,” Yachi noted, pointing to the rise and fall of the man’s shoulders.

A rattle shook the compartment, jarring the man’s head against the window. He groaned, stretching in his seat.

“Or do that,” she added.

The man let out another groan, opening his eyes, and Yachi leaned closer to steady him. “Are you alright, sir?”

The man stared at her. “Madoka?”

Yachi frowned, shaking her head. “Madoka’s my mother.”

“Oh.” The man straightened, rubbing at his head as a warm smile formed. “Then, you’re….you’re Hitoka, aren’t you?”

“Um, yes?” Yachi shifted under the attention. “I don’t mean to be rude but do I know you?”

The smile faded. “No. I...I’m sorry, I haven’t seen you since you were a toddler. I was,” the man paused, “I knew your father. Before what happened.”

“Wait, what happened,” Hinata whispered and Kageyama elbowed him.

“You knew my father,” Yachi asked, her hands clenching briefly in her lap.

The man nodded, making to say something else before Lev interrupted.

“So, mysterious sleeping guy that apparently knows Yachi’s dad,” Lev started, “what are you doing on the Hogwarts Express?”

The man blinked, turning to face the rest of the compartment. “Oh, my apologies, I’m your new Defense teacher. Masao Reizei at your service.”

Lev let out a choked sound. “Wait, you really  _ are  _ a teacher?”

“Hah, told you,” Hinata crowed.

Reizei smiled, gesturing down to his clothes. “Admittedly, I’m a bit dressed down today. My last assignment kept me a bit longer than intended. I barely made the train.”

Kenma perked up almost imperceptibly. “Assignment?”

“I’m a curse breaker.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Lev said, eyes wide. “I can’t believe I thought you were a dead body! You’re not going to fail me for that, right?”

Reizei shook his head, letting out a surprisingly warm laugh. “I’ve definitely been called worse.”

“Why are you at Hogwarts,” Kenma asked, voice emotionless as ever. “I thought curse breakers tried to stay mobile.”

“We do,” Reizei agreed. “But when your old headmaster owls you that the last guy got petrified, it tends to peak your interest.” 

“You’re here about the Chamber of Secrets,” Hinata asked, cautiously.

He shrugged. “I’ll admit it’s what got me interested. But from what I hear, there’s nothing left now but a bunch of dead ends.”

Lev nodded eagerly, obviously excited to tell the new professor something he didn’t already know. “Yeah, there was this one message and then all the petrifications just stopped! No one even knows what happened to start it!”

Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama studiously avoided looking at each other.

“Well,” Reizei said with a small smile, “as disappointing as it is not to have a chance to solve a famous mystery, I suppose I’ll enjoy having a quiet year for once.”

“Good luck with that,” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

The train whistle blew above them, signaling their approach to the castle. The teenagers stood reaching for their bags as Hinata and Lev both pulled out two very crumpled uniforms. Kenma sighed, casting a quick ironing charm, before heading out to the bathrooms to change.

After the boys left, Yachi hesitated, turning to the professor.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you, but...if you wouldn’t mind, could I...ask you about my father sometime.” She tried to pull up a smile but it came up hollow. “Mom doesn’t like to talk about him.”

Reizei looked momentarily surprised before an understanding spread across his face. “It would be my honor.”

Yachi let out a breath. “Thank you, Professor.”

“It's what your dad would have wanted.” He hesitated. “Though I’m afraid I have a slightly odd request.”

“What is it?”

“Your mother and I….we don’t have the easiest history,” he admitted. “She's a great woman but...well, choices were made that I found I didn’t particularly agree with.” He turned down. “And people I cared about got hurt because of it.”

Yachi frowned. “What happened?”

Reizei shook his head. “A much longer story for another time. But if I tell you about your father, please, do not tell your mother I’m the one who told you. I...I don’t think she’d be pleased to hear it came from me. Okay?”

Yachi would like to say she hesitated more. That the idea of keeping something secret from her mother caused her more distress. But, honestly, faced with the option of learning about the father that she never got to know only for keeping one tiny secret from a woman who kept so many…

The choice was obvious.

Yachi smiled. “Of course.”

  
  
  


\-----

Around the fourth year Gryffindor dorm, Noya had the strangest feeling that everyone was waiting on him to do something.

It probably had something to do with way that all eyes were on him, including one particular glare from Tsukishima.

Noya turned to Tanaka, who looked just as confused as Noya himself, and shrugged.

Ah, well, he was sure he’d find out eventually.

As the expectant silence passed the two minute mark, Ennoshita sighed. “Can we hurry this up? I’ve got a distraught eleven-year old cousin I need to comfort about the Sorting.”

“Pft, why would he be upset, he got into  _ Gryffindor _ ?” Tanaka asked.

“He wanted Hufflepuff,” Ennoshita responded with a long-suffering sigh.

“But,  _ Ennoshita _ , Gryffindor’s so much cooler,” Noya protested.  “Why?”

Ennoshita shook his head. “Please, I’m begging you,  _ don’t ask _ .”

“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi said, “maybe, he thought Hufflepuff would be...um, a bit more relaxed?”

“What does that even mean,” Noya complained.

“It means that maybe he thought Hufflepuff wouldn’t throw him in death defying stunts every year like some other Gryffindor idiots I know,” Tsukishima said with an eye roll. “Speaking of which, will you please end the suspense and tell us why we’re all here already?”

As if on cure, once again, the entire room turned to Noya and Tanaka.

For his part, Noya leaned over to Tanaka. “Is this one of those weird times Tsuki tries to pretend he’s not friends with us?”

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukishima said without missing a beat. “No, this is one of those times where we all acknowledge that  _ you two  _ have way too much time over the summer to think of new ways to get us killed and we want to know which insane plan you have this time!”

Noya blinked in confusion. “What makes you think we have something planned?”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Well, you obviously weren’t learning expansion charms over the summer, considering we were still packed in the train compartment like flobberworms!”

“You’ve gotta get over the expansion charm thing.” Tanaka said, shaking his head sadly.

“I think,” Yamaguchi stepped forward, holding Tsukishima back from exploding, “what Tsuki is trying to say is that normally you tend to come back from summer with, ah,  _ unique _ ideas for the school year.”

“Huh, like what,” Noya asked.

“Like the dragon egg,” Daichi said.

“Or the map,” Asahi added.

Yamaguchi hummed. “Though I suppose,  _ technically _ , the map on its own wasn’t dangerous.”

“It is when it led us to fighting a basilisk,” Tsukishima said flatly.

“Actually, I think that was more due to Daichi’s love life,” Ennoshita disagreed.

Daichi sighed, turning back to Noya and Tanaka. “The point is we want to know what you two are planning for this year before it tries to kill us.”

Tanaka and Noya shared a look.

“Er, guys,” Tanaka said slowly, “we don’t have anything planned for this year?”

Five faces stared back in varying levels of disbelief.

Tanaka frowned. “No, really, we were both kind of busy visiting Saeko on the dragon preserve.”

“Rolling Thunder’s doing great by the way!” Noya beamed.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “You two really don’t have anything planned?”

Noya and Tanaka shook their heads.

“Absolutely nothing that will get us killed, maimed, or otherwise traumatized?”

Another head shake.

Ennoshita leaned back, crossing his arms. “I don’t know, it seems to good to be true.”

“Shh,” Asahi said hurriedly.

Noya grinned. “But, hey, if you guys are really upset about it, I’m sure we can find something!”

_ “NO!” _

“Geeze, fine.” Noya held up his hands in surrender. “But, sounds like a pretty boring year at Hogwarts.”

Daichi groaned, leaning his head in his hands.

“We can only hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Like the last two books, this first chapter is more of a prologue than anything so get ready. That said, this story is...strange. I can't really call it a bridge book because there's too much going on but plotwise it sets up a lot of things. Also, get ready for A LOT of character's backstories including, but not limited to, more about Noya, Kuroo, Yachi, Tanaka, and even a small hint towards Akaashi's family.
> 
> Sorry, this one is a bit later than planned. To be honest, life is a bit busy right now while I finish my masters and get ready for doctorate. With that, some chapters might be a bit delayed but I'm trying hard to stay on a weekly to bi-weekly schedule of posting. As usual, this story will never be discontinued or put on hiatus.
> 
> Okay, last thing, this chapter also marks a year (plus a week or two) since I first started writing and posting fanfiction beginning with the first story in this series. So, I wanted to thank everyone for all the support you've given me in the past year. There's no way I would've made it this far with this without all of you! Thank you!
> 
> Next Chapter: Electives


	2. Electives

“How?” Oikawa shook his head, sitting down for breakfast. “No, wait, even better, why? For what insane reason, are you subjecting yourself to this  _ again _ ?”

“Divination is awesome!” Bokuto beamed

Kuroo winced, “Bo, and understand I’m saying this the nicest way I can, you’re...kind of terrible at it.”

Bokuto nodded. “Yep, that’s why I’m taking a class in it.”

“Have we done this before?” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi. “I feel like we’ve been over this before?”

“I think the real question is how you convinced Professor Onikobe to let you sign up again,” Suga said.

Bokuto shrugged. “He told me a true diviner may only witness the future, never intervene.”

“That’s seriously all he said,” Iwaizumi asked.

“Basically.” Bokuto paused. “Okay, he might have also said ‘no matter how terrible the tragedy may be’ and handed me the syllabus for Astronomy. But, I think he was just joking.”

“I don’t think Okinobe  _ does  _ jokes,” Kuroo said, head in his hands.

Bokuto slammed the table excitedly. “Anyway, the point is I have a plan this time.”

“We do literally have a device that controls time, it can’t be that hard to find a few mild predictions,” Oikawa said, speculatively.

Iwaizumi frowned. “That’s cheating.”

“Kuroo’s supposed to use it for schoolwork.” Oikawa smirked. “So, actually, it’s a technicality.”

Iwaizumi glared.

“Alright, fine,” Oikawa held up his hands in surrender. “I wasn’t  _ really _ suggesting it. Mostly.”

“Nah, trust me, I’m not going to need it,” Bokuto said. “I’ve got this. So, there’s like three main types of divination, right?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo said. “We took helpful classes.”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out. “There’s three, okay. Portent, Prophecy, Latent. Portent’s the one with like crystal ball and looking into tea cups and stuff. Reading signs and then interpreting  what they mean. But portent’s all about possibilities so the futures change when stuff happens, okay?”

Oikawa snapped. “So, it’s easier to make up!”

Iwaizumi elbowed him.

“And then, Prophecy’s the big rare one,” Bokuto continued. “Like almost  _ never  _ happens and only with really, really powerful psychics. Always verbal, always come true. It’s why the Department of Mysteries keeps a record of them.”

“And Latent,” Suga asked.

Bokuto grinned. “Latent’s between the two. Better than Portent but not anywhere near as powerful as Prophecy. You’re supposed to see them with like your mind’s eye.” He raised his eyebrows dramatically.

Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, they can be changed but not as easy as Portent.” Bokuto paused. “ _ Annnnnnd, _ anyone’s supposed to be able to do them.”

“Anyone,” Suga asked, doubtfully.

Bokuto nodded. “Well, not all the time. Even people who are good at it only get them like a few times a week. Only true psychics get them a lot. But, everyone who has magic is supposed to be able to pull one off at least once.” His grin was slowly getting wider. “And,  _ that’s _ my plan! All I’ve gotta do is make sure that my one big latent divination is this year and Okinobe has to pass me!”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “And you didn’t try this last year  _ or  _ the year before because…”

Bokuto blushed. “Um, I did.”

“Just checking,” Kuroo said with a nod. “Yep, you should definitely take Astronomy.”

“Ha!” He grinned. “Jokes on you, I’m taking that, too! And just watch this is totally going to work and then you’re going to be blown away by my brilliant psychic knowledge!”

Suga looked slightly pained. “Good luck, then.”

“Thanks!” Bokuto’s eyes lit up at someone by the doorway. “Oh, Akaashi! I gotta go talk to him about Quidditch practice!”

The rest waited until Bokuto was definitely out of ear shot.

“Well,” Suga said awkwardly. “Maybe it’ll work.”

No one looked that hopefully.

Suga moved on. “Any other electives? I added Runes!”

“Astronomy, Dueling, and Magical Creatures,” Iwaizumi ticked off before jerking his thumb at Oikawa. “And  _ he  _ still isn’t telling me anything except he dropped Magical Creatures.”

“Because I knew you’d try to talk me out of it,” Oikawa said pleasantly. “Now that we're here, there’s no need. I’m taking Dueling, Runes, and…..Arithmancy.”

Iwaizumi glared. “Idiot.”

“Isn’t Arthimacy’s notorious for being so hard only one student passes it a year,” Kuroo asked idly. “No one’s made it passed fifth year to NEWTs in a decade.”

“That’s what makes it fun!” Oikawa chirped.

Iwaizumi sighed, long suffering.

“I agree,” Kuroo grinned, all sharp angles. “That’s why I’m taking it, too.”

Oikawa rubbed his hands together. “And so the competition continues.”

Iwaizumi looked at Suga. “I take it back, all of them are idiots.” 

Suga laughed.

  
  
  


\----

“Hinata,” Professor Takeda smiled up at him from his desk. “Come in. There’s scones on the table if you want any.”

Hinata shook his head, sitting nervously in the the plush visitor chair. “I got an owl saying you wanted to see me. Um, if this is about the rules I broke, could you….tell me which time because I’m kind of lost?”

Takeda frowned. “You’re not in trouble. And what times?”

“Oh...never mind ,” Hinata said quickly. “What did you want to talk about?”

Takeda sighed but luckily moved on. “It’s a progress meeting. Heads of Houses try to set them sometime in third and fifth year to talk about your plans.”

“Plans?”

“What you’re thinking about doing after Hogwarts,” Takeda waved his wand and a file appeared in front of him. “Not that you have to know now, of course. But since third is the first year you start electives, it’s nice to know your options.”

“Like jobs,” Hinata asked.

“Or just general directions of interest,” Takeda said, looking down at the file. “Your Defense grades are especially strong and I see you signed up for basic dueling, would you like to learn more about Auror requirements.”

Hinata scrunched up his nose. “Nah, I just signed up for Dueling ‘cause Kageyama did. I don’t want to fight for real.”

_ If I have a choice,  _ whispered a voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Oikawa.

Luckily, Takeda moved on.

“Your Transfiguration and Potions grades are fairly good, too” he said before pausing. “I don’t suppose you’re interested in getting a mastery in a field?”

“Ugh, more homework?” Hinata frowned.

Takeda bit down on a smile. “An inevitable inclusion, yes.”

“No, thanks.”

“Well,” Takeda said with soft, kind eyes, “you can always consider teaching.”

That one at least warranted a pause.

“Maybe,” Hinata said eventually. It wasn’t terrible like the other two, it was just….weird. Like too big shoes. Teaching was for people like Takeda and Suga. Honestly, the idea of any job where Hinata would have to sit in some boring office and do the same thing over and over sounded awful.

He shrugged. “I don’t think I know what I want to do.”

Takeda kept the gentle smile that always felt warm. “That’s alright, Hinata. You don’t have to; you’re only in your third year. That’s not what these meetings are about. All I’m asking is you start thinking. For your future.”

Hinata nodded, oddly subdued even as Takeda excused him from the office, offering him one last scone before he left.

Finally, he reached a conclusion

The future was kind of a scary word.

  
  
  


\-----

“You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were spying on me.”

“And if I was,” Suga asked archly.

Daichi winked. “Then this is certainly the most devious way a Slytherin’s tried to steal our Quidditch secrets that I’ve ever heard of.”

Suga laughed, loud and bright while Daichi’s heart beat a little bit faster in a way that had nothing to do with his Quidditch workout.

“I was surprised to see you.” Suga leaned against the wall of the broom shed, barely a hand-width away from Daichi. “I thought you normally spent your free period checking up on your crows.”

Daichi groaned. “They’re not  _ my  _ crows.”

“Denial.” Suga shook his head sadly.

“Probably. Anyway, no need to check up on them for a bit. Noya and Tanaka don’t have anything planned for once.”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “How long do you think that’ll last?”

“If I’m lucky? A week,” he admitted ruefully.

“Maybe they just need a safer distraction,” Suga suggested.

An idea flickered in the corner of Daichi’s mind that was two part good intentions, one part payback for last year’s matchmaking, and entirely guaranteed to be somewhat distracting for at least some of the year.

“I think I might actually have something,” Daichi said.

“Already? What is it?”

Daichi smiled. “I’ll tell you if it works.”

“Secretive,” Suga accused but he was smiling back. “I take it this new distraction’ going to take up some of your time as well?”

Daichi leaned down and kissed him--light, sweet, entirely perfect, and leaning back just enough to still meet his eyes. “I think I can find some free time.”

  
  
  


\-----

Around the room, the sparse dozen or so students were sitting in tense, expectant silence, eyes all focused on the board.

Near the back of the room, Oikawa inspected his nails with feigned ease. “Not too late to back out, you know?”

Kruoo grinned, slouching in his chair. “I’ll try to remind you that after the first class.”

“Oh, I’m  _ definitely  _ not backing out before you do.”

“Hmm, then, I guess neither of us are backing out.”

“Guess so,” Oikawa said, smiling sharply in a way that Kuroo answered in equal measure.

The door to the classroom hit the wall, causing at least half of the students to jump as Professor Yamiji strode in.

He gave one glance to the room. “I see most of you are early. Good. This is not the class where any of you can afford slacking off.” He waved his wand and a complicated series of equations began writing themselves on the board. “I know some of you have heard that this class is challenging, that only a small number of students pass it a year, and even  _ less  _ I allow to continue on to NEWT level. All of these are true statements.”

He paused to let that sink in. “A few on the school’s board have asked  _ why  _ I make this class so difficult, suggested I make it easier so students have a higher pass rate on paper. I will tell you the exact answer I told them. I make this class hard because hard is exactly what an Arithmancy class should be. High standards are set so that when you leave this class, you will have a basic knowledge of Arithmancy that could never be achieved if I watered down the class so some pompous board member can pat himself on the back for higher numbers.”

“Numbers mean things,” he said slowly. “In this class, you will learn that numbers can manage even the most obscure branches of magic. The exact force of magic behind a charm, the conservation of mass in transfiguration, even the statistical navigation of divination. All of these can be understood through Arithmancy.” He pauses again, frowning heavily. “What numbers can also tell you is the time. Such as the time to be in class  _ two minutes ago! _ ”

All eyes turned to the door where a single figure stood, breathing heavily with book held haphazardly in his arms.

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Oh, Merlin.”

“Sorry.” Bokuto smiled widely. “Long walk from the divination tower. Did I miss anything?”

Professor Yamiji glared, wordlessly pointing him toward the seats.

Bokuto fell into the seat next to Oikawa and Kuroo.

Oikawa waited until Yamiji turned his back before leaning over to whisper, “What are you doing here?”

Bokuto blinked. “I’m taking this class?”

In the front of the room, Professor Yamiji was elucidating the many,  _ many  _ ways students could fail.

“Merlin, why?” Kuroo asked, looking as horrified as if Bokuto had just announced his plan to jump off the astronomy tower and onto a quidditch broom. Actually, scratch that, he was significantly  _ more  _ terrified now than when Bokuto actually had done that.

“Professor Yamiji’s going to kill you,” Kuroo moaned.

As if on cue, Yamiji turned back to the class, narrowing his eyes specifically at Bokuto as the teen pulled out a half eaten muffin from his bag.

“Arthimacy’s supposed to help in divination,” Bokuto said once Yamiji had turned back. He wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. “And, hey, I  _ predict  _ that it’s going to be fine.”

Oikawa’s head hit the desk with an almost inaudible thunk. “You’re dead. We’re all dead. I might as well fill out my will and testimony now. I’m giving everything to Suga.”

_ “Mr. Oikawa, pay attention! _ ”

Oikawa’s head shot back up.

Bokuto patted his back in comfort. “Don’t worry, it’s just math. I’m good at math, my mom taught me and Akaashi.”

Kuroo didn’t think there was a particular polite way to explain that had been at least five years ago and far,  _ far  _ simpler. 

Bokuto was  _ smart,  _ Kuroo would jinx anyone who said otherwise, it was just….well, with the exception of Divination, Bokuto’s philosophy had always been classes were a distraction to his first love of quidditch.

“Dooomed,” Oikawa moaned.

“And  _ that’s  _ a prediction,” Kuroo said.

  
  
  
  


\-----

Across the castle, the room full of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff third years were also waiting

“Do you think he got lost,” Inuoka asked from the table behind Yachi.

“How could he get lost,” Himekawa said back. “It’s been in the same classroom for like a century.”

“Should we go find him,” Yamaguchi leaned over and whispered to Yachi.

Yachi frowned, almost answering before Kageyama spoke up.

“Wait, isn’t there a rule that if he doesn’t show up in ten minutes, we get to leave?”

“It’s fifteen minutes,” Kuribayashi insisted softly.

“No, it’s a myth,” Obara said with a huff. “And, come on, it’s not like the guy’s going to miss his first lesson.”

“Well, he’s not here,” Shibayama pointed out.

“Oh, isn’t he,” a voice called from the door just before Professor Rezei strode in, throwing a wink at the class. “Sorry, sorry, wanted to make sure I secured our special guest star before class today.”

Matsushima perked up. “Someone else is coming?”

“They’re already here,” Rezei corrected, waving his wand as a pocket size box folded out to the size of a shoe box. “I guess ‘guest’ star is a bit misleading. After all, this little guy’s been at Hogwarts his whole life.”

Without any more warning, Rezei pulled the lid off the box and carefully lowered a hand in before turning back to the students. “I ask that no one make any sudden moves or sounds.”

The class nodded in anticipation.

Slowly, Rezei brought out his hand.

Beside Yachi, Yamaguchi took a sharp intake of breath while Hinata leaned forward curiously.

“Merlin,” she heard Inuoka whisper.

Rezei smiled. “Now, can anyone tell me what this creature is?”

“That’s a bloody acromantula,” Himekawa said, moving far back in his chair. “It has a five X Ministry classification, a known wizard killer.”

If possible, the class tensed even further.

“He, actually, not it.” Rezei laughed, running a finger along the spider’s back where he sat docile in the professor’s hand. “Let’s not offend him, now. But, yes, correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Acromantulas are incredibly venomous which is why Professor Takinoue and I took great care to milk out this guy’s venom before class. Still, no sudden moves though. Bites still hurt and more importantly, you’ll scare him.”

Yamaguchi laughed slightly.

Rezei quirked an eyebrow at him, good natured. “Something funny?” 

“Oh no,” he said, “not scarring an acromantula just sounds like something a friend of mine would say.”

“Smart friend,” Rezei commented before turning to the rest of the class. “And that actually brings us to our first lesson of the day. Situational awareness. Take for example, acromantulas. Acromantula’s are smart creatures, old, even somewhat regal in how they make their colony structures. Older ones are reported to have the same communication and planning skills as most wizards, to say nothing of their strategy skills in hunting down food. A marked acromantula territory, like the one in the Forbidden Forest, can be inhabited for centuries and often exist peacefully even with places like Hogwarts a stone’s throw away.” 

The acromantula watched the class, almost speculatively.

“The key is separation,” Rezei continued. “They’re fiercely protective. Trespass into their territory and they will likely kill you as a warning to others.” He looked down at the acromantula in his hand. “Which is why this little guy is going right back to the acromantula den we negotiated his visit with.”

Carefully, he lowered the acromantula back into the container. “Encroach on another’s space, pose enough of a threat, and the results can be deadly.” He smiled again. “Which is why we must always stay aware of what our actions mean.”

He pauses for a second before clapping, moving again to the front of the room. “Now, let’s move on to our more hands on part of the lesson. Who can tell me what the incantation is for a Smokescreen spell?”

Kuribayashi raises her hand. “Fumos?”

“Excellent! Five points to Hufflepuff. Now, everyone to the front in pairs! I’ll set up shields because these can get rather messy.”

The rest of the class was spent practicing wand movements and incantations as different sectors of the room were slowly obscured by different brightly colored smoke plumes. 

Across from her, Yamaguchi looked pleased to see a dark plume of dark blue start fanning out from his wand as Rezei drifted around, correcting students movements.

Yachi, meanwhile, was struggling to get more than a wisp of pale blue even as sweat starting running down her temple.

An hour later, Rezei finally dismissed class and Yachi swayed slightly on her feet before Kageyama was there beside her, steadying her as Hinata gave her a worried look.

Around them, the rest of the students started drifting out of the classroom.

Professor Rezei came up beside them.  _ “Aqua Eructo Minor.” _

A cool stream of water flowed elegantly into a freshly conjured glass that Rezei handed it to her. 

“Just a bit of magical fatigue,” he reassured. “Happens to the best of us some days. Water should help.”

Yachi slowly sipped the water, feeling slightly more steady, as Kageyama and Hinata hovered beside them.

“You’re free to stay here until you recover, of course. I can write you a tardy slip for your next class,” Rezei offered and Yachi nodded, gesturing Hinata and Kageyama to go on before they were any later.

They went, reluctant as ever and promising to find her after class.

Yachi bit back a smile. Sometimes it was still hard to believe she had friends that cared.

“I’m sorry for the imposition,” she apologized once they were gone.

Rezei looked up from where he was sorting papers on his desk. “Absolutely, no imposition at all. Like I said, happens to the best of us.”

Yachi shifted uncomfortably. “I just don’t think I’m very powerful.”

Rezei frowned. “Let’s not assume the worst. Some spells affect people differently, everyone has their Gordian knot eventually.”

“It’s okay” Yachi shrugged, speaking softly. “You don’t have to reassure me. I know I’m not as powerful as some of the others. It’s just how it is.”

Rezei didn’t say anything, instead turning back down to the desk, and Yachi fought back against a small sigh of relief. She’d accepted that she didn’t have strong magic years ago. It was just a truth. Some people were weaker, some were stronger. Not something to be upset by.  

But, just because she’d accepted it, didn’t mean she liked to talk about it. It always stung worse when people tried to form half-hearted denials and reassurances for something they both knew was true.

Silence was better.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to last.

“You know...” Rezei began slowly and Yachi felt herself tense, “your aunt wasn’t a very powerful witch either. Now, that I think back.”

That was...that was not what Yachi expected. And, honestly, not sure if that made things better or worse. But, it was  _ new.  _ Not about her dad, but still a fact about the lost sister her mom never talked about either.

“Really?”

Rezei nodded. “K-Kirika used to be so self conscious about it. Especially in first year when she kept struggling with the Levitation Charm. She got better, of course. But even when she graduated, Kirika still was always one of the least powerful of the class. Not that anyone dared say it to her face.”

“Why not,” Yachi asked, taking another sip of water.

Rezei winked. “Cause it’s generally not a good idea to annoy the school’s top dueler.”

He stopped, smiling slightly at Yachi’s obvious confusion before continuing. “She wasn’t powerful. But, she was  _ smart.  _ So dedicated to finding all the different ways spells could work that her opponents never knew which way she would hit them.” His smile softened. “It’s...it’s such a shame you never got to know her.”

There was a heaviness in the air, pressing down and almost getting Yachi to speak before Rezei shook his head and the weight was gone. “Anyway, don’t count yourself out. It’s not always the power you put behind a spell but how you use it. After all, in the story with Gordian Knot, the great wizard Alexander didn’t try thinking up a complicated spell to untangle it, he used a Slicing Charm.”

Yachi smiled because she didn’t quite know what to say. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Rezei said warmly. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, sir.”

Actually, Yachi felt better than she had in a while and she was fairly sure it wasn’t just the recovery from magical fatigue.

  
  
  


\-----

Admittedly, alone in the Forbidden Forest isn’t exactly where Yamaguchi preferred to spend his free time. Especially after a lesson on acromantula.

But, also, he  _ did  _ need to collect more alihosty roots by the next Potions class and there was no way he was going to force Tsukishima to come with him when it wasn’t even that deep in the forest. Really, it would be fine. The sun hadn’t even set and it’s not like he was going to the restricted parts of the forest or anything.

He heard a branch snap and he shuddered, reminding himself that he had faced much worse things than a well-lit forest. He just needed to remember that.

He took another breath and leaned down to examine under the tree. Not alihosty, but some aconite which might be helpful later.

Another branch snapped and Yamaguchi felt goosebumps raise on his arm.

He was fine. He was still...well, actually, he probably was getting close to the border of the restricted section. And...and it did feel darker here.

He steeled himself. It was okay. This was fine.

There was the sound of rustling branches and...it almost sounded like something was moving. Something  _ big _ .

It’s okay. He just needed to find some alihosty then he’d leave and be back in the safe, warm Gryffindor tower and this would all be done and over with. Just remember, he’d gotten through things more terrifying then--

Actually, no, scratch that. It was definitely not helping to think of  _ more  _ things that terrified him.

A branch snapped. Closer.

There was definitely something here with him.

Yamaguchi careful pushed back up to his feet, wand out in front of him.

The forest had grown still around him.

So quiet that he could hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears.

Then, the sound of something big rustling around trees came from the shadows barely a meter beside him.

_ Don’t run,  _ Noya’s voice sounded in the back of his head.  _ Move slowly so they don’t see you as a threat. _

That sounded a lot easier when he wasn’t in the middle of a forest next to  _ who knows what _ !

The creature shifted in the shadows and Yamaguchi still didn’t have any idea what it was or how big it could be but at least it seemed to like the dark. 

Maybe...maybe he could get it to leave. A  _ Lumos,  _ just a small one to get it far enough away he could make a break for it. Or...or at least, find out what it was.

His hand tightened on his wand and he took a second to really, really hope this was a good idea.

_ “Lumos!” _

Light shone into the shadows.

The creature flinched back, head turning away.

Yamaguchi froze and then screamed, dropping his wand and the light extinguished.

From the darkness, the basilisk hissed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry this is so late, guys. Real life had me swamped with my thesis defense and coordinating a move. I really should be able to get back to the normal weekly schedule after I get passed the work of next week. Thank you, everyone, for your continued patience and support.
> 
> Next chapter: Deepest Fears


	3. Deepest Fears

_ “Protego!” _

Purple sparks hit off a blue shield. 

Oikawa dropped the shield, just in time for Iwaizumi to come up behind.

_ “Orbis.” _

Kuroo and Daishou dodged to separate sides as a swirling hole opened up in the middle of the dueling mats.

Oikawa beamed at them just as Daishou glared, firing back.  _ “Langlock!” _

A colorless force of air hit against Oikawa, too hard to see to dodge in time. 

Oikawa felt his tongue stick to the top of his mouth and he fought back rolling his eyes. See, this is why learning wandless or wordless magic is a good idea.

Iwaizumi got knocked to the ground by Kuroo’s Ventus Jinx before he could hit Oikawa with the counter-jinx.

Still unable to talk, Oikawa held up his hands in surrender. Across the room, monitoring a still continuing duel from the newer members, Captain Ishida waved his wand as green sparks shot up over Oikawa’s head, signaling the end of the duel.

Kuroo grinned, going to help Iwaizumi up while Daishou went to Oikawa.

“You know,” Daishou said with a smirk, “I think I like you better like this. Sure you don’t want me to just leave it?”

Oikawa gave him an unimpressed look, pointing to his mouth and then to Daishou’s wand.

“What was that? Can’t hear you?”

Oikawa held up a single finger in answer.

Daishou rolled his eyes. “Ah, yes, well glad to see you can still be annoying even without words.”

He muttered the counter jinx with obvious reluctance.

_ “Pullus,”  _ Oikawa said, wand pointing at something right behind Daishou.

Just outside of the mats, Daishou’s bag suddenly sprouted feathers, letting out a strange honking sound, as it turned into a chicken.

Daishou glared. “Cute.”

“I try.” Oikawa smiled back.

Daishou turned to go catch his bag while Kuroo and Iwaizumi came up to Oikawa.

“So, library at nine tonight for trying out the you-know-what,” Kuroo asked, careful to keep his voice low.

Oikawa perked up. “Definitely.”

“Is the library really private enough,” Iwaizumi questioned. “I mean it is technically illegal that four of us know about this.”

Kuroo waved it off. “It’s fine. We’ll put up some security charms. All good.”

Daishou came back, carrying his once again bag-shaped bag. “What are you three whispering about?”

“Very important things,” Kuroo answered flatly.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Daishou said in a tone that implied just the opposite. He turned to Oikawa. “Whatever you’re doing, just try not to get petrified again, will you? Unfortunately, I need you three for dueling.”

With that, Daishou turned away with one last condescending look.

Iwaizumi watched him go. “Believe it or not, he actually was worried about you last year.”

“I choose not,” Oikawa said, cheerfully. “You sure you didn’t hallucinate it?”

Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Come on, guys, better things to discuss than Daishou,” Kuroo slung his arms around them. “After all, we’ve got a time turner to figure out.”

  
  
  


\-----

“Hey, Akaashi, do you ever think about the future?”

The look that Akaashi gave him was so utterly deadpan that Hinata winced.

“Okay, sorry, not like  _ that,  _ not like,” Hinata glanced around at the fairly empty Great Hall, “you know,  _ your visions.  _ I mean like jobs and like planning and all the adult stuff after Hogwarts.”

Akaashi sighed wearily, expression going blank. “I’m not telling you your future, Hinata.”

“I’m not asking you because of that! I promise!” 

Akaashi shot him another look.

“Well, maybe a little,” Hinata admitted, “but mostly it’s cause you’re like one of the most responsible people I know and Takeda told me I needed to start thinking about my future but I don’t even know how!”

Akaashi blinked before his expression melted into something a lot less on edge. “Oh, you had your first career counseling then?”

“Yep and it was terrifying,” Hinata said adamantly.

“You know you don’t actually have to know anything now, right,” Akaashi said. “You can take you time.”

“But, I  _ want _ to know right now,” Hinata said. “So, I can be ready.”

“Hinata,” Akaashi said softly, “no one can ever fully prepare for the future. Trust me.”

Hinata frowned.

Akaashi shrugged, turning back to his book. “The best you can do is try to do the things you enjoy as much as you can.”

  
  
  


\-----

Tsukishima fidgeted in his seat, looking around the Gryffindor common room. “Yamaguchi should have been back by now.”

“Didn’t you say he was going to the Forest,” Asahi asked, directing a quick panicked glance out the window to slowly darkening skies.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Noya grinned. “Besides, the Forest is cool. He probably just got distracted. There’s centaurs and griffins and, oh, thestrals! Thestrals are  _ awesome! _ ”

“How would he even know if he ran into a thestral,” Tsukishima huffed. “They’re invisible.”

Noya shrugged, already distracted by looking for Ennoshita. “Not for everyone. There’s a herd that lives over by the west side of the castle. I put them on the map last year.”

Tsukishima opened his mouth and was halfway to asking  _ how  _ when Tanaka interrupted.

“Man, when’s Ennoshita going to get here?”

“Looks like now,” Daichi said, just as the common room door swung open revealing a slightly exasperated Ennoshita with a younger boy trailing after him.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Ennoshita said as way of greeting. “I had to stop  _ someone  _ from sneaking into the Headmaster’s office.”

The younger boy shuffled on his feet but managed a weak glare. “I had to talk to the Sorting Hat.”

“No, you didn’t,” Ennoshita rolled his eyes before turning to the group. “Guys, meet my little cousin Nao. Nao, meet your new upperclassmen. Please, do my sanity a favor and avoid Noya and Tanaka.”

“Hey!” Noya protested. “We’re  _ great  _ upperclassmen!”

“Yeah,” Tanaka said, shooting up and sticking out his hand at Nao, “and looks like you’re taking after us already if you tried to break into Headmaster Ukai’s office the first week. I like you already, kid!”

“Thanks,” Nao took the hand and offered a small smile.

Ennoshita groaned, turning to Asahi. “I hate this. I hate this so much already. Ugh, why didn’t I just let him break in and try to get thrown into Hufflepuff.”

Asahi patted his back sympathetically. “At least there’s no dragon.”

Nao’s eyes widened. “You guys had a  _ dragon _ !”

“A story for another time, young pupil,” Noya answered, slinging an arm around Nao’s shoulders and grinning slightly upon realizing he was in fact  _ taller  _ than the eleven year old. “More important question. Why would you want to end up in Hufflepuff when you obviously already got the coolest House in the history of awesome Houses.”

“Definitely not the most modest,” Tsukishima muttered.

“I don’t think Slytherin gets to talk,” Tanaka returned, earning a self-satisfied shrug from Tsukishima.

Nao shifted on his feet again, casting a glance to Ennoshita.

Surprisingly, Ennoshita nodded, smiling serenely. “Oh no, go ahead and tell them. Trust me, I have a feeling that this is going to be the highlight of my night.”

Nao tuned back to Noya and Tanaka with wide eyes. “I wanted to be in Hufflepuff because…”

“Just say it, our student,” Tanaka said sagely, “anything you’d want, I can promise you that Gryffindor can do it better.”

Nao still hesitated.

“Go on,” Noya urged.

Nao took a breath. “It’s because Hufflepuff’s got the greatest Quidditch players like  _ ever _ !”

What followed was a moment of stunned silence where both Noya and Tanaka’s mouths dropped open before Tsukishima let out a loud, echoing laugh.

“Oh Merlin,” Tsukishima choked out, still laughing, “you were right, this is the best moment of  _ my year _ !”

“But…,” Noya stuttered, “....Hufflepuff...and….Quidditch...and what about  _ us! _ ”

Ennoshita shook his head. “I told you not to ask.”

“Wait, is this because they won the House Cup last year,” Tanaka asked frantically, “because we  _ totally  _ going to get it this year!”

Nao opened his mouth to respond before Ennoshita stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Allow me to explain. Nao is my cousin on my _ father’s  _ side, the formerly unmagical side of my family. In other words…”

“I’m a muggleborn.” Nao shrugged. “Not like it matters. Aunt Tamiko always lets me listen to the Quidditch games ever since I accidentally made the cabbage stew turn invisible at Christmas dinner.”

“So,” Ennoshita continued, “when he found out there was a muggleborn player on Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team…”

“It’s not just that he’s a muggleborn, Chikara,” Nao protested, “it’s that he’s  _ amazing!  _ Do you remember that dive he pulled off in the Slytherin game last year!? It was incredible, basically straight down!”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes again. “As you’ve told me. Again and again. Never mind only one of us was actually  _ at  _ the game.”

Nao grinned. “Well, I will be this year so ha!”

“Wait, wait,” Tanaka threw up his hands, “a muggleborn on the Hufflepuff team...so your favorite Quidditch player is…. _ Hinata?! _ ”

Nao nodded excitedly. “He’s the best! I’m gonna be just like him someday, watch!”

Tsukishima, who it seemed had just calmed down from the last fit of laughing, started up again.

“Merlin, that might even be worse than Noya and Tanaka,” Daichi said under his breath.

“ _ Nothing’s  _ worse than Noya and Tanaka,” Ennoshita responded.

“Yeah, but Hinata’s….” Daichi tried to find the right words, “unusually gifted at finding trouble.”

“I know!” Tanaka moaned. “I can’t believe we lost our future pupil to Hinata!”

“Wait!” Nao frowned, looking up at the others, “Chikara, you _ know _ him!”

“No,” Ennoshita said quickly, already hustling Nao to the first year dorms, “just had one really interesting, er,  _ endeavor  _ that he might have been a part of. It’s a boring story, now go talk to your roommates and stop trying to run off to Hufflepuff.”

“Chikara,” Nao whined.

“I mean it,” Ennoshita ordered, “don’t think I won’t owl Aunt Norita.”

Nao huffed, but obediently left.

“Well, that’s definitely going to be a headache for later,” Ennoshita muttered, turning back to the group. “By the way, where’s Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima frowned, earlier amusement wiped away. “We don’t know. He should have been back at least an hour ago.”

“Is he on the map,” Ennoshita asked.

Noya pulled it out, shaking his head. “Nope, we haven’t mapped that far into the Forest yet.”

Asahi shivered, tugging nervously at his sleeves. “What if he got lost or slipped and twisted his ankle or--”

Tsukishima hand landed across his mouth. “Stop that.”

Daichi glanced at the window. “It’s getting dark soon. I suppose….I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything to go find him. Just in case.”

The rest of the group responded with a quickness that spoke to relief.

Noya shrugged. “Maybe we’re lucky and Yamaguchi found something cool!”

  
  
  


\-----

“Hinata! Kageyama! Come on, it’s getting dark!”

Hinata laughed, swooping into a dive and waiting for that exhilarating moment where the Quaffle landed in his hands so perfectly it felt like magic.

One...Two... _ Now! _

Hinata pulled up, Quaffle in hand and threw it through the unmanned hoops.

“Five more minutes,” he heard Kageyama shout back to Yachi.

Five more minutes….Hinata bet they could talk Yachi into another ten.

By her slightly amused huff, summoning the practice Quaffle and throwing it up to Kageyama, Yachi had already realized the same.

Kageyama met eyes with Hinata and nodded and then Hinata was shooting to the other side of the field as fast as he could will his broom to go.

There was a unique feeling that can only be found on a speeding broom. The wind rushed by his ears, silencing the whole world around him, until the only things that felt tangible were the broom under his hands and the vague sense of Kageyama holding the Quaffle behind him.

It was not a peaceful feeling. If anything, it was the furthest feeling from peace; but, that wasn't a bad thing. It was fast and constantly a hairbreadth away from serious danger. So, no, it was not exactly peaceful; but, it was...something like home.

Hinata didn’t like to think about the past. Not his past, anyway. At the orphanage, there never seemed any point since so few knew anything about where they’d come from. At Hogwarts, well, it just never seemed important. It wasn’t like he had some terrible childhood. Maybe a bit dull. Maybe a bit lonely, always being the “strange” kid from even before he knew why. But...well, it wasn’t too bad. He still had friends, Izumi and Sekimukai. He had Natsu, a tiny piece of family they’d made for themselves and that was always more than enough.

Maybe, that was the best way to describe the orphanage. It was enough. Not great, not terrible, just enough.

Hogwarts was….not just enough.

It was like...like some great gift that someone gave Hinata on a whim and he’s still not sure who to thank for it.

Hinata didn’t think about his past, but he did think about his present. He thought that he was no longer just the “strange” kid in the orphanage. Now, he had Kageyama and Yachi and Bokuto and Suga and Akaashi and Oikawa...and everyone, everyone that he didn’t have three years ago that now just fall into his life as if they’ve always been there.

He had magic.

He had  _ Quidditch. _

And everything was just…

The Quaffle landed in his hands as if it was always meant to be there.

_ There. _

And for a second, Hinata felt invincible.

“Guys!” Yachi called again. “Hurry up, we still have homework!” 

Reluctantly, Hinata and Kageyama both landed, going without protest as Yachi pointed them to the changing room.

Almost changed, Hinata was still thinking to himself when Kageyama poked him in the ribs.

“Ow!”

“You’re quiet,” Kageyama accused with narrowed eyes. “You’re never quiet.”

“I was thinking,” Hinata protested.

“You never think.”

“Rude, Bakayama!” Hinata stuck out his tongue.

Kageyama waited a beat. “...so, what are you thinking about?”

Hinata shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Ha, I knew it!”

Hinata elbowed him in the ribs right back. “Not like nothing-nothing. Just...hey, have you had to meet with Professor Takeda yet?”

“Talking about jobs and what we want to do and stuff? Yeah, he called me in yesterday.”

Hinata paused in putting on his shoe. “What do you want to do?”

For a second, Hinata felt like he’s right back on his broom. Where the moment is not peaceful, but fast and dangerous and what feels like the most important answer in the world.

Kageyama frowned. “I don’t know. What about you? What do you want?”

_ This,  _ Hinata thought and then, because he’s never had that much in the way of a filter, he says the same out loud.

“This?” Kageyama looked around skeptically at the changing room, frown deepening.

Hinata huffed, exasperated. “Not the changing room. Just this, you know  _ this _ !”

He waved a hand through the air in a way he thought was encapsulating enough.

Kageyama hesitated. “You mean Quidditch? You want to play Quidditch?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Hinata agreed because yeah, Quidditch was definitely part of it if not entirely what he meant.

Kageyama was quiet, which really wasn’t all that unusual so Hinata ignored it and went back to putting on his shoes.

“I like Quidditch, too,” Kageyama said abruptly with the manner of someone having a great realization.

Hinata nodded, not really bothering to look up. Duh, Quidditch was awesome. Of course, Kageyama liked it. Hinata wasn’t dumb enough to be a Chaser with Kageyama for three years and think he  _ didn’t  _ like Quidditch.

When he did glance up, Kageyama looked frustrated.

“No, I mean…,” Kageyama stopped, roughly ran a hand through his hair and tried again. “You want to play Quidditch and I want to play Quidditch. Want to...play Quidditch together? Like forever?”

Hinata blinked, stared at him for a long second, and then, finally, he smiled.

The future didn’t seem quite as scary anymore.

  
  
  


\-----

“Security charms set,” Kuroo asked.

“As ready as they’ll ever be,” Oikawa said, casting a quick check to see the area surrounding the table turn a pale blue. “Silencing Charms, Notice Me Not Charms, everything short of a freaking invisibility cloak.”

Suga shifted in his seat. “Isn’t doing this in the middle of the library a little….public?”

“That’s what I said. But...not like we have much choice.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “Unless we wanted to try it in the dorms and hope our roommates aren’t there.”

Oikawa shuddered. “Please, let’s agree  _ never  _ to let Matsu and Makki anywhere near a time turner. They’re already planning  _ something  _ big, I can just tell.”

“Come on, let’s see it,” Bokuto said, bouncing excitedly in his chair.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, pulling out the slight golden device from his bag and laying it on the table.

Suga read the inscription on the side. “‘My use and valued, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do.’” He sighed. “Just once I’d like a magical device that doesn’t have an ominous riddle attached to it.”

“Spoilsport.” Oikawa winked before turning to Kuroo.  “So, did the Ministry actually tell you anything about using it?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Just the basics. One turn for every hour. Don’t go back over five hours. And don’t make any contact with yourself or risk going insane and destroying the fabric of time and reality as we know it. You know. The usual.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “How did anyone in the Ministry think it was a good idea to give this to teenagers?”

“‘Cause the Ministry’s filled with idiots.” Kuroo grinned. “Trust me, I’ve been to their parties.”

Bokuto handed the time turner back to Kuroo. “Go on! Use it!”

“Technically, if you look at time linearly, I already have,” Kuroo mused, ignoring Oikawa’s groan. “Fine, how far back should I go? An hour?”

Suga nodded. “Since it’s the first time.”

Kuroo slipped the chain over his neck. “What time is it now?”

“Ten minutes to eight,” Iwaizumi said, glancing at his watch.

Kuroo nodded, holding the time turner and giving one last look up at his friends. He smirked.

“Here goes nothing,” he said and finally, he twisted the time turner.

The world around him dissolved into a confusing blur of colors and shapes that oddly reminded Kuroo of child’s kaleidoscope. His ears pounded under a pressure despite the fact that everything around was eerily silent. For a second, Kuroo felt like he was going to throw up--which would be a decidedly terrible idea while traveling through time.

And then, he was back on solid ground.

He blinked, dots still clouding around his vision, and someone screamed.

His head jerked around to see a library assistant he vaguely recognized as a sixth year Ravenclaw, clutching her chest.

“Sorry, you surprised me,” she let out a nervous laugh, “I could have sworn you weren’t there a second ago.”

Kuroo smiled in a way he hoped looked innocent.

Note to self, privacy charms do not time travel with you. Oops.

Curiosity then got the better of him and he looked around at the library of one hour ago...or rather now...now  _ again _ . It didn’t matter, it wasn’t like it looked much different.

He checked his watch. Fifty-eight minutes until he had to get back.

He grinned. And he knew exactly how he was going to spend it.

  
  


\-----

Walking through the Forbidden Forest, Asahi had the horrible suspicion that this was not going to be a good night.

Daichi fell into step beside him and the feeling got worse.

“You know,” Daichi said, keeping a careful eye on the others further ahead, “I don’t think I ever got to properly  _ thank _ you guys for all of the  _ many  _ times you helped get me and Suga together. The many excruciatingly horrible times.”

Asahi winced. Yep, definitely not a good night.

“To be fair,” he tried to sound reasonable, “it  _ did  _ work out in the end.”

“It did,” Daichi agreed, “and what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t return the favor?”

“....What?”

“I was just thinking that since we don’t have one of Noya and Tanaka’s plans to deal with yet, now, is as good a time as any to...address certain issues.”

Asahi blinked. “Wait, are you using me as a distraction?”

“Definitely,” Daichi said. “ _ And  _ because frankly, I’m a good enough friend to tell you that quiet pining is never going to get Noya’s attention.”

Asahi blushed. “I don’t  _ want  _ his attention.”

“So, what,” Daichi asked. “You’ve had a crush on him for years and your plan is just to never tell him how you feel until we all graduate?”

“Actually, I think I can hide it our whole lives.”

Daichi glared. “Speaking from experience, I can tell you that it’ a lot better to actually be in  a relationship with the guy you like rather than just  _ wanting  _ to be and never acting.”

Asahi looked down, fiddling with his sleeves. “Not for me.”

“Asahi--”

“No,” he interrupted, glancing at the group to make sure they were far enough away, “Daichi, you  _ know  _ I can’t.”

“I know you’re _ scared _ ,” Daichi corrected before sighing, his tone losing the edge and swapping to comfort, “Come on, it’s  _ Noya.  _ Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, worst that’ll happen is it’ll be awkward for a few days. You’ll still be friends.”

“That’s not the worst that can happen and you know it,” Asahi mumbled. “He could...he could find out and...he could  _ hate  _ me. He could never want to talk to me again and that would be terrible but...that still wouldn’t be the absolutely worst thing that could happe _ n. _ ”

“He isn’t--”

A rustling noise came from the trees and both of them stopped.

“This conversation isn’t over,” Daichi told him, raising his wand as Asahi did the same.

The distinct sound of branches snapping reached their ears as something came closer to the path until…

Yamaguchi burst through the trees in front of them, panting heavily with small scratches on his arms and face from the woods.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima yelled, all of the group converging around them. “ _ Where were you?  _ You missed dinner! Curfew’s in--”

Yamaguchi grabbed his arms. “We need to get out of here!  _ Now! _ ”

Yamaguchi had already started pulling Tsukishima back down the path when Daichi laid an arm on his shoulder to stop him. “Wait! Yamaguchi, what’s wrong? What happened?”

The younger boy stopped, shivering slightly as he cast nervous glances around the forest.

“There’s a basilisk,” he whispered. “I  _ saw  _ it. I saw it’s eyes!”

The rest of the group froze.

“But,” Ennoshita frowned, “if you saw its eyes, why aren’t you…”

_ Dead. _

Yamaguchi shook his head. “I don’t...I don’t know. It was a basilisk. I saw it, I know I did. They were big yellow eyes and then...then, it was like I blacked out and the sun was going down and I couldn’t see the basilisk anywhere so I started running.”

“That doesn’t sound like a basilisk,” Tanaka said.

“Where did you see it,” Noya asked, excitedly.

Yamaguchi shivered again, pointing back in the way he came. “Back there, maybe not even a minute away.”

Noya started running.

_ Towards  _ the direction Yamaguchi pointed.

Asahi nearly had a heart attack.

Daichi cursed. “Merlin, I’m going to  _ kill  _ him!”

And then, they were all running to catch him.

Branches hit at Asahi’s face as he ran and, for once, he deeply regretted that Noya was the Gryffindor Seeker and literally trained to outpace the competition.

Around them, the forest got darker and more quiet in a way that Asahi couldn’t help feel had nothing to do with the darkening sky.

He just barely stopped short of running into Noya’s back, stopped right in front of him.

Ennoshita wasn’t so lucky, slamming into Asahi. The taller boy steadied him before he could fall.

“Guys, look,” Noya said in awe.

“Where,” Tanaka asked. “I can’t see anything?”

Asahi could. Barely five steps in front of them, tall and big and….unmistakably, a basilisk.

Luckily, it was turned away. They still had time to run.

_ “Lumos,”  _ Noya whispered, holding up his wand right at the creature

Never mind, they were all going to die.

“Noya,” Ennoshita nearly yelled, stepping forward to drag him away just as the basilisk turned, hissing and--

Asahi closed his eyes.

The hissing stopped as suddenly as it had started

Asahi kept his eyes closed and hoped fervently that the basilisk would maybe...just ignore them and go away. Or maybe Iwaizumi would come out of nowhere with a sword again. Either would work and were just as unfortunately unlikely.

And then, he felt something crawling up his leg that was distinctly  _ not  _ snake-like.

His eyes popped open just in time to see hundreds of spiders, crawling up his legs.

Beside him, Ennoshita screamed. “GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF ME!”

Tsukishima stepped forward, wand raised and…

The spiders disappeared in a wave of black smoke, reforming until…

A pile of failed test papers fell on the ground of the forest.

Everyone stared.

Something….Asahi was starting to get the feeling that something wasn’t quite right in a way that had nothing to do with a disappearing basilisk.

“Wait? What?” Tanaka pushed to the front.

The papers dissolved once again into black smoke, twisting and turning again and…

Two Tanaka’s stood in the forest, facing each other, one with the distinct gold badge of a Prefect.

The closest Tanaka blinked. “Oh... _ oh, it’s a--” _

“It’s a boggart colony,” Noya yelled excitedly, turning to the rest of the group with wide eyes. “Guys, great news! I know what our project is now! We’re saving the boggarts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that this one took so long. I am deeply grateful for everyone's patience and chapter updates should now be back to fairly normal (weekly). Hopefully, this chapter answers some questions and raises a few others. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Headaches


	4. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like in the previous stories where I got...er, "creative" about the history of the Hogwarts' Founders and how basilisks work, this chapter features some unique interpretations of boggarts based on the frankly little information we have on them from the books.

Kuroo was quite obviously trying his hardest not to pout.

Sparring him a brief glance over his book, Kenma rolled his eyes.

“I thought you’d be more impressed.”

Kenma sat his book down. “You’re just sitting in the library, why would I be impressed?”

“I’m sitting in the library because I  _ time-traveled _ ,” Kuroo emphasized. “There’s technically two of me now! In about five minutes, there’ll be two of me  _ in this very library _ ! How is that not impressive?!”

Kenma frowned. “Isn’t it a bit dangerous cutting it that close? Should you really be risking the fabric of time just to distract me from studying?”

“Ah, but you’re  _ worth  _ threatening the fabric of time over,” Kuroo said, throwing a flirtatious wink just to top it off.

Kenma rolled his eyes harder.

The distinct sound of Bokuto’s laugh echoed from the library’s entrance and Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit! Cover me!”

Kenma sighed but obediently shifted his bag to block Kuroo from view as he crawled under the table.

A few seconds later, a second--or first?--Kuroo strutted into the library, followed by Oikawa, Bokuto, Suga, and Iwaizumi. He caught Kenma staring at him and grinned, throwing him a wave. Kenma could almost see the gears of a stupid plan forming in his head.

The group disappeared around the corner and the original--second? Time travel was going to be complicated for specificity, Kenma could already tell--Kuroo ducked back from under the table.

“And there,” Kuroo checked his watch, “only two minutes left and I will have officially completed my first time travel! Feel free to save the applause.”

“By sitting in the library with me for an hour,” Kenma commented dryly. “The most boring way to spend time travel I’ve ever heard of.”

“Only cause you weren’t impressed!”

Kenma hid a smile, turning back to his book. “I’m impressed you managed not to destroy the universe for almost an hour.”

“See, progress.” Kuroo grinned.

“Kenma!”

Kenma glanced up to see Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, and Lev by the library entrance.

“And, that’s also by cue to leave,” Kuroo said, glancing at his watch. “Enjoy spending the evening  with your friends who  _ didn’t  _ time-travel back just to see you!”

“I’m sure it will be more interesting” Kenma deadpanned.

Kuroo mock gasped. “Rude!”

And then, he was leaving to hide in the shelves no doubt to make a dramatic entrance somewhere across the library.

Kenma gave a small cough that some who knew him well might mistake for a laugh.

“Aw, we missed Kuroo,” Hinata said, slipping into the vacated seat. “What’s his hurry?”

“Don’t ask,” Kenma answered as the rest of the group took their seats around the table.

“MERLIN! THAT WAS BLOODY AMAZING!” Bokuto’s voice boomed over the entire library.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at Kenma.

Kenma sighed. “It really was more mundane than you’d expect.”

“Okay, okay, enough of the boring stuff,” Lev elbowed Hinata. “Hinata and Kageyama are going to be Quidditch stars!”

Kenma looked at Hinata, who grinned. “We figured out what we want to do!”

Kenma paused, mentally running over the amount of injuries a professional Quidditch player got in the average year. It was, depressingly, still less than Hinata managed every school year.

“Congratulations,” Kenma said. “...I don’t really think Professor Takeda meant for you to  _ choose  _ a career yet.”

Hinata shrugged. “Why wait? Beside, Yachi’s helping us.”

“My Dad really wanted to go pro.” Yachi smiled shyly. “We still have a lot of his training books at the house.”

“See, it’s perfect,” Hinata said. “Me and Kageyama go on and gets super amazing at Quidditch, then a scout sees us, and  _ BAM!  _ We get on a team and Yachi can be our manager!”

“Ah, I wanted to be the manager!” Lev pouted.

“You can own the team” Kageyama told him and Lev immediately brightened.

Kenma shook his head and resolutely decided not to say anything.

“Oh,” Lev shouted. “And Kenma can be our mascot!”

Kenma looked up, narrowed his eyes at him, and  _ didn’t say a word. _

Lev shivered anyway. “Or not…”

Kenma made a mental note to thank Yaku next time he saw him. He really did have the best tips for Lev management.

He turned to Hinata. “If you end up going pro, I promise I’ll be at every one of your games on the condition you never ask me to play.”

Hinata beamed. “Deal! Besides, Kenma, I won’t need to  _ ask  _ you to play. One day, you’re going to see how absolutely awesome Quidditch is and want to play!”

Kenma grimaced.

“Maybe.”

“It’s the best idea ever,” Hinata continued happily, “cause that way, we can all be together!”

Kenma’s smile softened.

It’s possible attending Quidditch games wouldn’t be too terrible.

  
  
  


\-----

“No,” Tsukishima said flatly. “ _ No,  _ no, no, and again, for all intents and purposes,  _ no. _ ”

Noya wasn’t listening, too busy approaching the boggarts still shaped like Tanaka. As he approached, the shape shifted, going back into dark smoke before it re-materialized into something small and green.

“Are those _ brussels sprouts _ ,” Ennoshita demanded incredulously.

“What? Oh, yeah,” Noya said, leaning down to pick up the small vegetables with a fond look in his eyes. “I hate them. One second, though.”

In his hands, the brussel sprout dissolved again until they were back to one abnormally large spider. Ennoshita shuddered.

“Aww, aren’t they cute!” Noya scratched the spider’s back. “I think they’re still babies.”

“No,” Tsukishima repeated. “Whatever you’re planning, we’re not doing it! We specifically said we  _ didn’t  _ want anything that would have us killed, maimed, or otherwise traumatized. This at least counts for two out of three.”

Noya rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. Boggarts are harmless.”

Tsukishima threw up his hands. “They literally  _ feed on fear _ !”

“Well, yeah, but that’s not their fault!”

Yamaguchi stepped in before Tsukishima could strangle Noya. “Um, Noya, maybe it would help if you explained how you want us to, er, ‘save the boggarts’.”

“And why,” Ennoshita tacked on.

Noya blinked, looking down at the giant spider and back to the group like it was obvious. “‘Cause they need it. Boggarts are one of the most persecuted creatures in the magical world---Merlin, the Ministry doesn’t even list them as ‘creatures’. All because they have a bit of weird diet and some of them might possibly turn into dementors.”

“How is that not  _ enough _ ,” Tsukishima huffed, looking ready to tear his hair out.

Noya waved his hand dismissively, the spider shaped boggart now crawling up his arm. “Relax, they only turn into dementors as a last resort if they aren’t getting fed.”

The rest of the group didn’t look that comforted. Even Tanaka, for once, looked skeptical.

Noya frowned up at them, large pitiful eyes slightly diminished by the actual monster sitting on his shoulder.

Daichi sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Noya, maybe you should tell us a little bit more  _ about  _ boggarts since clearly you know more than us.”

Noya beamed. “Sure!”

He shifted, grabbing the spider off his shoulder and holding it once again in his lap. “Alright, so boggarts are magical creatures, right? Well, except according to the Ministry department, but that’s just because they’re like  _ stupid  _ levels of prejudice and don’t want the Control of Magical Creatures Department to have any say about them using dementors at Azkaban even though that’s totally--”

“Bro, ah, might want to focus it a bit more,” Tanaka interrupted.

“Right!” Noya nodded. “Okay, so, boggarts are magical creatures. They only form in areas of magic and generally try to stick to dark places;  _ but,  _ the important things is that like every magical creature they literally  _ need  _ magic to survive.” He held up the spider. “They just happen to feed on it through fear.”

“So...who’s worst fear is a spider,” Asahi asked cautiously, glancing around at the faces that all looked wary but not exactly outright terrified.

“Huh? Oh, probably no one’s.” Noya smiled down at the spider. “These little guys have fed enough for one night.” At everyone’s confused looks, Noya continued. “Boggarts don’t shapeshift into people’s  _ worst  _ fears. Well, not generally, at least. That would take like a crazy level of occlumency. They just stick on surface level and pick a form based on level of distress and whatever current thought they pick up that’s uncomfortable.”

He shrugged. “Spiders are basic. Lots of people are at least kind of scared of them so it’s what they settled on for now.”

Yamaguchi blinked. “Then, why the basilisk?”

“I don’t know. Probably cause you were thinking about it beforehand.” Noya paused. “Or could be cause of that and they wanted something more defensive.”

“Defensive,” Yamaguchi asked.

“The basilisk stare,” Noya answered. “Boggarts can’t copy another creatures abilities completely but they can at least mimic it a bit if they really need to. You probably scared them.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest. “ _ He  _ scared  _ them _ ?”

Noya nodded. “Yep! It’s their territory, after all. Boggarts are skittish. Too many wizards try to destroy them.”

“Because they turn into  _ dementors _ ,” Tsukishima muttered.

“They don’t mean to!” Noya pouted, holding the spider protectively closer to his chest. “That’s only when they can’t get enough food! It’s not like they  _ want  _ to!”

“Okay.” Daichi stepped forward to forestall another argument from Tsukishima. “So, we know why you want to help them. But, Noya, exactly  _ what  _ do you think we can do here?”

Noya grinned. “We can come out here to check on them.”

No one looked particularly thrilled with that idea.

“Noya,” Daichi tried to start reasonably, “the boggarts...they’ve been doing fine so far in the forest, right?”

“Yeah, probably,” He rubbed the spider’s back affectionately. “Especially if they had enough in them to turn into a basilisk. Isn’t that right, little guys?”

Daichi’s eye twitched. “So, they don’t really  _ need  _ our help, do they?”

“Well…,” Noya trailed off, “I mean not  _ technically. _ ”

“And they’re not in any danger--”

“Boggarts are always in danger,” Noya protested. “What if someone finds out about them and tries to get rid of them! People  _ always  _ try to get rid of boggarts!”

Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima before he could say anything.

“But, no one knows about them yet,” Ennoshita said. “So, there not in danger. If anything, us being here gives more chance someone will notice them”

Daichi nodded, sending Ennoshita a grateful smile. “Exactly and we don’t want to put them in danger, yeah?” 

Noya reluctantly nodded.

“So, the very best plan is to  _ stay away  _ from the boggarts so we don’t risk them getting discovered, right?”

The moment held in anticipatory silence while Noya looked down at the spider in his hands.

“But, what if someone discovers them anyway and tries to hurt them,” Noya said finally.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Not bloody likely. Trust me, except for  _ you _ , everyone else has enough sense  _ not  _ to wander to the darkest parts of the Forbidden Forest. Definitely not to find boggarts.”

Noya frowned, halfway to arguing before Daichi cut him off.

“How’s this, Noya, if we have any reason to believe the boggarts  _ are  _ in danger, we’ll help. But only then. If not, we’re just going to let the boggarts mind their own business, okay?”

Noya paused. “You promise?”

Daichi exchanged looks with the rest of the group that looked borderline hopeful.

“We promise.”

Noya sighed, reluctantly setting the spider back on the ground and watching as it dissolved into a number of twisting snakes. “...Okay.”

The rest of the group relaxed, looking at Daichi with gratitude.

Daichi could have cheered.

And so marked the very first--and unfortunately, probably only--time he’d ever managed to talk Noya out of  _ any  _ of his insane schemes.It almost felt too good to be true.

  
  
  


\-----

Days later, Akaashi’s head hit the dining table with a very satisfying thunk.

Bokuto winced. “You sure you’re okay?”

Behind Akaashi’s eyes, flashes of visions passed too fast for him to process much less understand. It had been like this for days--possible futures going by at such a dizzying pace, it was disorienting. It wasn’t normally that way. Usually, while there was always something, at least it was only one vision at a time. Now, it was like they were overlapping, twisting and changing even while they were still happening. It was confusing, almost nauseating, and felt like it was trying to drive him insane. Which it actually might have been.

Akaashi’s head pounded and he sighed.

“I’ll be fine, Bokuto.”

He closed his eyes but Bokuto’s skeptical silence was something he could feel instinctively without having to see. “Maybe you should just go to the Hospital Wing.”

“I don’t need the Hospital Wing,” Akaashi said perhaps a bit too sharply. “It’s not that bad anyway.”

Annoying, yes. But, Akaashi was sure he’d find a way to deal. Of course, it would be even more helpful if he knew what was causing it.

“Or, what if you just back to your dorm for the day,” Bokuto asked. “Oh! If you want I’ll bring you some soup! Just like Mom does!”

Akaashi managed a smile. “You’re still banned from Ravenclaw’s tower.”

“Meh, I can sneak in if you need it. I’m sure they can’t  _ still  _ be mad.”

Akaashi very much disagreed; but, that wasn’t the point.

“I don’t want to miss class,” he said, finally picking his head off the table and grabbing some toast. “Not for a headache.”

Bokuto pouted. “Akaashi, you’re like one of the best, most responsible students ever. You can miss a class.”

“I’m responsible because I don’t miss class,” Akaashi said lightly before purposely swapping subjects. “Speaking of, how are your classes going?”

Bokuto shrugged. “Fine. Astronomy’s pretty cool and I get to partner with Iwaizumi so that’s awesome. Aritmancy’s...good, too.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“Professor Yamiji said we weren’t studying how to use it for divination until after winter break,” Bokuto whined. “Ugh, Akaashi! That’s so far away!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “And how is Divination?”

Bokuto brightened. “Great!”

“Really?”

“Well, er...okay maybe not great yet,” Bokuto admitted. “But, almost great. I’m close this time! I can feel it! Last night, I even had a dream that I think was a vision!”

“What was it?”

Bokuto grinned. “Okay, it was a bit weird but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible, right? You and Kenma both quit school to become beekeepers!”

Akaashi starred. He opened his mouth then closed it and kept staring.

Finally, he responded. “Bokuto, Kenma is allergic to bees.”

“Well, yeah,” Bokuto floundered for a second, “maybe he was trying to get over it. Face his fears”

“That is in absolutely no way how allergies work.” Akaashi hid a smile. “And either way, I am  _ not  _ quitting school. Beekeeping or no.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Akaashi shook his head, wincing as it throbbed lightly. “I think your prediction’s still need a bit of work.”

Bokuto shrugged. “Everyone’s gotta have one. I’ll find it eventually.”

At the Great Hall entrance, Akaashi saw Oikawa and Suga walk in, joined shortly after by Kuroo and Iwaizumi. Bokuto glanced over at them before landing back on Akaashi with an indecisive frown.

“Go,” Akaashi told him with a small smile. “It’s just a headache. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m checking back in on you at lunch,” Bokuto told him. “Just...promise you’ll go to the Hospital Wing if it gets worse?”

Akaashi nodded. “Now, go on and talk to them. You’ve been jittery all morning; I know you must have  _ something  _ going on.”

“What?!” Bokuto immediately spluttered. “Nothing going on! Nope! Just school stuff. Normal school stuff. Boring stuff! Like, ah, like we always do.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes again. “Go.”

Bokuto smiled gratefully before running off. Akaashi watched him leave.

It was kind of strange. With the headaches, he could for the first time say that he had absolutely no idea what Bokuto was up to.

The feeling probably shouldn’t make him as anxious as it did.

  
  
  


\-----

Bokuto practically fell down into his seat. “Okay, so when are we going to use the time turner again? Cause that was awesome”

Kuroo smirked, wagging his eyebrows. “Who says I haven’t already?”

“What?! Oh, come on, no fair! Me next!”

“Want to use it tonight,” Kuroo asked.

“Definitely!” Bokuto deflated. “Oh, wait, I’ve got Quidditch practice.”

“It’s a time turner.” Oikawa shrugged. “The whole point is you can do both.”

Bokuto immediately brightened.

Suga sighed. “Maybe, we should be a little more…cautious.”

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa all stared at him.

“He means stop using it all the time like idiots,” Iwaizumi translated.

“Ministry approved idiots,” Oikawa reminded.

Iwaizumi glared.

“If the Ministry gave it to you as some kind of experiment, maybe that’s how we should actually treat it,” Suga suggested.

Bokuto frowned. “How?”

“Like keep a schedule of how much it’s being used for one.” Suga pulled out a notebook. “There’s so little actually published about time turners. We have no idea how it works. What about sleep? Does it take you physically back to the state you were at or are you actually just making your day longer? How does the brain process that? What about multiple users? If you traveled back in time and then immediately gave the time turner to someone else, would they be able to use it or can it not be in used again at the same time someone’s already traveled back? Would that mean multiples of it can all exist at a single point in time? What does that do to a time-space continuum? What if we accidentally destroy it from overuse?”

By the end, all of the group is staring at him with various expressions of bafflement.

Suga smiled. “I might’ve gotten a bit carried away on research.”

“Okay…,” Kuroo paused, processing through all of Suga’s words, “a schedule might not be a terrible idea.”

Oikawa hummed. “Personally I’ve never been that fond of the time-space continuum anyway. What’s it ever done for me.”

Iwaizumi elbowed him.

“Ow, joking!” Oikawa rubbed at his arm. “Fine, let’s do a schedule and take notes.”

Bokuto frowned, looking plaintively between Suga and Kuroo. “I can still try it tonight though, right?”

Kuroo joined Bokuto in making large puppy dog eyes at Suga.

Suga rolled his eyes. “I’ll put it on the schedule.”

Well, as long as Iwaizumi and him could help keep it contained than a time turner couldn’t really get too out of control, right?

Bokuto let out an excited shout, earning him a glare from a Ravenclaw two tables away.

Suga smiled. 

Alright, as long as they still had the concept of time by the end of the year, Suga was calling it a success.

  
  
  


\-----

_ “Fumos!” _

A tiny tendril of smoke curled out of Yachi’s wand before fizzling out into nothing.

She sighed.  _ “Fumos!” _

Nothing, not even a solitary tendril.

She sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping echoed around the room.

“Excellent,” Rezei told her, continuing to clap.

Yachi blushed. “Professor…I’m sorry, I just needed somewhere to practice so I…”

She gestured at the empty DADA classroom.

“It’s fine.” Rezei waved her off. “I was meeting with the Headmaster so it’s not like I was using it right now.” He paused. “By the way, you might want to avoid the Forest for awhile. Found something dangerous last night.”

Yachi cocked her head. “I thought the Forbidden Forest was always off limits for students. Isn't that why it’s...well, forbidden”

“Ah,” Rezei grinned, “nice to hear, some people still listen to that rule. Shouldn’t be surprised that it’s one of my best students. By the way, the DADA room’s always open to anyone practicing so diligently.”

Yachi looked down on her feet. “Not that diligently. It still didn’t work.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not trying.” Rezei winked. “Actually, if you want to know a secret, I always have far more respect for those willing to work on their magic rather than those who can do it without trying.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Magic is a gift. More than that, it’s in our blood. But, that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t fight for it. It’s how we know we’ve earned it.”

“I don’t think I’ve really…” She trailed off at Rezei’s look. “I just mean I still can’t seem to get the spell right. No matter how many ways I think it through.”

Rezei paused, looking contemplative for a second, before he went to the bookshelf behind his desk. “How well do you know your conjugations.”

Yachi frowned. “Um, my mom taught me a bit a few years ago.”

Rezei handed her the book. “Try to find the root for  _ Fumos. _ ”

Yachi took the book, turning it over to see a translation dictionary, before flipping through the pages until she hit the ‘F’ section.

“Fumo? Smoke”

“Exactly.” Rezei nodded. “The Latin word for smoke. More specifically the  _ verb  _ for smoke as the noun for the word is fumus. Now, tell me, what are you imagining when you try the spell?”

Yachi tried to think back. “I suppose...just smoke, I guess. Like a cloud.”

Rezei beamed. “As makes sense considering that’s close to what the result is supposed to look like. However, let me explain two very important things about magic. Both of which I want you to never  _ ever  _ forget.”

“Okay?”

Rezei met her gaze. “I’m serious. These two rules are the most important things you ever need to know. They can help you understand magic in no other way. Even mean life or death in certain situations. Do you understand?”

Yachi paused, taking a breath before nodding. “I do.”

“Alright,” Rezei said, pointing down to the dictionary. “The first rule: word’s matter. Roots of the words, conjugation, even location of origin--they all matter. It’s not just pointing a stick. Knowing what you’re saying, truly  _ knowing  _ what you want to do is half of the most important battle you have.”

“What’s the other half,” Yachi asked.

Rezei smiled. “Hogwarts doesn’t really start teaching you magical theory until fifth year. A mistake, if you ask me, but I think you’re smart enough to understand this. When you get down to it, there’s one truth every wizard has to know. Has to  _ feel  _ right down to the marrow of their bones. Magic is  _ you. _ ”

His hand came to rest over his heart. “It’s inherent. Part of your very soul. As much you as the thoughts going through your head. Having it is what makes us different than Muggles on a near fundamental basis. Unlike them, we can’t  _ live  _ without magic.” He paused. “That brings us to the second rule: intent. The magic comes from you, _ is _ you, so what you intend to happen makes the difference.”

He looked back to her. “Funny things happen when intent doesn’t quite align with words. Sometimes it doesn’t matter at all, sometimes it makes all the difference in the world. Like for say, using a verb while picturing a noun.”

Yachi frowned, puzzling through the words. “So...I’ve been picturing smoke when...I should have been picturing the verb?  _ Creating  _ smoke.”

“Maybe.” Rezei shrugged. “Why don’t you give it a try.”

Yachi looked down at her wand and closed her eyes, picturing very hard the spark that creates smoke, the heaviness of water sticking together to create a fog, the magic running through her wand pouring into a cloud. And then, she called up her magic and  _ pulled _ .

_ “Fumos. _ ”

It wasn’t even a second before the clapping started again and Yachi opened her eyes to see a pale blue fog expanding around her until it covered almost the entire room.

“Perfect.” Rezei smiled, waving a wand and vanishing most of the smoke through a small wisp still trailed out of the wand.

Yachi grinned, still looking at it and feeling almost dazed.

“What did I tell you,” Rezei said. “It’s not the power you put in, it’s all about how you use it.”

  
  
  


\-----

Daichi was eating his dinner as calmly as he could with his group of friends, something that was significantly easier in the scant time they had before Tanaka and Noya joined them.

Speaking of, he cast a glance in Asahi’s direction and made a note to bully--er,  _ talk  _ to his friend about distracting--um,  _ confessing to  _ Noya before the younger found another soon to be disastrous scheme to drag them into. 

Really, it was for the best. Both for Asahi and Noya...and maybe for the peace of mind of the rest of them as well. Daichi had only barely managed to get them out of taking care of the boggarts. Who knows how much time they had left before the next  _ idea _ ?

Daichi still had some hope of graduating with only a few grey hairs, no matter how many times he’d told Suga that only to get muffled laughter and a sympathetic smile.

The Great Hall doors burst open with Noya striding inside, Tanaka hot on his heels.

_ Oh, no... _ No, come on, he hadn’t even gotten a chance to convince Asahi.

“Guys,” Noya said, eyes wide. “They found out about the boggarts! The Ministry’s going to banish them! We have to help them! We  _ promised. _ ”

_ Well,  _ Daichi thought,  _ it was nice while it lasted. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few quick notes:
> 
> 1.) To explain more about the boggarts, it just didn't exactly make sense to me while Harry's entire class in the third book had pretty tame fears for thirteen year olds. I mean Hermoine even had failing her classes as her boggart in the final exam even though I'm sure she had much worst fears than that; especially considering as far as she knew at the time a murderous convict was trying to kill her friend. But, since Mrs. Weasley's boggart later is much darker (the death of her entire family), I figure boggarts change also based on stress and what's on a person's mind. Thinking about worse fears means worse boggarts. Also, boggarts and dementors are two of the only things classified as "non-beings" instead of "creatures" so I am totally going to make that leap to say they're related.
> 
> 2.) Don't normally do this because I'm far too fond of foreshadowing and hiding hints in chapters, but I will say that one conversation in this chapter is INCREDIBLY important for not just this book but the entire series.
> 
> 3.) Thank everyone so much for all the comments last chapter!! Because I'm a few hours late, I decided to post the chapter before responding to comments but I will definitely be responding to all of them later today. Thank you, thank you!
> 
> 4.) Finally, instagram user @kkomori013 made a really wonderful fanart of Hinata from this story and I highly encourage everyone to check it out. http://hotsta.net/media/2029970431255438533_8338969433 
> 
> Next Chapter: Admiration


	5. Admiration

_ Thunk. _

_ Thunk. _

_ Thunk. _

_ Thun-- _

Something caught Daichi’s head before it could hit the table again. He looked up.

Suga smiled. “So, I take it Noya and Tanaka found something?”

Daichi let out a mildly pathetic sounding moan.

“It can’t be that bad, can it,” Suga said.

“It’ them. Of course, it is.” Daichi looked at his perfect, amazing boyfriend with desperation in his eyes. “It’s boggarts. We’re saving boggarts now. Life is terrible.”

Suga tilted his head. “I didn't know boggarts needed saving.”

“Neither did I,” Daichi muttered. “Suga, tell me the truth, is it too late for me to join up with your group? They seem sane.”

Suga outright cackled. “Believe me, I can promise you they’re doing something even  _ more  _ likely to give you a headache. At least, boggarts don’t have a chance of destroying the fabric of reality.”

Daichi very wisely chose not to ask. “Just my sanity.”

“Yes, but that was a lost cause anyway,” Suga teased.

Daichi shook his head. “Cruel, Suga. Why did I ever think you were sweet?”

Suga mock gasped. “Why, Daichi, are you saying I’m  _ not _ sweet? I’m devastated; I thought I had more time before you discovered the truth.”

Daichi bent forward and kissed him because he kind of had to when Suga was smiling like that. “It’s okay, it’s too late now. I’m already trapped.”

Suga grinned. “Then my evil plan is working.”

Daichi kissed him again. “I’m afraid it is. I’m terrified, really.”

“Good.” Suga cast a glance around. “Not that I’m complaining. But, we are in the middle of the Great Hall and it’s almost breakfast.”

Daichi pulled back immediately, blushing. “Ah, sorry.”

The next look Suga gave him was entirely too mischievous. “What I was trying to say is the Quidditch field should be pretty free. If you want to continue talking about my evil plans, I mean.”

The blush deepened and Daichi immediately let himself be pulled up and out of the Great Hall.

It’s possible life wasn’t entirely terrible.

  
  
  


\-----

“Are you--are you Shouyou Hinata?”

Hinata turned and was met with large brown eyes and a face that was way too intent for an eleven year old.

“Um, yes,” he answered, suddenly unsure. Which was stupid, he definitely knew his own name. But from the way, the boy’s face lit up at the confirmation he was suddenly unsure. “Ah, do you need any help finding anything because I can...well, actually, I’m terrible at directions. But, I can get Yachi!”

The boy shook his head, mouth still gaping. “Like the Hinata from Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team?”

“Yes.”

Okay, that was better. Hinata at least knew Quidditch.

The boy stuck out his hand, grabbing Hinata’s and shaking it. “Oh my gosh, okay, I’m Nao Asaka! It’s so great to finally meet you! I’m your biggest fan!”

Hinata blinked. “Er, you are?”

Hinata was pretty sure he shouldn’t have fans.

“Definitely!” Nao all but shouted. “I really,  _ really  _ wanted to end up in Hufflepuff like you but then the stupid hat put me in Gryffindor so--”

“Gryffindor’s cool,” Hinata insisted quickly.

“Really?” Nao’s eyes shone. “You think so?”

Hinata nodded. “Absolutely, one of my best friend’s in Gryffindor! She’s a third year.”

“That’s awesome!” The kid cocked his head. “Hey, is it true that you  _ really  _ know my cousin Ennoshita?”

“Ah, yeah.”

Hinata thinks he does at least. Near death experiences are supposed to bond people, right? I mean maybe he could talk to Ennoshita more. The last time he saw him was...well, actually, this morning when the fourth year leaned down and whispered, “I’m so, so sorry” before disappearing into a crowed. Huh. That made a lot more sense now.

While he was processing, Nao’s jaw had dropped. “Seriously, how could he not tell me?! Ugh, that jerk!”

“Maybe he didn’t think it was important,” Hinata shrugged somewhat helplessly. He normally wasn’t this bad at talking to younger kids. Natsu still thought he was cool, anyway. Nine and eleven couldn’t be that different, right?

Nao’s shaking his head. “No, no, he definitely knew. You’re like the coolest muggleborn  _ ever _ .”

“I am?”

An idea started forming in the back of his mind that he jumped on with a ridiculous amount of relief.

“Oh!” Hinata smiled. “Wait, are you sure you’re not confusing me with Oikawa? He’s in Slytherin!”

“Who’s Oikawa?” Nao frowned. “Wait, Slytherin has muggleborns?”

Okay, there went that hope.

Nao beamed. “Anyway, I’m definitely talking about you! My aunt let me listen to all the Quidditch games and you’re  _ amazing! _ I can’t believe you’re a muggleborn like me! When I get older, I’m going to try out for the Quidditch team, too, and then we might even get to play together!”

Hinata smiled in a way he hoped looked encouraging. “That sounds awesome! Quidditch is the best!”

Nao nodded fervently like Hinata had just revealed the secrets of the universe. “It is.”

Nao frowned slightly, glancing at his watch. “Ugh, I got to go to Potions. Can I...can I talk to you later? Please? Not to be like annoying or anything, it’s just you’re... _ you _ !”

Maybe Hinata had accidentally been subjected to one of Matsu and Makki’s potions.

“Of course. Anytime” Hinata said because that at least seemed like the right thing to do.

Nao grinned again, looking slightly like he was going to faint, before running off down the hall in the direction of the dungeon.

Hinata...Hinata had no idea what just happened.

But, he was fairly sure he needed help.

  
  
  
  


\-----

_ Son, _

_ As it’s been over a month into the school year, I take it you’ve managed to master the time turner and use it to pursue our best interests. I’m likewise sure I don’t need to remind you how important and valuable an opportunity this is, one I’ll will be severely disappointed if you mess up for us.  _

_ Having more hours in a day is an invaluable resource to a future politician. With it, I expect to hear of your improvements in  _ _ all _ _ areas of life. Kuroo’s cannot afford to waste time, son, even when you now have more of it. In addition, I hope the secretive nature of this task will teach you the practicalities of discretion. Needless to say, I don’t need to remind you that no one can know about this. _

_ In addition, I have excellent news. I was able to secure an afternoon off in a few weeks and plan to be available during your Hogsmeade visit. I expect to see you at the usual private room in Hogsmeade at noon. Don’t be late; you know how limited my time can be and I’m eager to hear of your progress. _

_ Speaking of, I hope your other task is progressing well. I plan to leak word of my proposed addition of the Werewolf Rights Act next month and I’d hope to have an opportunity to speak with both the Tsukishima and Yamaguchi families at their group’s annual holiday party. Make sure you secure us an invitation. I don’t need to hear excuses about this, Tetsuro. You’re a resourceful boy; certainly charming yourself into friendship with a couple of boys two years younger than you isn’t that difficult of a task.  _

_ While I’m visiting, I would also enjoy the opportunity to meet those friends your mother tells me about. As I mentioned, they seem to be chosen well but I’ll need to get a better idea of them if I’m going to plan how best they fall into our future strategies. The company you keep reflects on the entire family, after all.  _

_ Remember, all of this is your start to the greater future I’ve planned for you for years. Do not ruin it. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Oh, yes, and your mother sends her love. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Father, Ozuro Kuroo _

 

Kuroo crumpled the letter up and threw it in the fire, watching with a vindictive sort of pleasure as the edges blackened until they were unreadable.

When it was finally nothing more than ash and a bad taste in his mouth, Kuroo fell heavily back into his seat in the Ravenclaw common room.

“Asshole,” he muttered.

“That bad,” Kenma asked, folded catlike in the seat beside him with a book in his lap.

“It’s always that bad. It’s  _ him.  _ You know what Dad’s like.”

Kenma hummed. “Barely. I haven’t exactly had the opportunity to know him.”

There was a sharpness lingering under the tone, the vestiges of a too old debate never forgotten.

Kuroo winced. “Come on, even...even with how things are, you know.”

Kenma’s face lost the barely there edge, the black and gold of his hair shifting unconsciously as he ran a hand through it with a small sigh. “You’re right. I do. I’m sorry.”

Kuroo waved a way the apology. “My fault.”

“What did he want?”

“Same thing he always wants,” Kuroo rolls his eyes, “just this time with the added fun bonus of the time turner. He wants me to ‘further the family name’ as if I care one bit about going into politics.”

“You’re good at it,” Kenma said idly.

“Eww, no, take it back.” Kuroo poked at him with his foot. “How dare you insult my character like that.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Not like your father. You mean it. You’re good at finding what you want to say. You’re good at showing others it’s what they need, too.”

Kuroo smiled, bright in the way it always was when he’d earned one of Kenma’s rare gems of a compliment.

“Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “I think I’ll just stick to my real plan of being a trophy husband, though. Count on my good looks to pave the way and hope my loving spouse doesn’t leave me for the younger model. You know,  _ the dream. _ ”

Kenma rolled his eyes so hard it looked almost painful.

“Why, Kenma,” Kuroo grinned, “are you saying I couldn’t do it? That’s so rude! You’re chipping away at my vanity here!”

“Good,” Kenma said succinctly, turning back to his book.

“I don’t think I’d like to be the trophy husband for someone  _ that  _ famous though,” Kuroo mused. “Not the celebrity kind like a sports star or an actor or a politician. And,  _ definitely,  _ not a magiarcheologist.”

Kenma snorted, not looking up from the pages.

“Nah, I’d want to be married to the smart kind of famous,” Kuroo continued. “You know, more subtle like a quiet revolutionary Charms Master or something.”

Kenma finally looked up, sitting down his book on advanced Charms theory.

Kuroo grinned, throwing in a wink.

Kenma shook his head, blushing slightly.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said softly.”...Besides, you’d make a  _ terrible  _ trophy husband. You don’t have the temperament.”

“Quit bashing on my dreams!” Kuroo leaned back, letting silence set in briefly before frowning. “Dad’s coming up for Hogsmeade weekend. He wants to meet the Investigators’ Club.”

It said something about the tone that for once Kenma didn’t make a comment on the name. “Are you going to let him?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Not like I have much choice. It’s either set it up now or refuse and have him try to find a way on his own. This way at least let’s me be there to have some control.” He huffed. “Oh, also, apparently I have to get invited to the Tsukishima holiday party.”

“Well, that at least won’t be that hard. You  _ did  _ fight a basilisk together.”

Kuroo closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. “Hush, you’re not supposed to know about that.”

“Like I’m not supposed to know about the time-turner.”

“Exactly. Only, you know, more so.”

There was a pause and Kuroo cracked an eye open.

Kenma was turned, looking at the fire with steady eyes. Kuroo watched him.

A lot of people would say Kenma was near expressionless. They were wrong. 

Kuroo always thought that Kenma showed expressions like still water. 

The feelings were always there, it just took a practiced eye to know where to look. And if there was anything Kuroo was practiced with, it was that. He saw the small press of the mouth, the direction of his eyes, the slightly shifting colors in his hair that always was the first tell to his worries.

He used it so rarely it was easy to forget that Kenma was a metamorphmagus. Or well, no, that wasn’t quite right. The skills were as much part of Kenma as the slight legilimency was part of Kuroo. Kenma used it constantly. He just used in a way to deter attention rather than draw it in.

All except his hair.

When Kuroo first met Kenma, eleven years ago and long enough now that neither of them could remember anything about it except one thing. Kuroo remembered the taste of butterscotch, rich, sweet, and with a warmth that lingered on his tongue. It was the first time he’d ever used his legilimency and the sense he got in return was the taste of his favorite candy.

The bottom of Kenma’s hair was the color of butterscotch, just as it had been for eleven years.

Still water always ran the deepest.

Kenma noticed Kuroo watching him.

“We’ll figure it out. The stuff with your father. You always find a way.”

Kuroo smiled. “We will.”

  
  
  


\-----

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow as Noya pulled out  _ another  _ pile of books to sit on the desk.

“How do you have all this,” he asked.

Noya blinked. “Are you kidding I’ve been wanting to bring a creature protection case to the Ministry for  _ years _ .”

Daichi wisely decided not to comment. “So, what exactly is the plan here, Noya?”

Another pile landed on the desk.

“The plan,” Noya paused for effect, “is to save the boggarts!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Yes, you said that. What exactly does that entail? Better question, actually, what are we saving them from?”

“The Ministry,” Noya answered. “Hogwarts already reported the colony to the Ministry and now there going to send an  _ exterminator  _ to try to get rid of them! In their own homes! They’re going to try to banish them! They’re too young; it would destroy them!”

Asahi frowned. “What can we do to stop it?”

Noya beamed, that extra bright smile he always reserved for Asahi. Daichi made a mental note to once again talk to Asahi. Just because they were already sucked into a plan didn’t mean Daichi couldn’t still get a little bit of revenge for last year.

“Excellent question,” Noya said, clapping his hands together and looking down at the books. “First, we need to file an injunction in protest. Once that gets accepted, the Ministry legally  _ can’t  _ touch them until they have time to get a committee together to hear our case.” He brought up one of the books and patted it fondly. “Thank you, Creature Protection Act of 1504.”

Ennoshita sighed. “Why aren’t you ever this interested in school?”

“Because this is important,” Noya protested.

“What happens after the injunction, bro,” Tanaka asked.

Noya snapped. “Which brings us to Phase Two.”

“Oh great, there’s phases,” Tsukishima muttered.

“After the injunction goes through,” Noya continued. “A protection barrier will be put around the boggart habitat so they can’t get out and people know they’re there. That’s the bad part.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Yamaguchi said.

Noya grabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulders, shaking his head sadly. “Oh, but it is, my young pupil. It means the boggarts won’t get anything to eat.”

There was a long moment of silence while the implications of that sunk in.

Asahi shuddered.

“No,” Tsukishima said with all the finality of someone who already knew their demand was hopeless. “We are not going to hang out with boggarts just so they can feed on our fears.”

Noya shrugged. “But, they need to eat. If nothing gets in and they can’t get out, what else can they do? You don’t want them to turn into dementors, right?”

Ennoshita sighed. “I hate this. Why couldn’t it have been another dragon? Or...I don’t know a harpy, maybe?”

Noya’s eyes widened. “Oh! A harpy would be awesome! Maybe next year.”

Ennoshita glared and Asahi patted his shoulder. “He’s probably kidding.”

Noya meanwhile pulled out a parchment. “Besides, guys, it’s not like we all have to feed them at once. We can take turns. Just so someone can check on them everyday. There’s seven of us so that’s like just once a week.”

“Fine,” Daichi said. “Give me the parchment and I’ll give it to Suga. He’s already making a schedule for his group already. He probably won’t mind making another one.”

Tsukishima frowned. “What do they need a schedule for?”

“He didn’t tell me.”

Noya cocked his head. “Hey, do you think Suga would like to--”

“No,” Daichi cut him off.

Noya held up his hands in surrender. “Fine, he can help with the Ministry case then.”

“We have to make a case,” Tanaka asked, scrunching up his face.

Noya nodded. “Yep for the committee  _ and  _ we need to write the injunction. What do you think all these books are for?”

As one, the entire group looked down at the pile of what had to be at least twenty books on magical creature law.

“Merlin,” Tanaka swore.

Daichi couldn’t help but agree. It was kind of funny in a way. A scheme to feed boggarts was much more Noya’s typical brand of insanity. But, of all the things he could ever imagined Noya asking them to do, studying magical law never crossed his mind.

  
  
  


\-----

The sky was blue. The birds were singing. Oikawa had just showed up one of the snootier purebloods in his House by knowing more about the magical theory that the guy’s own grandfather had invented.

All in all, it was a wonderful day.

Which is why Oikawa did not appreciate it when said joyous mood was interrupted by being rudely pulled into a dark hall.

His wand was out, halfway to a jinx before he actually saw who grabbed him.

“Hinata,” he said flatly, “is there a reason you’re accosting your much beloved older classmen?”

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. “I need your help.”

Oikawa immediately got serious. “What is it? Are any of my House bothering you because I can definitely jinx their--”

“No, not that.” Hinata shook his head before shuddering. “Oikawa...it was terrifying.”

“What happened?” 

Surely, Hinata hadn’t found something  _ else  _ to murder them. They hadn’t even made it to the first Quidditch game yet. This was supposed to be the  _ fun year. _

“This morning, one of the new first years came up to me and…,” Hinata trailed off again.

“What?” Oikawa rolled his hand in a go-on gesture.

“He said he was my biggest fan.”

Oikawa stared.

Hinata stared back.

“He said...what?”

“That he was my biggest fan,” Hinata all but squeaked, “and then he kept going on about how cool I was and, Oikawa, I didn’t know what to say or what to do and---”

“BWHAAAhaaahaa!”

Oikawa slipped down the wall, clutching his stomach as the laughter kept rolling out.

“It’s not funny! I didn’t want to do!”

Oikawa wheezed.

“Wait! I need your help!”

“You need--,” another snicker, “my help--pft!--with how,” a snort, “popular you’ve gotten?”

“Yes!”

Oikawa kept laughing

Hinata glared, or at least tried to. Oikawa laughed harder.

Finally, when the laughter had finally trailed off into errant snickers, Oikawa looked back up.

“So,” he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “how exactly do you want me to help you?”

“I need you to tell me what to do,” Hinata said earnestly. “You’re...you know, kind of cool--”

“Oh ho, high praise!”

“And I  _ know  _ you’re popular. How do you like...deal with people?”

Oikawa cocked his head. “You know I could swear I distinctly remember someone telling me I  _ wasn’t  _ their mentor. They seemed seemed to think Suga or  _ Bokuto  _ held that title. Oh, how the tide’s have changed!”

Hinata rolled his eyes. Oikawa smirked. Adorable, he was learning!

“They are! But for this problem, I need  _ your  _ help!”

Oikawa grinned. “Well, then, I suppose I can give you some advice...with such a kind and caring offer, of course.”

“Thank you” Hinata said, somewhat desperately.

Oikawa laid his hands on the younger’s shoulders, looking at him gravely. “Are you ready?”

Hinata nodded.

“Okay, then the best advice I can give you is…

Hinata waited, eyes wide.

“...that there’s no advice,” Oikawa finished, patting his shoulder with a wink and heading back to the stairs.

“Wait, what?”

“Yep, no advice,” Oikawa said cheerfully. “You’re screwed! You really think I know how to deal with it? I spend half my time pissing off my House for fun.”

Hinata ran in front of him, cutting him off. “Wait, that’s really all you have?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Frankly, I’m not sure how it happened to me. Well, you know other than being brilliant and talented and handsome. Don’t tell anyone I don’t know, though. Ruins the mystique.”

“Ugh.” Hinata slumped against the banister. “This is why Suga’s my mentor.”

Hinata looked out onto the distance with large pathetic eyes.

Oikawa sighed as if pained. “Okay, fine. Here’s some advice, stereotypical as it may be. You’ll be fine. Just be yourself. Kid has to like you already for some reason, right?”

Hinata brightened slightly, hope returning to his eyes. “He told me he like how I played Quidditch.”

“See there. Just play Quidditch. Boom, done! Amazing mentorship courtesy of Tooru Oikawa completed.”

Hinata grinned, finally moving enough to let Oikawa pass on the stairs. “Thanks, Oikawa.”

“Don’t mention it.” Oikawa paused, starting down the stairs. “No really, don’t mention it.  _ Ever. _ ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata said, moving to follow him. “I won’t let anyone know you--”

_ CRACK! _

The stone step broke under Hinata’s foot while his other foot slipped against the stone and then, he was falling, down the four story drop ending in hard castle stone.

Oikawa froze for half a second before scrambling for his wand and leaning over the rails until he could spot Hinata.

_ “LEVICORPUS!” _

Hinata’s body slowed barely a meter from the ground before hitting the bottom hard.

“Hinata!” Oikawa ran down the steps, practically three steps at a time before he got to the bottom with the way too still form of Hinata.

He nearly had a heart attack before Hinata let out a weak groan, sitting up enough just to cradle his arm. “What happened?”

Oikawa looked up to the sharp line of the broken stair above before looking back down at Hinata. “What happened is you almost died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for everyone's support! I couldn't do this without you guys! In other news, finished with finals week and finally at graduation! With that, I will admit I don't entirely trust my copy editing due to final paper burnout. If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, I apologize. Please tell me about them in the comments and I will fix them.
> 
> Next Chapter: Snakes in the Grass


	6. Snakes in the Grass

“Like this,” Hinata asked, rotating his wrist.

“Exactly,” Asahi murmured, shy gaze unusually sharp as it focused on the newly mended wrist. “How does it feel?”

“Great!” Hinata grinned.

“No pain?”

“Nah, just a bit sore.”

Asahi took a note. “Can you bend it backwards?”

Hinata checked. “Yep!”

“Side to side?”

“Check!”

“And you’re  _ sure  _ it doesn’t still hurt like--”

“It’s fine, Asahi,” Hinata reassured. “Thanks for mending it!”

Asahi smiled bashfully. “Well...it is why Professor Nekomata let’s me volunteer here. He’ll come and check you out soon and take care of the rest of the bruises. You said the stair broke?”

Hinata nodded, exchanging a look with Oikawa, still hovering close by with his arms crossed.

Asahi frowned. “I’ve never heard of that happening before?”

“Neither have I,” Oikawa said, expressionless.

Hinata shrugged. “No big deal. I wasn’t even that hurt!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Yeah, only because of  _ me _ . If you were alone, you could have died.”

Hinata beamed. “Thanks, Oikawa!”

“Brat,” he huffed.

The hospital doors burst open, releasing one irate Kageyama, a worried Yachi and Kenma, and Lev--who waved cheerfully at where Yaku was sorting herbs in the corner of the medbay. Yaku glared back.

Asahi’s eyes widened. “Um, I think I’ll go see if Professor Nekomata is done yet.”

“And I think I’ll…,” Oikawa cast a withering look as Kageyama strode closer, “go find better company.”

He slipped out passed the door before Hinata could comment.

“HINATA!” Kageyama grabbed his shoulders, glaring at him. “Dumbass! They told us you fell down three flights of stairs? You idiot, how did you--Are you hurt? Can you still play Quidditch? “

Hinata smiled, mentally translating that to Kageyama’s version of “I was worried. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Asahi already fixed my wrist and Professor Nekomata’s coming by to handle the bruises. I’m totally good for the Quidditch game!” Hinata ended it with a thumbs up, the most reassuring of all gestures.

Kageyama relaxed, moving back enough for Yachi to come forward with a frown. “What happened?”

“The stair broke under me,” Hinata said, shivering slightly at that terrifying slow moment of falling instead of flying. “Don’t worry, Oikawa’s spell caught me before I landed.”

“Oikawa was there,” Kageyama muttered, brows coming together.

“Stairs...stairs don’t just break,” Kenma said softly.

Yachi nodded. “They’re charmed for durability. The spells are still detailed in  _ Hogwarts: A History. _ ”

Hinata shrugged.”Maybe the spell was old. Or not done right?”

Yachi was still frowning but didn’t disagree.

“That sucks!” Lev grimaced. “Really, your luck is  _ the worst _ !”

“Could’ve been worse,” Hinata argued sheepishly.

Lev nodded fervently. “Yeah, you could’ve been hurt for Quidditch!”

Yaku huffed, coming up to the group as Hinata halfway expected him to do ever since Lev arrived. He made a few cursory glances at Hinata’s wrist before looking towards Lev. “Isn’t he playing  _ your  _ team?”

“Well, yeah…,” Lev admitted before frowning and looking as if undergoing intense mental debate.

The rest waited patiently.

Finally, Lev shrugged. “Whatever, I’m rooting for Hufflepuff anyway. Our Quidditch team’s assholes.”

Yaku nodded, looking particularly pleased, and Lev beamed back.

The moment lasted all of five seconds before the two started arguing again, this time about how Lev’s did his tie.

Hinata had given up any hope of understanding that friendship since first year.

  
  
  


\-----

The next weekend, following his early morning volunteering shift, Asahi nodded his goodbye to Professor Nekomata and left the Hospital Wing with a quiet smile and rare sense of optimism.

Both quickly plummeted the moment he saw Daichi with that particular look in his eyes.

“No! Shoo, get back!” Asahi crossed his fingers n a entirely ineffective warning sign against dark magic that all wizarding children knew.

Daichi rolled his eyes.”Don’t be dramatic, I’m just grabbing you for the Quidditch game.”

Asahi relaxed his shoulders. “Really?”

“Of course, actually had to argue with Noya for the  _ privilege  _ of picking you up.” He paused. “Say, speaking of Noya--”

Asahi groaned. “You’re evil, Daichi!  _ Evil! _ ”

“No, I’m your best friend,” Daichi corrected, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Your best friend who wants you to be happy.”

“Thought you wanted to distract Noya,” Asahi muttered.

“That, too. Though too late for the bogarts.”

Asahi narrowed his eyes. “Also think you’re still getting revenge for last year.”

“I’m a complicated person,” Daichi agreed. “But, the happiness is the primary concern, got it?”

Asahi looked down with a sigh. “Just drop it, Daichi, I’m not going to ask him out.”

“Why,” Daichi asked. “You’ve liked him for years. Just give me one actual  _ good  _ reason not to do anything about it and I’ll stop bothering you.”

“Other than he doesn’t like me back?”

“Okay, we both know I don’t agree with you there,” he countered easily.

“It could hurt the Crows!”

“This still the same friend group that spent most of last year messing with my love life?”

“That’s not the same,” Asahi mumbled unconvincingly. He fidgeted, tugging on his shirt sleeves nervously. “You want a reason? Fine. Noya deserves better than me, Daichi. We both know it.”

Daichi stopped them, gripping a hand on Asahi’s shoulder until Asahi would look him in the eye. Asahi almost didn’t, almost pulled away and kept walking. But, Daichi deserved better than that.

“Listen,” Daichi said. “Really actually listen, Asahi, because if not, I’m going to keep saying it until you do. You’re a great guy. You’re kind and smart and a far better person than you ever give yourself credit for.  _ Anyone _ \--and that includes Noya--would be lucky to have you, exactly the way you are.”

Asahi looked away. “Stop, Daichi.  _ Please.  _ Stop trying to change my mind. It’s not going to work and I really, really don’t want to think about it. Please, as my friend, just  _ stop _ .”

Daichi released his shoulder and Asahi heard a heavy sigh in return. “Fine, I’ll stop. Just...you gotta stop letting your fear stop you from being happy.  _ You _ deserve better than this.”

Asahi shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, and followed Daichi as they continued down to the Quidditch pitch.

Did he deserve better? Maybe or maybe not. The thing that Asahi didn’t say is that he had learned a long time ago that there was a difference between what someone deserved and what they actually got. Even if he deserved better, Asahi wasn’t going to hold out hope for it to actually happen.

He had his friends. That was enough.

It was more than enough. It was more than he ever thought he’d have.

Asking more was just...wanting too much.

They met with the others outside the castle, much to the excitement of the newest tag-along.

“That’s everyone!” Nao whipped his head around to Ennoshita. “That’s everyone, right, Chikara? Come on, let’s go! I want to get good seats! Or, ugh, what if we get there and there’s  _ no seats  _ and then we have to leave and sit in the castle and I won’t get to--”

Ennoshita’s hand landed firmly over Nao’s mouth, cutting off the stream. “Nao, never in the history of Hogwarts, has the stadium ever run out of seating. I’m fairly sure there’s an expansion charm in place if it ever gets close.”

“Oh, so at least  _ someone _ bothered to learn an expansion charm,” Tsukishima muttered under his breath.

Tanaka ignored him, focusing on Nao. “Patience, young pupil. Find your serenity. The year’s first Quidditch game is a thing of pure transcending beauty that must not be rushed.”

“He’s not your pupil,” Ennoshita corrected, steering his cousin away from both Noya and Tanaka. “One because there’s is no way I’m letting that happen. And, second, because Hinata’s his favorite and one over excited danger magnet is enough, thank you.”

Nao perked up immediately at the final name.

“We’ll win him over.” Noya shrugged unconcerned. “Both Tanaka and I talked about it and being the generous people we are, we’ve decided we are completely fine setting up a co-mentoring relationship with Hinata.” He looked at Nao seriously. “Don’t worry, kid, we’ll make it work!”

Nao beamed. “Yay! Three Quidditch players! It’s okay if Hinata’s still my favorite though, right? Muggleborns gotta stick together.”

Tanaka waved him off. “We’ll compromise.”

“No,” Ennoshita ordered.

Yamaguchi grimaced sympathetically. “I think you might be doomed at this point.”

“Nope,” Ennoshita said, already shaking his head. “New rule, only one crazy scheme a year. I already agreed to the boggarts, so try again next year!”

Nao tilted his head. “What boggarts?”

“Hush now.” Ennoshita said, moving to cover Nao’s ears as he continued to lead them through the crowd. Nao accepted it, good naturedly.

Walking with his friends and watching the way Noya jumped around the group, somehow simultaneously maintaining an excited conversation with Nao and an ongoing argument with Tsukishima, Asahi ducked his head down with a small smile.

This was enough. It had to be.

  
  
  
  


\-----

“Quick! Hurry!” Oikawa made a grabbing motion with his hands.

Kuroo smirked, leaning back and twirling the chain of the time-turner on his finger. “I don’t know….We  _ are  _ supposed to be using this thing responsibly, right?”

Oikawa scoffed. “Oh, please, you used it to double up on desserts yesterday. I put it on the schedule and everything. Now  _ hurry _ , I don’t have long before Tamiko shows up.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and handed it over. “Have fun on your date. See you...well, you know in a few minutes actually.”

“And I’ll see you in three hours.” Oikawa winked.

Suga frowned. “Don’t forget to--”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll keep notes,” Oikawa said, already turning and pushing through the crowd.

Iwaizumi glanced down at his watch. “Five minutes until noon. Find seats?”

Kuroo nodded in agreement and Suga weaved them through the crowd with the kind of authoritative grace that could only be found in nobility or primary school teachers.

“And...noon,” Iwaizumi announced and a few moments later, Oikawa dropped down in the seat next to them and handed the time turner to Kuroo along with a rolled up parchment to Suga.

“How was the date,” Suga asked. “Or, I suppose, how is it if we’re being accurate.”

Oikawa shrugged. “Fine. We’re going out next Friday.”

“I can’t believe you used time travel to go to a Quidditch game,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“Technically, I used time travel to go on a date,” Oikawa corrected. “Quidditch was the priority here.”

Kuroo shook his head. “Remind me how you became popular again.”

“Poise and beauty,” Oikawa answered easily, flipping his hair.

“No, that can’t be it.” Kuroo turned to Suga. “Is it too early to count out a mass befuddlement charm?”

“It wouldn’t be powerful enough,” Suga said gravely. “Maybe it’s a potion.”

“Oh, hardy har har,” Oikawa said before draping his arms around Iwaizumi. “At least, Iwa-chan’s still got my back.”

“No, I don’t.” Iwazumi shoved him off.

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

Professor Oiwake blew his whistle and the players took to the field in flashes of yellow and green.

Slytherin got the Quaffle first, a narrow faced sixth year barreling towards the goals in a clear intimidation tactic. 

Bokuto’s arm shot out to catch the Quaffle with a smooth motion that almost made it look easy.

Oikawa cheerfully waved his yellow and black flag, smiling brightly whenever he caught his upperclassmen’s glares.

Suga hid a smile. “That’s the new blocking stance that the Russian team used last year, isn’t it?”

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, he was reading about it in class last week.”

Iwaizumi gave him an odd look. “What class gave you Quidditch tactics to read?”

“None of them.” Oikawa snorted. “He transformed it to look like our Arithmancy text book. I thought Professor Yamiji was going to kill him.”

“So...um, how’s Arithmancy,” Suga asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both Oikawa and Kuroo groaned in unison.

“Told you not to take it.” Iwaizumi leaned back, crossing his arms. “Not too late to drop it, right?”

Oikawa huffed. “As if I’m going to let an Arithmancy class defeat me?”

Suga looked hopefully at Kuroo. “What about you?”

“Oh, please, I’m not letting Oikawa win the bet that easy.” Kuroo smirked.

Oikawa hummed. “But, think about the later embarrassment you’ll save when the _ winner  _ cashes in that favor.”

Kuroo smiled innocently. “Aww, thanks, but I don’t think it’ll be too much of an embarrassment  _ for me. _ ”

Oikawa opened his mouth to retort  before Suga hastily cut him in, “You know Hinata told me last tutoring session he and Kageyama are trying to go pro?”

“Kenma told me,” Kuroo said, shaking his head. “They do know they’re still third years, right?”

The crowd abruptly erupted as Hinata pulled out of a dive, taking the first score for Hufflepuff.

Oikawa hummed. “Good thing Asahi fixed his wrist.”

It took another second to realize the rest were staring at him.

“It’s Hinata,” he said as if that explained it which to be fair, it sort of did.

Suga sighed. “What happened?”

“The stair broke out from under him.”

“What?” Iwaizumi frowned. “How does that even happen?”

Oikawa shrugged.

“Only Hinata.” Kuroo shook his head.

Another goal distracted everyone as Hufflepuff pulled ahead by two.

Oikawa cheered, shoving back the thought that kept cropping back up for the passed few days.

Stairs don’t just break. Not at Hogwarts.

  
  
  


\-----

Hinata pulled up sharply, just barely avoiding a collision with a Slytherin Beater.

His hands tensed tightly around the Quaffle.

The second smirked at him, hitting a Bludger at him that smacked against one of his bruises and almost made him lose his grip

He loved Quidditch; but, playing against Slytherin was the absolute  _ worst _ .

He threw at the goals, scoring again right before a Slytherin Chaser stopped barely a hand's breadth away from knocking into him.

The. Worst.

Kageyama pulled up beside him. “You okay?”

Hinata nodded, eyeing the Slytherin team wearily while Koki got into position to intercept.

“Their new Seeker sucks. Maybe Mad Dog will find the Snitch soon and end it,” Kageyama muttered which said something because Kageyama  _ never  _ wanted the game to end early.

Hinata grimaced briefly before offering a sharp smile. “Then, let’s make the most of it before he does.”

Slytherin’s Keeper threw the Quaffle into play, almost intercepted before their Chaser raced forward to grab it.

The Chaser flew down field, narrowly dodging Aone and Futakuchi’s block, before throwing towards the goal.

Bokuto caught it, grinning widely, and Hinata swore he could hear the Slytherin captain’s swears from halfway across the field.

A toss to Kageyama and Hinata readied himself, focusing on the field.

In a strange way, Kageyama and Hinata were exact opposites when it came to Quidditch. Kageyama thought about things like wind speed and angles, tossing it all together in large strokes of intuition. For Hinata, it was more feelings. Go there. Be here. Fly however he wants to and Kageyama would bring the Quaffle to him. Sure, Hinata was still learning, different moves, different grips, more precise ways to get passed the Keeper. But, for the most part, he didn’t have to worry about the how’s, he only had to trust that Kageyama was.

Hinata guessed that was the real thing. He had to trust Kageyama to do his part and Kageyama had to trust him to believe in that enough that he wouldn't even have to look to make the catch.

And then, he’d make the catch and it would be…. _ amazing. _

It would be  _ everything,  _ the best feeling in the entire world and landing right in the palm of his hand.

It was _ , _ Hinata thought, exactly the kind of thing he wanted to do forever.

He threw and the Quaffle flicked off the Keeper’s fingers before falling definitively in the goal.

Hinata didn’t have time to celebrate before another of Slytherin’s Chaser’s almost rammed into him.

Hinata flinched back, a half second before the Chaser stopped an inch shy.

“Oops.” The Chaser smirked.

Hinata glared.

The sound of a whistle cut through the air and both players looked down to see Professor Oiwake signaling a time-out from the Slytherin’s captain.

The Chaser shrugged. “Oh well, catch you later, mud--ah, I mean  _ Hinata _ ”

Hinata was still muttering angrily when he landed on the field with the rest of his team.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him but Hinata shook his head.

“Ugh,” Futakuchi groaned. “How long until these guys graduate again?”

“Two years,” Bokuto sighed. “None of them are below sixth years. Merlin, I don’t think they even held  _ tryouts  _ except to get a new Seeker _. _ ”

Mad Dog growled. “Don’t like him. Keeps pulling feints.”

“Yeah, well that’s Slytherin.” Futakuchi threw up his hands. “Idiots! They’re screwing over their own House by refusing new members. Let’s just hope the next batch aren’t such total tools!”

Bokuto nodded. “Watch out for whatever tactic they’re coming up with in the time out. I’m sure we can handle it.”

The rest nodded just in time for the whistle to sound again.

Both teams returned to the field.

Within minutes, it became apparent that the new Slytherin tactic consisted of flying in sharp, reckless maneuvers meant to purposely shake the Hufflepuff team without actually leading to collisions that would get them penalties.

Dangerous, dramatic, and just short of breaking the rules in a way that was fairly emblematic of all the worst parts of the Slytherin team.

It might have actually been an alright tactic if the Slytherin team actually had the technique to stop at  _ just  _ distracting the other team rather than literally crashing into them. 

Another half an hour into the game and the fact that Slytherin hadn’t knocked anyone off their broom was more the result of luck than anything.

Hinata pulled up a second before one of the Chasers swiped by him, so close the bristles of the broom brushed their shoulder. 

He really,  _ really  _ hoped Mad Dog found the Snitch soon. Kenma would never let him live it down if he ended up in the Hospital Wing two times in a week.

The Quaffle landed in his hand and he twisted up, racing to the hoops.

He scored and immediately ducked a Bludger aimed directly at his head.

He straightened just in time for the second Bludger to hit into the back of his broom, sending him into a brief tailspin.

Below, Professor Oiwake whistled in warning, glaring at the Slytherin Beaters.

An arm shot out, catching Hinata’s shoulder to steady him, as the world steadied again around him and he got a firm grip on his broom.

“Thanks,” he muttered to Futakuchi.

Futakuchi nodded, leaning in to whisper. “Hey, listen, I think I’ve got a plan.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Futakuchi told him. “Just next time you get the Quaffle, head down the right side of the field, alright, and try to take a dive.”

Hinata grimaced. “Every time I do, the Beaters tag up and try to knock me off when I pull up.”

Futakuchi grinned. “Aone and I are counting on it!”

Hinata gave him a weird look but nodded.

Slytherin’s Keeper retrieved the Quaffle, passing it off to the narrow faced Slytherin Chaser.

Hinata moved to cut him off before the second Chaser whipped towards him, blocking his teammate and sending Hinata almost upside down in an attempt to avoid.

The Chasers raced towards the goal, barreling towards it as if they were going to attempt to ram straight into it.

Finally, when the first Chaser was a few feet from the goal--and aiming to throw directly at Bokuto’s chest--he threw back to his teammate. Slytherin scored, bringing the score up to Hufflepuff at one hundred and Slytherin at seventy.

Hinata huffed, hands itching on his broom as he waited for Bokuto to throw the Quaffle back to Koki.

Hinata knew what was going to come next without even looking. 

Sure enough, the second, Koki passed to Kageyama, Hinata was already halfway down the field, mindful of the two Beaters tracking his trail.

He sense more than saw the Bludger, twisting into a corkscrew and watching it fly across the space where his head used to be.

He gritted his teeth. Well, no better time than now for a dive than when he was already upside down, right?

He just hoped whatever Futakuchi was planning worked and he wouldn’t be stuck between  _ two  _ giant Slytherin Beaters.

He pulled into a sharp dive, watching as the ground came flying towards him while he waited for Kageyama. Below him, the shadows spread as the Slytherin Beater behind him followed his descent.

Hinata tried to ignore him.

Just another two heartbeats and then…

He held up his hand and the Quaffle came flying towards it, sinking into his arms like it was drawn there by magic.

_ Perfect.  _ Like always.

He pulled up from the dive, trying not to imagine how much it would hurt if the Beater behind him actually succeed in knocking him off his broom.

_ SMACK! _

Hinata inched an eye open, kind of surprised he was still on his broom before he realized the sound came from behind him.

He spared a glance and watched as the Beater following him served to the side, cursing as he held his arm carefully, the dusty imprint of a Bludger on his shoulder.

Behind him, Futakuchi smirked viciously, holding his bat.

Hinata grinned, launching forward on his broom, just in time to see the second Beater pause in surprise before Aone’s Bludger hit him hard in the chest.

Hinata loved his team.

Without the Beaters there to block it, Hinata dodged around the Keeper to score.

He was still smiling by the time the Chaser from earlier flew beside him, glaring.

“Don’t look too happy,” the Chaser drawled. “It’s not over until--”

Professor Oiwake blew the whistle.

“HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER CATCHES THE SNITCH, ENDING THE GAME AT TWO HUNDRED SIXTY HUFFLEPUFF TO SEVENTY SLYTHERIN!”

“Guess it is,” Hinata said cheerfully.

He didn’t give the other time to retort before he flew down and landed with the rest of his team.

“Can I petition never to play Slytherin again,” Futakuchi asked plaintively. 

Hinata beamed up at him. “Thanks for taking care of the Beaters.”

Futakuchi pinched his cheek, winking when Hinata slapped his hands away. “Thanks for being such a good distraction. Been wanting to try that move forever, just never had another pair of Beaters I’ve hated as much.”

Kageyama came to stand on Hinata’s other side, giving him a mild once over and nodding when he saw Hinata wasn’t too injured.

On the other side of the group, Bokuto was trying once again to give a hug to a growling Mad Dog while Aone serenely held him back and Futakuchi egged him on.

Somewhere close, Hinata knew Akaashi and Yachi were waiting for the team and even further than that, Kenma and Lev sat in the stands.

Hinata leaned on his broom, content for a moment at standing there and laughing at Bokuto’s increasingly futile attempts.

_ Yeah,  _ he thought.  _ I could do this forever. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the support I've gotten with this story! There will be no new chapter next week as I will be on vacation at Wizarding World of Harry Potter (I am super excited!!!!!). Chapter should come out regularly following that.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Right Lessons


	7. The Right Lessons

Yachi loved her friends, she really did. In fact, there were days she still couldn’t believe how lucky she’d gotten to go from a slightly nervous--okay, maybe a bit more than slightly--first year getting sorted into the most terrifying House in the world to, well, a still nervous Gryffindor but with the friends she once would have believed impossible.

Hinata and Kageyama were the absolute best friends a girl could ask for.

….That said “quiet” and “peaceful” were also the last words anyone would ever use to describe either of them.

The point is that sometimes Yachi really enjoyed her, um,  _ calmer  _ times spent in the library with a really good book.

“If you like that one, you should really see her book on potions harvesting. Her remedies depend heavily on lunar cycles.”

Of course, the company Yachi found in the library never hurt either.

“Really?” she asked. “Is it in the Potions or the Herbology section?”

Kiyoko Shimizu, the most beautiful girl in the entire world, smiled down at her. “Herbology. Here, let me.” 

Shimizu flicked her wand at a nearby stack, reciting off a title, and the book flew down and landed in her hands. She handed it to Yachi.

Yachi smiled. “Thanks, Kiyoko.”

Shimizu simply nodded. “Anything to help, what has you interested in advanced Healing today?”

Yachi blushed, wondering if there was any way to explain in a non-worrisome manner that with her friends, she just assumed she’ll need advanced Healing sooner rather than later. No, there’s probably not a good way, is there?

“It’s one of my electives,” she hedged truthfully. “Plus, well...I’m considering going in to Quidditch management so, um, it’ll help to know more about sports injuries I suppose. Because, you know, Quidditch and, ah,  _ danger! _ ”

In Yachi’s opinion, one of the very best things about Shimizu was that the older girl was somehow able to hear all of Yachi’s jumbled up word mess on a frequent basis and still smile at her like she just said the most intelligent thing on the planet.

“Of course,” Shimizu paused. “I didn’t know you wanted to be a Quidditch manager., Hitoka. I love Quidditch.” 

Yachi shrugged. “It’s a new thing. Hinata and Kageyama are talking about trying to go pro.”

“So, you’re doing it for your friends?”

There was no judgement in the statement, only curiosity, but, for some reason, Yachi found herself babbling. “Well, partly. I mean my dad really liked Quidditch so I, ah,” she looks down at her feet, “it’s familiar, you know?”

Shimizu smiled. “I do.”

“Right.” Yachi blushed again and mentally decided to expand her long held theory that Shimizu was actually an angel sent to Hogwarts to help shy, awkward Gryffindors.

She swallowed. “So, um, you think it’s a good idea?”

“I think,” Shimizu said, “that you’ll be wonderful at anything you do, Hitoka.”

“...oh.”

A tiny bell rang at the library desk before Yachi could find out if spontaneous combustion by blush was a legitimate cause of death.

Shimizu frowned apologetically. “I’m sorry, Hitoka, that’s my shift. I’ll be at the front desk if you need anything.” She threw in one last smile. “I hope you enjoy the book.”

And, then, she was gone, leaving just the slightest hint of jasmine perfume to linger because life was unfair to Yachi like that. 

Yachi hid her face in the book until she could maybe get the whole being a functional human thing under control again.

It didn’t last long.

“Hate to disturb you.”

“Eep!”

Yachi flailed, dropping the book and hearing it land on the table with a loud  _ whap!  _ as she turned to look at the distinctly amused face of Professor Rezei.

“Um, sorry,” Yachi said, eyeing the book to make sure it didn’t get scuffed.

“Don’t worry too much.” Rezei winked. “Only book that stays in perfect condition is a book that doesn’t get read much. Sad life for a book.”

Yachi sighed. “I don’t think the library has the same policy.”

“Fair point,” he agreed before clearing his throat. “Actually, I was hoping I’d run into you.”

“Me?” She frowned. “Is this about the Fumos Charm? I’ve almost got it down perfectly now, maybe just a little more practice.”

“Glad to hear.” He paused. “But, actually, this is about what you asked me about on the train. Your father.”

Yachi felt her heart skip a beat then overcompensate by beating double time.

She swallowed. “You...you’ll really tell me about him?”

“If you’d like,” he said solemnly.

“Yes.”

Rezei nodded before pausing, mouth tuning down in thought. “How to describe Naoki Yachi….,” he smiled, rolling his eyes slightly, “well, for one, your father was always a stereotypical Gryffindor. I’ll have to start with that.”

“Really,” Yachi asked.

Rezei grinned. “Definitely. It was amazing. Always the first to try something, even when we were kids. Especially if it was stupid and dangerous. All the other pureblood kids were either terrified or jealous.” He shook his head, contemplatively. “Personally, I think it was a bit to spite his parents. The Yachi’s were always an overprotective lot. Naoki  _ hated  _ it, rebelled against it every chance he could get, even when he was an adult. I suppose you can guess how your grandparents could yell about that?”

“I….,” Yachi frowned. “I’ve never met my grandparents. I didn’t know they were still alive.”

“Oh.” Rezei sobered, looking down. “No, I suppose...I suppose you wouldn’t have. They went into seclusion after he died.”

Rezei didn’t say anything more and Yachi panicked. “What about my mother? How did he meet her?”

Rezei blinked, looking up again as his expression cleared. “Ah, your mother...They always knew each other. Her and your aunt. They all met as children at those blasted society events all the Heads of Houses always attend.” He smiled. “It’s funny, actually. Your mother was always more of the quiet type, serious, smart. No surprise she went into law, she practically learned to read from a dictionary. Your aunt, though? She was a bit wilder. Her and Naoki used to challenge each other on the stupidest things. One time, she accidentally stuck him as a toad for days.”

“My aunt?” 

Rezei nodded, voice falling until he’s almost speaking to himself. “You should have known her. It’s a crime that you didn't get the chance.” He shook himself and when he looked up, his mouth was back to a smile. “Anyway, everyone always thought that Naoki would end up with Kirika.” He laughed. “Ridiculous, they were always just friends. Naoki was half in love with your mother ever since they were five and Madoka pushed him into a pond for grandstanding.” 

Yachi ran her finger along the wood of the table, not meeting his eyes. “She never talks about him. Or my aunt. She never tells me anything.”

“Yachi...Hitoka.”

She looked up to see Rezei regarding her with a solemn expression

“The thing you have to understand about your mother is that she loved you and your father more than anything in this world.” He sighed. “Love blinds people, though, sometimes...just because you love someone, it means you make the wrong choices.”

Yachi frowned. “Is that why you don’t want her to know you’re telling me about my father?”

“Partly,” Rezei admitted. “More I just don’t want to hurt her more….she’s had enough pain in her life.”

For a second, Yachi almost asked more. But, she had a feeling that was all the professor would say.

“Thank you,” she said instead. “For telling me, anyway.”

Rezei smiled. “If anyone deserves to know, it’s you.”

  
  
  


\-----

Sitting in the Great Hall, Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “It’s just suspicious. That’s all I’m saying.”

“It’s not suspicious, it’s a blessing,” Suga corrected. “Stop questioning it.”

Oikawa frowned. “You see you say that, Suga, and then we’ll wake up and the dorm is on fire and there’s screaming and maybe at least one person’s dead and  you think to yourself ‘oh gee, if only I listened to poor, ignored Oikawa then none of this would have happened.’”

Suga laughed. “If it makes you feel better, I can absolutely promise I will never think ‘I should have listened to Oikawa.’”

“Rude, Suga!”

Iwaizumi yawned, sliding into a seat across from them. “What are we supposed to be ignoring Oikawa about this time?”

“Also rude!” Oikawa huffed. “Screw this, I’m going to go become best friends with Daishou!”

“Oh, please,” Kuroo snorted, joining them with Bokuto on his right, “you’d kill each other within five days!”

Oikawa sniffed. “Well, at least I’d see it coming….unlike with  _ some people _ .”

“I’m sure whatever Makki and Matsu are planning, it’s not going to kill us,” Suga said, biting down on a smile.

Oikawa sighed. “I pity your naivete.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on with Matsu and Makki this time?”

“They’re too _ quiet _ !” Oikawa slammed his hand on the table. “I haven’t heard them say anything in two weeks! Not even an insult! They’re planning something big and I’m going to find out what!”

“Oh!” Bokuto grinned. “I can find out! You know...psychically _! _ ”

The entire table exchanged a look.

Bokuto pouted. “Come on, guys,  _ everyone’s  _ supposed to be able to pull off one! I just need  _ one time!  _ One! This is it! I can feel it!”

Suga offered a small smile. “Well, it can’t hurt.”

“Yes!” Bokuto’s hand flew to his head, adopting an expression of intense concentration. “Um, just give me a second.”

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa. “Have you thought that maybe they’re trying to drive you crazy by  _ not  _ doing anything?”

Oikawa’s made to object before, suddenly, his mouth clicked closed.

He glared. “They  _ would  _ do that, wouldn’t they?”

“Or maybe,” Kuroo smirked, “you’ve finally come to accept your inevitable defeat in our bet and the utter devastation has caused you to crack.”

Oikawa snorted, twirling his wand in his hand. “Can’t be. The bet would have to challenge me first.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo leaned forward. “Then, how’s your Arithmancy homework coming?”

Oikawa paled. “Merlin, I’m pretty sure the last few questions aren’t even in English.  _ Or  _ Mermish, I checked.”

“Math is it’s own language,” Kuroo agreed, morosely. He bumped his shoulder into Bokuto. “Hey, Bo, finished your Arithmancy homework yet?”

“Huh? We had Arithmancy--” Bokuto’s eyes widened before he slammed them shut again, waving them away. “I mean, shush, I’m concentrating!”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “He hasn’t even started it has he?”

“Not a chance,” Iwaizumi agreed.

“Professor Yamiji’s going to eat him alive,” Kuroo said.

“Oh, definitely,” Oikawa concluded.

“I got it!” Bokuto yelled, “Makki and Matsu are quiet because...they’re not doing anything!”

“Iwaizumi guessed that already!” Kuroo threw a biscuit at him. 

Bokuto caught the biscuit in his mouth.

“Vhich wust wean ‘m wright,” he said through the biscuit.

Suga shook his head. “That definitely doesn’t count.”

“Does, too!”

  
  
  


\-----

_ To the Headmaster, Hogwarts’ Board, and all others it may concern, _

_ This letter signifies an official notification that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, pursuant under the Ministry of Magic, has received your notification of the boggart colony residing in the Forbidden Forest. An official Ministry exterminator will be dispatched shortly to begin the banishment process. Please respond with a confirmation that the exterminator will be allowed on the Hogwarts’ grounds. _

_ Thank you. We at the Ministry appreciate your continued support and wish to remind all that a greater wizarding society takes everyone. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures _

_ The Beings Division _

_ Room 785, Level 4 _

_ Ministry of Magic _

“The enemy.” Noya points at the letter, tacked on a hastily constructed board in the fourth year boy’s dorm.

Ennoshita squints. “Wait, how did you get that?”

Noya waves him away. “The mission, should you choose to accept--”

“Oh, we have a choice now,” Tsukishima drawled.

“---is simple,” Noya puffs up his chest. “The preservation of the entire magical world as we know it.”

“That really doesn’t sound simple,” Yamaguchi noted.

Daichi rolled his eyes. “He said simple, not easy.”

“No, seriously,” Ennoshita said, “how did you get that letter?”

“We staked out Headmaster Ukai’s office until we convinced him.” Tanaka frowned. “Actually, I think it was mostly to get us to leave but--”

“But he eventually saw the purity of our plight and gave us the letter,” Noya finished before pausing, “and a detention.”

Daichi pinched his nose and sighed loudly.

“So, um,” Asahi piped up, “next is filling the injunction, right?”

“Right!” Noya beamed and Asahi ducked his head down, awkwardly. “Under the Creature Protection Act of 1504, the Ministry legally can’t do anything if the injunction goes through. We fight the system  _ with  _ the system. Like a rebellion!”

“I’m fairly sure a rebellion has less paperwork,” Yamaguchi said. “And less reading.”

Sensing another hair going grey, Ennoshita stepped in before Noya could get sidetracked. “Noya, you’ve had us reading more magical law than we’ve had school work, what do we do next?”

“Weeeelllllll,” Noya winced, “um, we might need to write a small--tiny, really--proposal to the Ministry...and fill out the injunction paperwork. Easy, really.”

The entire room looked at him skeptically.

“And how long is this ‘small proposal’ supposed to be,” Tsukishima asked lowly.

“Just a couple hundred pages normally,” Noya said cheerfully.

_ “A couple hundred?!” _

“Really practically nothing if you compare it to the lives we’re saving. Right, guys,” Noya finished.

Yamaguchi groaned “How long’s the paperwork?”

Noya rubbed the back of his neck. “...um, long.”

Tsukishima turned to Daichi. “I changed my mind. Can we please go back to a dragon?”

“Too late,” Daichi deadpanned.

  
  
  


\-----

“You know,” Suga said, watching as the liquid turned from a dark green to a pale blue, “you’ve really gotten quite good at this.”

Hinata beamed. “Thanks, Suga!” 

Suga smiled back. “Good enough that you don’t technically need me here to help you.”

“But,” Hinata said, frowning in confusion, “I  _ like  _ you helping me, Suga! Unless...I mean, unless you don’t want to anymore or…”

Suga ruffled his hair. “Relax, Hinata, I just wanted you to know you’re improving. I’m here as long as you want.”

“Until you graduate,” Hinata argued cheekily, stirring until the cauldron started to bubble. “Besides, I’m nowhere near as good at Potions as Kageyama. He’s  _ amazing _ ! Even better than Yachi!”

Suga hummed. “Wait until next year. Professor Irihata will probably ask him to help out with the muggleborn first years.”

“Really?”

“If he wants to.” Suga watched as Hinata changed hands, rotating his free hand and wincing slightly. “How’s your wrist? Oikawa said you broke it in the fall.”

“It’s fine.” Hinata shrugged. “Professor Nekomata just said it’ll be sore for awhile. Something about magic only being a tool or a plant or something. I don’t know.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “‘Magic is only a tool for healing, the body still has to grow.’ It means magic can only do so much in healing.”

Hinata huffed, rooting around in his potion kit for the next ingredient. “Then, why can’t he just say that?”

“He does like his metaphors,” Suga agreed, watching Hinata.

Hinata threw in a handful of leaves. “Well, I think--”

_ “ARRESTO MOMENTO DUO!” _

The leaves stopped a centimeter before they hit the potion and Suga snatched them out, moving them far,  _ far  _ away from the potion, eyes still wide.

“Um, Suga,” Hinata said cautiously.

“Hinata, this is  _ mistletoe leaves _ !”

Hinata frowned, holding up the potion containers. “No, it’s supposed to be holly?”

Suga grabbed the container, examining it in the light. “This is...this is mislabeled….Hinata, where do you get your potions ingredients?”

“Um, Diagon Alley,” Hinata tilted his head. “Wait, why?”

Suga gripped the container, frowning. 

“Because adding mistletoe to a babbling potion is a very, very bad idea,” he said softly. “Deadly.”

  
  
  


\-----

Deep in a dark section of one of the most dangerous forests in Great Britain, Noya made cooing noises at what appeared to be a nest full of Cobras.

“Aww, look how big you’ve gotten,” Noya said. “You’re even starting to separate some, aren’t you guys?”

The snakes hissed in unison, dissolving into a black mask before a demented looking clown doll laid on the ground. On second glance, the doll seemed to ooze blood and the distant sound of manic laughter drifted through the clearing.

“Look at that detail,” Noya gushed. “Someone likes showing off, don’t they?”

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted his thoughts.

Noya turned. “Hey. Oh, man, is it time for dinner already?”

“Nah, we got time.” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck. “I just...kind of wanted to talk to you...about the boggarts.”

“Yeah?”

“Bro, it’s just you just seem a little...,” Tanaka floundered for a word, “ah, intense about them this time. Like even more than usual. Like even more than  _ Rolling Thunder! _ ”

Noya hesitated. “They need help!”

Tanaka held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, you  _ know  _ I get that. And I’m with you until the end. You and me, bro, fly or die.” He sighed. “But, come on, you’ve been out here more than our dorm and practically all the time you spend there is reading the magical law books. I just want to know what’s different about the boggarts?”

Noya looked down, frowning. On the forest floor, the clown doll melted once again to a black mass, expanding slowly as it tried to find a shape.

Noya took a deep breath and remind himself that this was Tanaka.  _ Tanaka.  _ That if anyone would understand it was him.

“It’s just boggarts are...you know,” Noya didn’t look up to meet his eyes, “everyone hates them.  _ Everyone.  _ Just for being how they are. Just for doing something that they can’t even control. They  _ hate  _ them. The Ministry tries to ki--tries to get rid of them.” He was talking faster now, rambling. “They’re just  _ misunderstood _ , okay? No one even wants to give them a chance. And, instead, everyone thinks they’re this dangerous monster when really they just want to protect--”

“Bro,” Tanaka interrupted. “Noya, is this about...you know?” 

“What,” he denied immediately. “No, of course not!”

Tanaka stared at him

The back mass of the bogarts started to shift more restlessly.

Noya slumped.

“I don’t know,” he lied. “Maybe. Is that...is that bad?” 

A hand on his shoulder caused Noya to look up and when he did, Tanaka smiled. “Nah, man, makes perfect sense.”

Some of the tension dropped from his frame. “Really?”

“Of course.” Tanaka paused, smile falling momentarily. “I mean...as long as you know that they’re not...that it’s not--”

“I know,” Noya cut him off. He tried to pull up a small smile. “Trust me, I know.”

Tanaka nodded, firmly just once, and then his grin was back. “We’re going to save them, Noya. Got it? We’re going to do everything we can, bro. I promise!”

Noya knew he would get it.

“You coming back to the castle with me,” Tanaka asked, the seriousness of one moment fading back into the usual routine with the ease of familiarity.

“Nah, going to stay here for awhile.”

“Kay.” Tanaka waved lazily, heading back to the path. “Don’t miss dinner or Daichi will murder you.”

Noya snorted. “He always says that.”

He waited until Tanaka had disappeared into the forest before looking down at the black mass of the bogarts, still growing unsteadily as dark tendrils started to form coarse hair and bright eyes. The low scent of blood stuck in the clearing.

Noya purposefully shoved his thoughts away, focusing, projecting until all that was left was a pile of mushy looking Brussels sprouts.

Noya grinned. “Almost got me there.”

The vegetable shifted back into a giant snake and slithered almost happily up Noya’s arm as he scratched under their chin.

“Cute,” he said fondly.

A branch snapped somewhere behind him.

Noya didn’t look away from the boggarts. “Hey, bro, didn’t want to face Daichi alone?”

“Um...it’s not Tanaka.”

Noya turned, already grinning because he’d know that timid voice anywhere.

Asahi gave a small smile in return. “Sorry if I scared you.”

Noya snorted. “Asahi, I’m pretty sure you couldn’t scare me if you tired.”

Asahi blushed like the giant, strong actually-a-personified-marshmallow that he is.

Noya’s smile edged a bit towards goofy.

_ Reasons why he loved Asahi (an incomplete list): #212 His blush. _

“Did Daichi send you,” he asked.

Asahi shook his head. “No, I just didn’t want you to miss dinner.”

“Aww, always looking out for me!”

_ Reason #502. _

“Well...um,” Asahi stammered. “I mean just didn’t want you to get hungry.”

“Thanks.” Noya took pity on him, stepping forward with the boggarts still wrapped around his arm. 

Asahi eyed them warily before slowly, gently, extending his hand until the could scratch against the snake’s head. The snake hissed softly in gratitude.

Noya watched them.  _ Reason #45: Because he’s the kindest person on the planet. _

“You know,” Asahi said, holding his hand steady as the boggart nudged against his hand, “they’re kind of sweet once you get used to them.”

Noya nodded. “People always talk about boggarts scare us but no one ever thinks about how we scare them.”

Asahi gave him a look that, even with his vast experience in Asahi watching, Noya couldn’t quite interpret.

“What?”

Asahi shook his head. “Nothing….you’re just...well, you’re not like anyone else, Noya.”

“In a good way,” Noya teased.

“The best!” Asahi blurted, before catching up with what he said and blushing even harder.

Noya grinned.  _ See Reason #212. _

And then, he sighed, crouching down and urging the boggarts to crawl back to the ground. “Guess it is about time for dinner, huh?”

“I can walk back with you,” Asahi offered immediately.

“My hero!”

“Shut up,” Asahi muttered, but patiently waited until Noya was done with his admittedly somewhat extravagant farewell to the boggarts nest, promising to come see them first thing in the morning.

The sun was already setting by the time they started through the forest.

“Daichi’s going to kill us,” Asahi sighed.

Noya bumped into his shoulder.“You’ll protect me, right, Asahi?”

“Against Daichi?” Asahi shook his head. “No, you’re on your own.”

Noya laughed.

For a second, they both walked in quiet, letting the soft living sounds of the forest creep around them.

Unsurprisingly, Noya broke it first. “Thanks, by the way.”

“For what?”

“The boggarts,” Noya answered, “thanks for agreeing to help even though I know you guys don’t really want to hang around them that much.”

Asahi blinked down at him, looking almost confused. “But, it’s important to  _ you. _ Besides, of course, we would.” Asahi shrugged as if it was easy. “They need help.”

Noya felt his heart beat just a second out of tune.

_ Reason #1: Because he’s Asahi. _

Truthfully, the first reason’s always been enough.

  
  


\-----

Sitting on one of their beds across the dorm, Makki and Matsu whispered to each other, throwing a pointed glance at Oikawa, before going right back to whispering again.

Oikawa barely avoided throwing a pillow at them.

“You can forget it, you know.” He glared. “Iwa-chan figured it out. I know you’re just doing it to mess with me.”

Twin smirks met his statement and Oikawa gave in to throwing that pillow.

The door to the dorm opened, bringing salvation to Oikawa’s remaining sanity and carrying a basic potion’s kit.

“Suga,” Oikawa called, “tell Makki and Matsu to stop driving me insane!”

Suga spared the two a glance. “I’ve given up on the impossible.”

Makki blew him a kiss.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, finally focusing on what he was carrying. “Why do you have a spare potion’s kit?”

“It’s not a spare, it’s Hinata’s,” Suga answered, unbuckling the kit to lay various bottles along his desk. “I’m checking his ingredients. I think he got a bad batch.”

“Why?” Oikawa came to stand next to him.

“They sent him mistletoe instead of holly,” Suga said, already distracted with analyzing a bottle. “I caught it while we were making babbling potions.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Mistletoe in a babbling potion’s incredibly toxic.”

“Why do you think I’m checking the kit?”

Oikawa didn’t say anything, staying silent long enough for Suga to look up.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Oikawa said. “Absolutely nothing.”

At least not until he had proof.

Once was a coincidence. Twice...was a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm running a bit late on responding to comments but they should all be answered tomorrow. As always, I appreciate absolutely all of you and thank you for your continued support. Also, get ready, things are about to start moving a lot faster...
> 
> Next Chapter: Hogsmeade


	8. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Warning, this chapter has more angst than usual including bad parenting and resulting anxiety.

_ November 21, 1998 _

_ Faculty: Headmaster Ikkei Ukai _

_ Student(s): Naoki Yachi and Kirika Uragiri _

_ Two detentions awarded and twenty points each taken from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for being out after curfew and using the Quidditch field at improper hours. In addition, fifteen points awarded to Madoka Uragiri for keeping either of the  _ ~~_ fools _ ~~ _ students from breaking their necks. _

Sitting in the library, far too early for a Saturday morning, Yachi followed the text with a small smile. 

Five detentions just in the first few months alone, five stories that Yachi had never gotten to hear before. She wondered if it was strange that she was so absurdly grateful that her father and aunt seemed to be something of troublemakers.

It was something, though. Finally, finally, just a tiny glimpse into people she’d never get to know. People who, by all accounts, were brave and reckless and daring and  _ fun  _ and...well, all the things that Yachi could never really see herself being.

She wondered...she wondered what  _ he’d _ think of  _ her _ ? What her aunt, her godmother, would think of her?

She hoped they wouldn’t be too disappointed.

“Yachi!”

Yachi jumped, looking up from the records books just as a blur of orange swung into the seat next to her.

Walking at a more sedate pace, Kageyama yawned, more falling than sitting in the chair across.

She blinked. “What are you guys doing up so early?”

“I’m always up this early!” Hinata beamed.

“He’s  _ always  _ up this early,” his roommate said, far more withering and already half asleep on the table.

“The real question is why are you up and,” Hinata eyed the book, scrunching up his nose, “reading old detention records?”

“Just look.” Yachi slid the book over to him. 

Hinata took it, starting to read until he came to the names. He looked up at her, eyes wide.

She smiled, nodding. “It’s my dad. And my aunt. Professor Rezei was telling me stories about them and...well, I decided to look here.” She laughed. “It, um, looks like they got a lot of detentions. But, well, it’s something, you know?”

Hinata reached out, grabbing her hand as he slid back the book.

“That’s amazing, Yachi,” he said, for once, completely serious.

Yachi took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

When she looked up again, Hinata was gazing around the library with an almost distant look in his eyes.

“You know,” she said, “maybe one of these record books has something about your parents in it. I can look if you’d like?”

Hinata waved her away. “Don’t worry about it. I already checked my first year. Even got a library assistant to help me, no Hinatas. If they were magical, they didn’t go to Hogwarts.” He grinned. “Guess it’s just a mystery.”

Yachi cleared her throat, trying to find something to say, when Hinata tapped the book. “So, what else did you find? Other than that they liked Quidditch which makes them super cool already.”

“Here, I’ll show you,” she said excitedly before pausing with a frown, “wait, you never said, why  _ are  _ you here so early?”

“To get you! Duh!” Hinata hit Kageyama back awake. “It’s our first Hogsmeade weekend!”

Yachi’s eyes widened. “Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot...we can go now if you--”

“Nah.” Hinata looked down at the book and grinned. “ _ This _ first.”

Yachi blinked, then slowly smiled back.

  
  
  


\-----

 

Laying face down on a book, Daichi checked once to ascertain that yes, he was in fact completely alone, before letting out a truly pathetic sounding groan.

“Well, that doesn’t sound optimistic.”

Daichi’s head shot up, pages still sticking to his face.

He narrowed his eyes. “It’s creepy how you sneak up like that.”

“Slytherin.” Suga shrugged unrepentant. “Besides, sneaking up on people is how I got most of my friends.”

“You know I really can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” Daichi mused.

“And you never will,” Suga said before looking down at the pages, thankfully only slightly crinkled by Daichi’s face. “Working on the proposal for Noya, then?”

“It’s endless,” Daichi moaned. “We divided it so it’s only twenty or so pages each and it’s still endless, Suga.”

Suga smiled sympathetically. “Yes, well, it is magical law.”

He paused momentarily, sliding the sheets over. “Here, let me help. I’ve been studying some of the Ministry statutes myself recently, I think I can help interpret.”

“Wait, really,” Daichi asked, too awestruck to even care that he sounded close to desperate.

Suga smirked. “I’ve got a few hours before I have to meet everyone at the Three Broomsticks.”

“You’re amazing,” Daichi said, head falling back on the library table. “Suga, have I mentioned lately how you’re the best boyfriend a guy could ask for?”

Suga leaned down for a soft kiss. “Once or twice but I suppose I could hear it again.”

Daichi reached forward and pulled him in for a longer kiss. “You’re amazing. Also, why were you looking into Ministry statutes?”

Suga laughed. “I keep telling you. You’re not the only one with crazy friends.”

  
  
  


\-----

Iwaizumi glared. Oikawa smirked back.

In other words, it was the normal state of things.

“How did you even get in here,” Iwaizumi huffed as Oikawa stretched out on his bed like a cat in the sun.

“Oh, please, like it’s hard?” Oikawa snorted. “Gryffindor has the  _ worst  _ dorm security ever. Even  _ Hufflepuff’s _ better at it and their common room’s open to everyone.”

Because he couldn’t really deny that, Iwaizumi settled for continuing to glare.

“Really, the only thing I actually had to worry about was whether your dormmates would be here.” Oikawa looked around. “Where are they, by the way?”

Iwaizumi decided to give up, shoving at Oikawa until he moved over enough to let him sit on the bed. “How should I know? Asahi’s probably in the second year dorm, Daichi’s either there or with Suga, and Kamasaki’s probably doing whatever people without headache causing friends normally do. Lucky him.”

Oikawa hummed, smiling in a way that was particularly infuriating.

“What,” Iwaizumi demanded.

“You’d hate doing normal stuff, Iwa-chan. You’d be so booooored.”

“How would you know? You never let me try.”

“‘Cause I  _ know  _ you.” Oikawa propped up on his elbow, looking down at him. “Duh.”

Iwaizumi tried to hit him with a pillow. Oikawa just laughed and evaded.

“Why do you think you’re a Gryffindor,” he continued. “You  _ like  _ adventure, the excitement. You like to complain; but, both you and Suga are just as bad as the rest of us.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “Take it back. We’re not that bad!”

_ “You are!” _ Oikawa singsongs, finally laying back and closing his eyes. He hums again. “Face it, Iwa-chan, you’d be soooo very, very bored without me. You’ve got too much of a saving people thing.”

Iwaizumi watched him for a moment. “That why do you make it harder for me?”

“I don’t.”

“You  _ do. _ ”

Oikawa laughed, still not opening his eyes. “If i made it harder for you--and that’s a big  _ if,  _ Iwa-chan--then, the only thing you’d have to blame for  _ that  _ is that you’re you and I’m me and that’s just the way it’s going to be.”

Iwaizumi was already halfway to a denial before he realized he didn’t quite know what he was arguing.

Instead, he nudged Oikawa’s foot. “Get up, we’re going to be late meeting Kuroo’s dad.”

“Oh no, how terrible” Oikawa said dryly, but he did get up anyway.

Iwaizumi gave him a weird look. “Why do you say it like that?”

“Just a feeling.”

  
  
  


\-----

If making a list of things he didn’t want to do, this ranked pretty freaking high.

The momentary silence as his father chewed thoughtfully was simultaneously stuffy and the most welcome part of the entire meal. Kuroo almost found himself wishing that either of them would do something as uncouth as scrape their utensils against the plate. At least that would be a preferable alternative to both the silence and his father’s attempts at small talk.

Unfortunately, even quiet couldn’t last too long.

His father finished his bite. “I take it you’ve made progress on integrating yourself to the Yamaguchi and Tsukishima families?”

Kuroo nodded. “I got an invitation to the Tsukishima’s Christmas party.”

His father smiled, looking pleased. Kuroo decided not to tell him that the invitation had come at exactly zero political maneuvering on his part and was probably much more due to events that had transpired long before his father had ever suggested he make a connection.

“And your classes?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I should still be on track for all O’s, even with Arithmancy.”

“Excellent. Quidditch?”

“We beat Gryffindor by ten points last week,” he reported, allowing a small amount of actual satisfaction to drift through. “Even with them getting the Snitch.”

“Hmm,” his father paused between bites. “You know I was fairly against you taking on Quidditch during your second year, I thought it would be better for you to focus on your studies, but it really is shaping up to be an excellent opportunity. I don’t suppose you’ve reached out to any of the Slytherin team members, have you? Some old families there. Powerful families.”

Kuroo squeezed tightly on his fork. “They’re assholes.”

“Don’t judge people before you get to know them, son. Not all Slytherin’s are the same, take your friends.”

“I know,” he gritted out. “That’s how I know that the guys on the Slytherin team are assholes.” He sighed. “Why do you even care? Most of those families are Traditionalists, anyway.”

His father sighed. “Allies are useful on either side of the line. How do you think politics work? It’s all about looking like the more favorable option. People trust what they know.”

Kuroo stabbed at his plate. “Yeah, then, how do things change?”

“They don’t,” his father said, moving to reflective. “Not really. All they do is shift until the words become more palatable. Same philosophy, new branding.”

“Doesn’t seem good enough,” Kuroo muttered.

Ozuro smiled. “Don’t be a revolutionary, son. Historically, they have a very, very short life span and I raised you better than that.”

Kuroo looked down to hide his glare.

That was the worst thing about his father, really. It would be so much easier to just  _ avoid  _ him if he was actually as dumb as he so often sounded. No, instead, the tragedy of it was his father was probably one of the sharpest men Kuroo’s knew. And, just as utterly incapable of deigning to look at anything past his own nose. 

That combination was always dangerous. Kuroo understood that more than anyone.

Ozuro laid his utensils down on an empty plate and looked up at his son. “Speaking of Quidditch, your mother showed me the paper of your last game. You didn’t tell me the Kozume’s boy was on the team?”

Only years of practice caused Kuroo not to freeze up, instead rolling the tension into an uncaring shrug. “It’s a popular sport. Lot of people like it.”

“Yes, but not everyone’s a fellow teammate.” His father sighed. “Honestly, Tetsuro, if you aren’t going to make friends with the Slytherin team, the  _ least  _ you could do is get closer to your fellow teammates. Especially our  _ neighbors.  _ You two used to be so close when you were children.”

“People lose contact” Kuroo said, smoothing his face into an annoyed frown. “We’ve changed. Kenma’s  _ quiet,  _ I wouldn’t even know what to talk to him about.”

“Quidditch apparently,” Ozuro pressed.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve even said ten words to him in  _ years.  _ Even with Quidditch. Not everyone’s going to be a valuable ally.”

“Well, maybe if you tried just a bit harder.” Ozuro shook his head. “He’s a metamorphmagus, son. Do you have any clue how rare that is? It’s even rarer than Legilimency.”

“And if I see a chance, I’ll take it,” Kuroo lied through his teeth. “But, until then just drop it, okay? Kid barely talks to anyone anyway. He’s not worth the hassle.”

Ozuro sighed. “A pity. You know really that’s where the blood purist always get it so wrong. The keep talking about protecting magic as if it’s all about how far you can trace back a bloodline. And what does that get you? Just blood curses and inbreeding. Instead, you look at  powerful families, the ones who actually  _ succeed,  _ and what do you see? It’s not history, son, that’s just the most common excuse. It’s  _ connections. _ ” He smiled, sharp almost predatory. “You tell me, Tetsuro, what do you call the man who has the most powerful people in the world in his corner?”

“The most powerful man,” Kuroo answers dully.

“Exactly.” His father’s smile softens. “That’s what I’m building for you, son. For  _ us.  _ I just hope you one day find the ambition to seize it.”

Kuroo doesn’t say anything.

Ozuro stood, wiping his mouth. “Now, let’s get started, shall we? I still have your friends to meet, after all. I don’t have all day. Pity we can’t talk longer.”

“It’s Hogsmeade weekend, Dad. They’re busy,” Kuroo lied, standing as he tried to postpone the inevitable. “Come on, they’re probably down stairs already.”

His father hummed, pacified, and quickly set off to the tavern’s staircase, Kuroo following steadily behind.

Kuroo saw them before his father. Iwaizumi, Suga, Oikawa, and Bokuto all talking right outside the bar, laughing and at ease while Kuroo felt like a guy about to watch a train crash. 

He hated this. He  _ hated  _ this because it was all going to go exactly like--

“Hello,” his father greeted happily. “You must be my son’s friends! So great to meet you, Tertsuro’s told me so much about you! I’m Ozuro Kuroo, but you, of course, call me Ozuro.” He winked at his son. “I understand my son’s already claimed the family name.”

\--like this.

Bokuto stuck out his hand first, enthusiastic grin already in place. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Kotaro Bokuto, I assume,” Ozuro said, shaking his hand. “I saw your picture in the paper. Great game against Slytherin, by the way.”

Bokuto blinked, caught off guard for all of a second. “Thanks! Yeah, it was awesome! I thought you were a Slytherin, though?”

Ozuro waved the worry away. “Sure, sure, but my wife played for Hufflepuff. And either way, I prefer to enjoy a well played game without House politics weighing me down. Wouldn’t you say?”

He directed the last question to Oikawa and Suga, both wearing their House scarves

“Have to agree.” Suga smiled. “Koushi Sugawara, sir.”

“Of course, I should have guessed by the hair. I used to serve on the Wizengamot with your parents.” He frowned. “Back when they still used their family seat, that is.”

Suga shrugged, easily enough that only someone watching very closely could detect the discomfort. “They preferred to step away from politics a couple years after I was born. Different priorities.”

No one mentioned how that also coincided with the fall of the Giant.

“Meh, for the best anyway.” Bokuto slung an arm around Suga. “All that political stuff gets boring. That’s why my parents just leave it to Great-Aunt Ena.”

Suga offered him a small but grateful smile.

“Well, that’s certainly the truth,” his father agrees with a wink. “Take it from me, back when I first started at the Ministry, I had to take two Pick-Me-Up potions before every meeting.”

“Really,” Bokuto asked.

Ozuro laughed. “Trust me, if you think classes can get boring, wait until you see some of those old bats at the Ministry drone on. Pick-Me-Up is a way of survival.”

Kuroo sets his teeth and doesn’t say anything.

“Sounds like Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, elbowing the teen in question, staying oddly quiet so far.

Ozuro’s eyes landed on him. “Ah, got another with a bit of a problem with Pick-Me-Up, I see. I’ll tell you, son, you’re in good company here.”

Oikawa smiled just a bit sharply. “I wouldn’t call it a problem unless I don’t know how to handle it.”

“Spoken like a true Slytherin,” Ozuro complimented. “You must be Oikawa, then. Congratulations, you caused quite the stir a few years ago. First Slytherin muggleborn in centuries, eh? Quite the accomplishment.”

Oikawa shrugged. “If that caused a stir, maybe things need to be shaken up a bit more.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Ozuro agreed conspiratorially. “I don’t suppose you’re going into politics?”

“I haven’t decided,” Oikawa said.

Ozuro smiled, turning to address all of them. “Then, let an old man like me give you some advice. Wherever you go, Ministry or not, friends-- _ allies _ \--are some of the most important things you can have. I’m glad to see my son found some good ones.”

Kuroo’s fist were squeezed so tightly, his nails dug into his palm.

“Dad, come on,” he said, trying to keep his tone mild, “it’s almost two, you’ll miss your port key.”

Annoyance flashed briefly before Ozuro sighed, checking his watch. “I suppose you’re right.” He turned to the group. “Sorry, I would’ve loved to chat longer. Tetsuro told me you already had plans so I scheduled a meeting.”

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Merlin. _

Iwaizumi frowned. “We don’t--”

“We don’t mind at all,” Oikawa finished smoothly. He gave a sheepish smile. “I’m afraid the plans are my fault. I already planned a date and Suga agreed to go double. Sorry, we definitely would have moved them if we knew you were coming. Maybe next time?”

“Next time,” Ozuro agreed, looking appeased. He chuckled slightly. “I suppose I should have known better than to try to plan around young love.”

He turned to Kuroo, pulling him briefly into a hug. “Goodbye, son. I’ll give your mother your love.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo muttered into his shoulder.

“Remember what we talked about,” his father whispered before pulling back and pivoting to the rest. “And lovely to meet the rest of you, as well. We’ll have to talk more soon.”

“Of course, sir,” Suga agreed.

Ozuro gave one last charming smile before turning back onto the street and slowly disappearing back into the crowd.

A few minutes passed and Kuroo finally felt like he could breathe again.

Suga hummed. “So, he seems...nice.”

The breath stuttered in Kuroo’s chest.

“He’s not,” Kuroo ground out.

Suga gave him an odd look, about to say something, before Iwaizumi beat him to the punch, turning to Oikawa. “Since when do you have a date tonight?”

“I don’t,” Oikawa replied easily.

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Oh, darn, that’s going to make the double date fairly difficult then.  _ Especially, _ since me and Daichi didn’t know about it either.”

Oikawa smirked. “Hey, Suga, if you really wanted that double date, I’m sure I could find someone!”

“Wait, so we aren’t busy?” Bokuto frowned, looking between Kuroo and Oikawa. “Then, why’d you tell your dad we are?”

“So we wouldn’t have to talk to him,” Kuroo replied shortly, already pushing back to the castle, the  _ opposite  _ way his father went.

The rest of the group exchanged looks before hurrying to catch up with him.

“He didn’t seem that bad,” Iwaizumi said carefully.

Kuroo scowled. “He is.”

“...okay.” Suga frowned.

Kuroo hunched his shoulders, speeding up through the street as if being literally further would help anything. Slowly the crowd thinned away until it was only the five of them, trudging through the snow on the way back to the castle.

“Merlin, slow down for a second,” Iwaizumi said, grabbing his arm

“What’s so bad about your dad,” Bokuto asked.

“EVERYTHING!” Kuroo finally snapped, jerking Iwaizumi off with the force of it. He ran an aggravated hand through his hair. “You don’t get it! No one but me ever gets it!”

“Gets what,” Suga demanded.

Kuroo shook his head. “Merlin, it’s  _ always  _ like this. Every bloody time. I don’t know why I bother, it’s always the same. Just wasted time.” An idea slowly took root. “Or...maybe not  _ entirely  _ wasted.”

He pulled the time turner out from under his robes.

Bokuto frowned. “Bro, what are you doing?”

“Getting away from this,” Kuroo muttered, already mentally calculating the turns. “Always said talking to Dad was a waste. This time, I actually get those hours  _ back _ .”

“You’re kidding me?” Iwaizumi huffed. “What? That’s it? You yell some vague crap about us not getting it and then, you’re just going to ditch us?”

Suga stepped forward. “Maybe we should--”

“Let him go.”

Everyone turned to stare.

Oikawa shrugged, infuriatingly calm. “Let him use the time turner. He wants to leave so bad, might as well let him.”

“Seriously,” Iwaizumi questioned.

“Trust me, Iwa-chan.”

And then, Oikawa looked at Kuroo and winked. “Do it.”

Kuroo frowned, caught between not wanting to question his luck and really,  _ really  _ wanting to question it because nothing with Oikawa was ever that easy.

He used the time turner.

Around him, the world dissolved in a blur of white. His ears popped. And when he opened his eyes again, he was standing on a significantly less snow covered road with the sun not quite fully risen.

He was alone. 

He stuffed the time turner back in his robes. Great. Perfect. Alone, exactly what he wanted to be.

For some reason, the wind seemed even colder on his walk back to the castle.

It was barely five in the morning, not even late enough for the portraits to be awake and the house elves to start putting out breakfast. Kuroo stalked through the castle without a single person around. Yeah, great, bloody freaking excellent.

His feet led him to the astronomy tower and, without much thought, he climbed through to the roof to watch the sunrise.

“What are you doing here?”

Kuroo’s head jerked up. And then, he groaned.

He  _ knew  _ it couldn’t have been that easy.

Oikawa cocked his head. “Now, see, I understand the shock of my magnificent presence can make you forget words. But, I think you pronounced ‘Joyful morning, my dear friend Oikawa’ wrong.”

Kuroo groaned again and  _ louder. _ “Merlin, I just used the bloody time turner to get away from all of you.” He slumped down against the roof. “What are you even doing on the astronomy roof anyway?”

“Couldn’t sleep, watching the stars,” Oikawa answered easily before blinking. “So, I take it I’m talking to future Kuroo then?”

He closed his eyes. “Unfortunately. I knew you were too chill about letting me go without talking.”

Oikawa hummed. “I’ll assume I’ll figure out what that means later. But, since apparently the university and destiny are plotting against you, I have to ask: talk about what?”

“I hate destiny.”

“Complain to Bokuto. He’s the one in Divination.”

That at least got Kuroo to snort.

Oikawa waited a second before reaching out to poke him. “So, you gonna tell me or what?”

Kuroo sighed, feeling like the weight of the world rested on the exhale.

“It’s my dad,” he answered.

“Ah, dads. Bummer.” Oikawa frowned before shrugging. “I mean, I assume. What’s up with yours?”

“He’s just….he’s….,” Kuroo groaned, putting his face in his hands. “He sucks, okay? He’s an asshole and manipulative and sees every bloody thing as chess piece to move around. Everyone he meets is just someone else he can move around to fit  _ his  _ plan. He just uses and uses and uses them until their all dried up and, then, he has the nerve to ask them to thank him.” 

“Sounds like a dick,” Oikawa said succinctly.

“And, then, he tries to make it seem like he’s doing it all for me when really he’s just doing for  _ himself  _ and I’m just the unlucky asshole that got born as his heir.” Kuroo ground his teeth. “But, the worst part, the bloody  _ worst  _ part is that no one else sees it. Not even  _ Mom.  _ No one ever gets its. Because you meet him and he’s...he’s like  _ that _ , he’s nice and charming and pretends to care about your interest. But, it’s  _ a lie _ . It’s all a lie. But, no one wants to believe that.  _ No.  _ So, I just look insane and everyone else is just...is trapped.”

He doesn’t finish so much as his words cut off, leaving him with an empty feeling in his chest and the cold roof against his back.

Across from him, Oikawa hummed. “Okay, so let me get this straight. Your dad sucks, yeah?”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Oikawa.”

“Too bad. Your dad sucks and he’s manipulative, right?

Kuroo groaned. “Yeah.”

“But he  _ seems  _ super nice and charming so no one ever believes you, yeah?”

“Pretty much.” Kuroo closed his eyes again.

“Okay,” Oikawa said slowly. “Now, just to check, I’m going to say you didn’t tell old us, future us, whatever, any of this and just stormed off like the secret drama king you are?”

Kuroo opened his eyes just enough to glare. “You’re a dick. And, no, I didn’t. There wasn’t any point. You all already  _ loved  _ him already. Why waste my breath?”

Oikawa paused, long enough for Kuroo to entertain half a thought that he’d miraculously given up and was going to leave him in peace.

And, then, Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“You’re an  _ asshole _ , _ ”  _ Kuroo shot back, defensively.

“Oh, definitely,” Oikawa agreed. “Doesn’t change the fact that you still didn’t even try to convince your fairly intelligent friends of  _ three years  _ that the guy they literally just met was an asshole.”

“You wouldn’t have believed me,” Kuroo yelled.

“Pft, please, you didn’t even try.” Oikawa looked at him sharply. “And, in case it’s escaped your notice,  _ I  _ believe you. You know, the guy you’ve actually sat down and talked to.”

Kuroo was half way to a retort before that sentence actually processed and his mouth clicked shut.

He frowned. “You...you believe me?”

“Honestly, you’re an actual Legilimens. I think I can trust your instincts when you tell me not to trust someone. Not to mention, you’re my  _ friend _ .” Oikawa grimaced and his tone abruptly softened. “Look, I’m sorry you’re dad’s a dick. And that apparently you’ve dealt with jerks who’d rather believe him over you, that...that  _ sucks, _ but maybe...maybe give it another try?” He shrugged awkwardly in the way he always did when the situation got too close to actual emotions that he couldn’t just avoid. “Either way, you already got me, alright?”

Kuroo stared at him.

Oikawa flopped back on the roof, blushing slightly.

Finally, Kuroo smirked. “You know if I didn’t know you better, I’d say that was actually wise.”

Oikawa snorted. “I’m always wise. But, apparently, I'm on a roll. I think I’m going to go bother Iwa-chan before it wears off.”

“No way it’ll last that long.” Kuroo laid down on the roof beside him, watching the sunrise.

“Asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Oikawa hit him with a mild shocking jinx.

“Ow!”

Oikawa smirked, eyes never leaving the sky.

Kuroo followed his gaze, muttering under his breath.

“Hey, Oikawa,” he asked eventually, once the snow started melting in his hair. “What’s your dad like? You’ve never said?”

Oikawa didn’t answer.

“Come on,” Kuroo elbowed him, “fair’s fair. You made me talk.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa said, frowning slightly. “It’s just...I have absolutely no idea. I haven’t seen him since I was three.”

“...Oh.” Kuroo winced. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Oikawa waved him off. “Why start caring about him when he obviously isn’t caring about me.” 

“Does that actually work,” Kuroo asked.

“Mostly.” He winked. “When you don’t think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and thanks to everyone for your patience. This chapter was harder to write than most. With that, I will say that the responses included here in the last scene are intended to be views based on the personal views of the individual characters and not necessarily perfect responses to similar situations in real life. As always, thank you so much for all the support I receive on this story and hope you enjoyed! Stuff's about to start going down real soon.
> 
> Next Chapter: Things to Come


	9. Things to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for cruelty to owls.

Wind whistled sharply through the small crevices of the Gryffindor Tower followed by a bitter cold that sent the residents, both younger and older students alike, scrambling for their wands to cast a quick warming spell and sealing charm.

Yamaguchi frowned. “The snow’s really coming down. I hope they don’t cancel the game.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, Professor Oiwake doesn’t cancel Quidditch short of a natural disaster.”

Another particularly strong gust of wind hit into the tower, obscuring the window in white.

“And maybe not even then,” he added.

Noya made a face. “Ugh, snow’s the worst for Quidditch games! Have you ever tried to catch a Snitch in this stuff? I hate it! I swear my fingers nearly froze off last time.” He brightened. “Good news, though, bogarts  _ love  _ the cold!”

“Of course, they do,” Tsukishima muttered, digging through his bag, “because the cold is terrible and awful so,  _ of course,  _ bogarts would love it.”

Noya shrugged cheerfully but didn’t disagree. “Means they’ll be fine over the break!”

At the mention of the break, Yamaguchi sent Tsukishima a pointed look.

“I’m looking for them,” Tsukishima grumbled back.

Asahi turned to Noya, offering a small smile. “At least, the appeal for the injunction is finally finished, right?”

Noya grinned back. “Submitted the paperwork to the Headmaster this morning! I swear I think he even smiled!”

“I was there. It wasn’t a smile, it was a grimace,” Ennoshita argued. “He was glad you stopped badgering him.”

Tanaka elbowed him. “Nah, it was a smile! Trust me, Headmaster Ukai bloody hates the Ministry! He’s gotta support us. Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor!”

Tanaka and Noya traded a high five.

“So, what’s next,” Yamaguchi asked. “With the boggarts, I mean.”

Noya slung an arm around him. “ _ Next _ , my dear, sweet, secretly conniving Yamaguchi, the protection barrier gets set up around the boggart habitat. And the Ministry’s gotta send a committee to hear our case. Then,  _ when  _ we win-- _ Fulgo Duo _ ” Noya twirls his wand as red and gold sparks fly out the end, “bam! The Ministry declares the Hogwarts’ boggarts a protected creature and no one gets to bother them ever again!”

Daichi frowned. “How often has a protection case been made for a boggart colony?”

Noya’s shoulders stiffened before he shrugged again, looking oddly furtive. “Oh, you know, maybe like...a dozen or so times. Something like that!”

“How often have they won?” Ennoshita crossed his arms.

“Won? Oh, um…,” Noya winced, “ah, never.”

The room stared at him.

“Which means ours will be the first,” Noya rallied. “Come on, guys, how cool is that? We’re making history here! Tsuki, you’re a Slytherin, you guys love stuff like that!”

“Don’t call me ‘Tsuki,’” Tsukishima muttered, head still half buried searching through his bag.

Asahi cleared his throat, mustering up a smile for Noya. “We can do it. I mean ...it's for the boggarts, right? Helping creatures who can’t help themselves. How can they say no?”

“Right,” Noya agreed, the tension loosening from his shoulders as he looked back at Asahi with that particularly soft look like the taller boy had just hung the sun.

“Found it!”

Tsukishima victoriously held up what looked like a pile of envelopes.

Tanaka tilted his head. “What is it?”

Tsukishima didn’t respond, mustering up a scowl before all but shoving an envelope in each of their hands.

Yamaguchi didn’t bother to open it, only smiling happily at Tsukishima while his best friend glared in return.

Ennoshita was the first to read it. “You’re inviting us to your family’s holiday party? Seriously?”

“And your families,” Tsukishima responded, shrugging dismissively. “If they’d like to come, that is. Invitations already went out by owl a week ago.”

Yamaguchi grinned. “Tsuki’s mom told him he should give his personal invites in person since we’re his frien--”

Tsukishima elbowed him. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi said, not looking particularly sorry.

Tanaka and Noya exchanged a glance.

Noya grinned. “Wait, does this mean…”

“I think it does!” Tanaka took on a considering expression. “Not that it’s a surprise.”

Noya nodded sagely. “True, true, but I didn’t think he’d actually admit it.”

“He’s growing up!” Tanaka wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Tsukishima glared. “I hate you.”

“But, you can’t hate us, Tsuki,” Noya crowed. “You looooove us! We’re your friends, we’ve got the invites to prove it.”

Tsukishima scowled harder which if anything made Noya and Tanaka laugh louder.

Daichi stepped in before there was a homicide. “I’d love to go, Tsukishima. Thanks for the invite.”

Tsukishima sniffed. “Whatever. Yamaguchi added most of the list, anyway.”

“Can’t add people who were already on it,” Yamaguchi countered, smiling under Tsukishima’s glower.

“He loves us,” Noya said triumphantly.

The wind whistled once again through the tower, luckily cutting off whatever Tsukishima was going to say.

Ennoshita sighed, looking at the storm outside the tower. “Come on, let’s go pick up Nao before the little dummy tries to brave the weather to find a seat himself.”

Yamaguchi grimaced, obligingly letting himself be hustled to the door. “Can’t we stay inside where it’s warm a bit longer?”

“Look at the bright side,” Tsukishima said dryly, grabbing his scarf before stepping out into the hall. “At least, you aren’t the idiots who have to play in it.”

Noya hurried forward, grabbing Asahi’s hand. “I call sitting next to Asahi!”

Asahi blushed. “What? Why?”

“Cause you’re always the warmest, duh,” Noya said, already tucking himself into Asahi’s side. The larger boy blushed harder.

Daichi headed up the rear of the group, throwing one last glance at the near blizzard outside. And somewhere in the shiver of his bones, he privately thought that Tsukishima might have a point.

He was really glad he wasn’t playing for Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw today.

  
  
  


\-----

A book sat open in Yachi’s lap.

That fact alone wasn’t that unusual; it was everything else that was.

Yachi scanned the words of the Daily Prophet again before flipping passed it to the next day’s issue, the next day’s, the next, the next all the way for the next month.

_ August 5th _ . A week after the Giant’s death. Five days after the Battle of Spinner’s End, the final battle of the war, the end of the Giant’s army. 

_ August 5th.  _ The day Yachi lost a father and godmother.

Only...only there was nothing. Every article in the paper detailing the fallout of the battle, the arrests and trials of the Ghosts, the death of the Giant and the mystery of the duelist who killed him, celebrations ending the war, death announcements, a statement from the Minister, lists of those still missing.  _ Everything  _ except the obituaries of one Naoki Yachi and one Kirika Uragiri.

It was almost...almost as if they hadn’t died at all. 

And for a brief crazed moment, Yachi had that thought. That maybe everything, her entire life, had just been a mistake. That they were both fine. Just had to go on the run, had to hide, had to...had to leave for  _ some other reason  _ while her mother stayed to cover for them. Anything except them really being dead.

But there was still one announcement. Just one, barely even a sentence, tucked in as an afterthought in the business section.

_ Madoka Yachi, last surviving heir of the Uragiri estate and wife of the late Naoki Yachi, inherits both the Uragiri and Yachi seats on the Wizamagot. _

And that was it.

That was all. Her aunt and father were still dead, just as they’d been for over a decade, and the only note their deaths had in the paper was a descriptor in the business section.

It didn’t...it didn’t make sense.

It felt wrong. On a personal level, sure, but more than that it felt like a disjointed puzzle piece and...Yachi might be the biggest coward to ever step foot in the Gryfindor common room but she was going to figure out why no matter what it took.

“Don’t you have a Quidditch game to get to?”

Yachi jerked, her head jumping up from the page. 

Rezei laughed. “Sorry, sorry, you’d think one of these days I might be able to start a conversation without nearly making you leap out of your chair.” He flicked his wand and a book came flying off the shelf behind Yachi’s head. “Unfortunately, you also just happen to be sitting in front of the Charms section and if I don’t find a heating charm good enough to get the bloody draft out of my classroom, I think I’ll go insane.”

Yachi tried to manage a small smile.

“Now, that’s a very pitiful expression considering there’s a Quidditch game to look forward to.” He grimaced. “Is it the weather? Truthfully, I know it might not be very school spirited, but I think I might stay inside with a good book this afternoon rather than risk becoming the newest Hogwarts ice sculpture.”

“My friends are playing,” Yachi said quietly.

“I’m sure they’d understand with this weather; but, it’s your choice, I suppose.” He tilted his head. “May I ask what you’re reading?”

She pushed the book forward. “It’s a recall book. I was trying to find an old Daily Prophet article.”

Rezei glanced down, his expression going solemn. “Learning more about the war?”

Yachi paused, trying to think of a way to explain it and have it come out normal. Then again, it was entirely possible that Rezei was the only one who would understand.

“I was trying to find my father and aunt’s obituaries,” she said quietly. “I just...I just wanted to know more.”

“Oh.” Rezei sighed. “And what did it say?”

Yachi frowned. “That’s the problem, I didn’t find them at all. There was nothing. Just a mention about Mom in the business section.” She flipped to the page, showing the professor. “I just...I just don’t understand  _ why _ .”

“Probably because your mother didn’t want it in there,” Rezei said dryly, lips pressed thin.

Yachi blinked. “But….why wouldn’t she?”

He sighed. “I’m sorry, Hitoka, your mother and I weren’t exactly speaking then. It’s...it’s a long story and one that I don’t think I’m the person you should ask.” He shakes his head, standing up albeit a bit unsteadily. “I’m sorry….I’m afraid I need to go, things to think about.”

“Wait!” Yachi caught his robes. “Please, if you’re not going to tell me then no one will. I don’t have anyone else I can ask.”

Rezei met her eyes, his hand landing on her arm gripping his sleeve and ever so gently pulling it away.

“Ask your mother,” he said, not unkindly. “And then...when you do, then I’ll tell you. You’re old enough to understand, Hitoka.”

And then he turned, disappearing down the hall and leaving Yachi alone in the library with more questions than answers.

  
  
  


\-----

The air burned harshly in Hinata’s lungs as he tried to find the dark shapes, signifying his teammates, through the white blur of the snow.

As he watched, two of the Ravenclaw Chasers--Watari and Misaki--accidentally flew into each other, trying to avoid an errant that Bludger that Hinata honestly couldn’t tell where it came from. To his left, there was a loud curse that sounded like Koki so at least Hinata knew where one of his teammates was.

The game was, um, not exactly anyone’s best and Hinata was quickly learning that playing Quidditch in the middle of a  _ blizzard  _ was the absolute worst!

The sky was slowly creeping into night as the game entered the four hour mark with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff only scoring a measly eighteen goals between them and using almost all of their timeouts. The Snitch hadn’t been spotted once. 

There was one bright side.

Kageyama and Hinata had never had to see each other to know where the other would be.

Hinata put all his faith in hoping and raced in the direction he though the goal was, trying to listen against the hiss of the wind for any slight change.

In the end, he sensed more than heard the Quaffle, holding up his arm barely in time for the ball to whack into his side. 

He scrambled with his hand, trying to get a hold before it fell in what had to be the messiest throw Kageyama and him had ever done.

His broom creaked ominously beneath him, frost patterns running down the handle.

Hinata gripped his hand tighter around the handle, pushing it forward against the wind.

His nose and cheeks stung even under the mask and goggles.

Yaku didn’t even have time to see him cutting through the snow before Hinata threw for the goal.

The hoop lit up a light yellow, a charm Professor Oiwake had placed before the game to notify the audience of a goal.

Through Hinata’s earmuffs, there was an indistinct buzz that was all he could hear of the announcer.

He supposed it didn’t matter if he heard. He was keeping up. 

Hufflepuff’s 150 to Ravenclaw’s 30.

Just four more goals and Hufflepuff could win this, Snitch or no Snitch.

The sound of a whistle signaled the last timeout and Hinata swore he saw Yaku moan in relief as the older boy returned to the field.

The rest of the Hufflepuff team met in the changing room they were using for shelter.

Futakuchi tugged off his mask, swearing. “Oiwake’s a sadist for making us play in this.”

“I like the cold,” Aone said quietly, offering a barely there shrug.

Futakuchi rolled his eyes. “Then you must have been part polar bear in a former life. I’m freezing off my bloody--”

“Alright,” Bokuto cut him off, “uh, so everyone remember to renew your heating charms, yeah?”

Mad Dog responded by sending Bokuto a death glare...or maybe just a regular glare...or a smile? Hinata always had trouble telling with Mad Dog.

Koki smiled, bumping his shoulder against Mad Dog. “Any other tips, Captain?”

“Don’t freeze,” Bokuto said adamantly. “Or die. That last one’s important.”

Kageyama exchanged a look with Hinata. “So, just keep doing what we’ve been doing?”

Bokuto sighed. “Yeah, we don’t have a lot of options with the snow. Right now, the only advantage we really got is you and Hinata’s freaky catches are used to being thrown blind. Everyone else just, ah, try to stay alert?”

Futakuchi moaned a bit desperately, side eyeing Mad Dog. “Any sign of the Snitch yet?”

Mad Dog growled which was really answer enough.

Outside, Professor Oiwake blew the warning whistle and they all started their hustle back outside.

“Next time, we should be smart about this like Akaashi was and  _ stay inside _ ,” Futakuchi muttered. “Have to postpone the game if  _ none  _ of us show up.”

“Akaashi has a headache.” Bokuto pouted.

“Lucky him.” Futakuchi rolled his eyes, taking to the sky with Aone and Koki right behind him until they disappeared again into the snow.

The last ones on the field, Hinata turned to Kageyama with a grin. “Just four more goals, right?”

Kageyama nodded, one end of his mouth turning up slightly in what Hinata interpreted as a full on smile.

They pushed off of the field.

Oiwake blew the whistle.

Ravenclaw took the advantage of the time out to grab the Quaffle, their captain Sakai racing towards the goal while everyone was still getting in position. Hinata lost track of her in the white at halfway down the field.

There was a slight whistle and Hinata ducked on instinct, a second before a Bludger screeched over his head.

His broom fought against him as he pulled back up, crackling under his hands against a sudden gust of wind, before a large hand caught his shoulder. 

Aone smiled down at him.

“We didn’t see you,” Aone’s deep voice cut across the cold. “You okay?”

Hinata nodded, offering a smile back. “I’m fine! Don’t worry about it!”

Aone patted his shoulder one more time before they both set off to their parts of the field.

To Hinata’s left, a bright blue hoop shown through the ice.

Okay, Hufflepuff’s 150 to Ravenclaw’s 40. Five goals.

They could do it

Hinata leaned forward on his broom, getting ready.

He waited.

One breath. Bokuto was probably getting ready to throw the Quaffle back into play.

Another breath. Last he saw Koki, he was helping out Aone and Futakuchi so Kageyama would be the only one Bokuto could throw to.

A third breath. They’d have to time it right, wait until that perfect moment so Kageyama could get around Ravenclaws’ Chasers.

Another second and…..

_ Now! _

Hinata turned down in a corkscrew and raced to the other side of the field, pulling low to avoid the Beaters.

He kept going, down enough that he was back under the low hanging clouds that were taking up most of the pitch.

The best place. Find the best place. The perfect place. The one that Kageyama would think he’d go to.

Ugh, funny thing, it’s really  _ a lot  _ harder to try to guess what other people think you’d think rather than just think what you wanna think! Wait, that didn’t make sense, did it?

The Quaffle cut through the snow and landed perfectly in his hands.

Hinata grinned. Oh, well, it didn’t have to make sense.

He angled back up, frowning slightly as his broom crackled again under the force.

Yaku saw him this time, driving towards the right still just a second behind Hinata’s throw.

160 to 40. Four more goals.

Yaku dropped down to get the Quaffle.

There was a tap on Hinata’s shoulder and he glanced to his left just in time to see Futakuchi wink at him. “Get ready.”

Yaku threw to Watari, backed up by Misaki above him.

Two Bludgers screeched out of the blur of white, slamming hard into Watari’s chest as he turned.

The Quaffle fell. Misaki diving to get it, only to have to pull up to dodge the Bludger Futakuchi  just retrieved.

Hinata dove faster, not even catching it so much as hitting the Quaffle back up and towards the goal before Yaku could react.

The hoop lit up gold.

Hinata let out a breath, looking up to find Aone and Koki waiting in the snow and sending them a thumbs up.

Three more goals.

Yaku’s next throw made it to Misaki, both Watari and Sakai covering her from Koki and the Beaters

The three Ravenclaws kept their formation, flying in fast to the other side of the field while the Hufflepuff’s tracked them, trying to throw them off with Bludgers.

Hinata lost sight of them halfway down the pitch and waited, still, for either the bright blue light of a goal or some kind of indication that Hufflepuff got the Quaffle.

Around him, the sky had finally darkened to night and everything seemed...cold. Cold in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature. He didn’t know where any of his teammates were, didn’t even know about the Ravenclaws. The stands were nothing but a giant dark blur he could sometimes catch a glimpse of between the gusts of white. 

It felt oddly like he was alone, in a way Quidditch wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to feel like. Quidditch was about a team, seven players working together.

Quidditch was...it was the beauty of seeing the top of the world, a view he’d never be able to see just on his own.

Hinata...Hinata wasn’t supposed to be alone.

A dark flash cut through the sky followed by another, players flying to the other side of the field. Which meant Hufflepuff got the Quaffle.

Which meant it was time for Hinata got to  _ do something _ other than waiting around in the cold.

He thought only for a second before going with instinct. Not down again. They’d be expecting it. So, instead, he went up, way up, using the cover of the wind, the clouds, the snow, the night, and hoping that Kageyama would understand his line of reasoning. 

The only place Hinata could be absolutely sure no one was going to be, high enough where he couldn’t even see five feet in front of him.

Under his hands, he could feel his broom protest, creaking even louder in the ice in a way that Hinata had never heard before.

The creaking got louder, sharpening until it was a crack and as he watched, tiny spindle like lines broke out around the handle, running down the wood.

He frowned, just for a moment, before three things happened one right after another.

First, the muffled voice of the announcer was swept up and away in a rush of wind. Hinata turned, trying to catch the words.

Second, the Quaffle swooped in front of him. Too low. Just a foot too low and Hinata dove for it. Hanging off his broom as his hand wrapped around it and…

Third.

His broom exploded.

Hinata pitched forward, the scream pulled out of his lungs by a cold force of air, as he hung suspended for a single second amidst the cloud of splinters, catching across his uniform.

He fell.

And then he kept falling, faster and faster only buffeted by the wind pushing back against him and…

He was lost in the white. 

He couldn’t see the ground. Didn’t know how high up he was.

No one...no one could see  _ him. _

He was going to hit the ground before anyone knew he fell.

He plummeted through the snow with the split second realization that he was going to die and that was going to really, really suck.

Something whammed into him with the force of a train and arms wrapped him, holding him to a chest.

“Bit dramatic don’t you think? Kenma catches the Snitch and, what, you fall off your broom? Bad sportsmanship there, Hinata. Trying to steal our thunder?”

Hinata breathed in shakily, his heart still slamming hard in his ribs and his hands trembling as he turned up to see Kuroo. “D-d-didn’t f-fall. B-bro-om broke.”

“Broke?” Kuroo eyed the wood shards still embedded in Hinata’s uniform.

“It e-exploded,” Hinata answered.

“Brooms don’t just explode.” Kuroo finally landed them on the ground and Hinata all but fell off before there was another arm there steadying him. 

He glanced up to see Kageyama, frowning. “What happened?”

“His broom exploded,” Kuroo answered for him, picking off one of the splinters stuck on Hinata’s back.

“HINATA!” Hands landed on Hinata’s shoulders and Bokuto’s looking down at him, panicked. “I told you  _ not  _ to die! I specifically said  _ don’t die! _ ”

“Hey, maybe you  _ are  _ psychic,” Kuroo said dryly.

“Huh?” Bokuto glanced up before firmly shaking his head. “What? No way! This doesn’t  _ count _ !” The older boy looked back to Hinata, expression going serious. “Hinata, I don’t want to pull this card. But listen to your Captain! Next time, I say don’t die! Don’t almost die! Got it?”

“Um, sorry,” Hinata said, offering up a weak smile.

By now, both of the teams were swarming over--shards of wood still gradually landing in the wind around them.

“Hinata?” Kenma pushed through the crowd, the Snitch still clutched tightly in his hands and Yachi right behind him.

“Hey! Um, good catch!” Hinata beamed. “Ah, sorry, I missed it!”

Kenma gave him a look that clearly questioned his sanity. Sadly, it wasn’t a particularly rare look.

Futakuchi snatched one of the larger wood pieces off the ground. “Ouch, looks like someone forgot to charm it against the ice. That’s a broom maker malfunction there. You’re lucky you weren’t  _ killed _ ! Who made this thing?”

“Er, it was a Nimbus 5000,” Hinata said glumly, the last of his shock dying away to see the poor, pitiful remains of his once beautiful broom.

“They should know better.” Futakuchi punches his arm. “Next time go with a Firebolt.”

Professor Oiwake finally made it through the crowd, blowing his whistle to get to Hinata. “Alright, everyone, back up. You can talk to him in the infirmary  _ after! _ ”

“But, I’m not even hurt,” Hinata protested. “I can just--”

Oiwake gave him a sharp look and the words died in his throat.

As Hinata was dragged routinely off the field with no broom, face still stinging from the cold, and splinters still digging in at odd angles, he supposed this wasn’t the  _ worst  _ Quidditch game he’d ever played.

But, it was pretty close.

  
  
  


\-----

An hour later on an emptied out Quidditch field, a figure waded through the snow with his wand in hand.

He glanced around, checking once again that no one but himself had braved the cold, before pulling his hood even tighter across his face.

He held out his wand to the snow and made a complicated wave as the snow steadily melted into a dripping puddle.

More magic poured into the wand and slowly the puddle dried until all that was left was dead grass and broken splinters of what used to be a broom.

The figure picked the splinters up, gathering all he could find and stuffing them into his cloak, before holding up his wand once more to the sky.

_ “Ventus.” _

The gathered snow blew across the field, scattering in a spiral before being dumped evenly once again on the ground.

By the time, the figure turned and left the field the only trace that he was ever there were a series of footprints quickly being covered by the approaching blizzard.

When the figure was finally back inside he pulled back his hood.

Oikawa frowned at the splinters held innocently in his hand.

Brooms don’t just explode.

And stairs don’t just break. And potion kits don’t just swap out deadly ingredients.

But, they were. And Oikawa was going to find out why.

And when he did, someone was going to pay.

  
  
  


\-----

An owl flew with frozen wings.

A mangy body with feathers frozen off to show bloody unprotected skin underneath. The remaining feathers were drenched in murky saltwater long since iced over.

The owl twitched in the wind unnaturally like a not quite living thing, wings beating frantically in the air even as it looked like every beat forward would break bones.

The owl’s eyes held the mad sheen of yellow and his thoughts hadn’t been his own for a long, long time. Not in days.

A letter was clenched tightly in its claws.

The spires of a castle broke through the clouds and a frozen lake, much nicer than the waters the owl called home.

Close. Almost there.

A boy shivered slightly at the edge of his forest, waiting for a friend to finish feeding their fears to a pack of lonely, hated creatures.

“Noya,” the boy called. “Bro, hurry up! I’m freezing!”

“Just a few more minutes,” the friend called back.

The boy rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I’m going ahead before the elves put away dinner. Want me to grab you something?”

“Nah, I’ll run by the kitchen!”

“Suit yourself.” The boy shrugged, pulling tightly on his scarf to try to protect his face against the cold.

Almost there.

The boy walked alone, trudging his own path through dark and snow, the only light coming from a half moon and the soft glow coming from his wand.

The ice in the owl’s wings cracked as he beat them faster and faster so he could at last be finished.

Nothing else mattered. Noting except--

The owl crashed in the snow in front of the boy in a whirring blur of white.

“MERLIN!”

The owl held up the letter and the hint of sickly yellow finally faded from the owl’s eyes as he was finally allowed to let them fall shut.

Ryuunosuke Tanaka watched as the owl died in front of him.

“Oh, man, poor little guy.” He bent down, eyeing the damage on the owl’s body as he tried to remember every single animal tip Noya had ever told him. “What happened to you?”

He took the letter still clenched in the bird’s claws--a dirty crumpled piece of paper, water stained around the edges. He flipped it open.

His blood went cold.

Scrawled on the paper was a symbol--two crossed wands, interwoven with a snake--and a word.

_ Soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends what I vaguely think of as the first act of this story. As always, thanks everyone for their support. I'm a bit paranoid about typos in this chapter so if you see any, just tell me and I will change them.
> 
> Last, I'm going to try to avoid it, but there might be an extra week delay for the next chapter as I'm moving across the country next week. That said, exciting things to come!
> 
> Next Chapter: The More, The Merrier


	10. The More, the Merrier

Lev chewed on his food thoughtfully. “You...have terrible luck.”

Hinata grunted, face down on the table.

“Like  _ really  _ terrible. Like troll level terrible.”

“I knooooow,” Hinata moaned pitifully.

“Have you ever thought you might be cursed?”

Kenma sighed, looking down at his book. “He’s not. Yachi and I checked him after last year.”

Hinata’s head shot up. “What? When?”

Both Yachi and Kenma declined from answering.

“Seriously, though,” Lev continued, leaning forward over the table. “Who’s broom freaking  _ explodes _ ?! It’s a miracle you’re alive. You’re like a walking, talking human catastrophe!”

“Thank you?”

Kageyama stabbed at his plate viciously.

“It’s not my fault,” Hinata protested.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes like he didn’t  _ quite  _ believe him

Lev grinned. “Hey, look at the bright side, Hinata, it’s almost  _ Christmas _ ! No one nearly dies at Christmas! It’s like a rule or something! It’s un-festive!”

Yachi frowned. “I’m pretty sure that’s not a--”

“Just let him have it,” Kageyama interrupted her.

Yachi shrugged.

“See, you’re safe!” Lev reached out and punched Hinata on the shoulder. “Just as soon as we get through exams.”

Kenma glanced away from his book. “Have you even studied?”

Lev paled, shooting a nervous glance at a table a few rows back. As if sensing it, Yaku looked up with a death glare.

“Of course, I have,” Lev lied, digging his bag out from under the table and rooting around through crumpled notes. “I’ve done, ah, all of the studying!”

Kenma gave him a deadpan look. “When the Aurors ask me about your murder, I’m not testifying.”

Lev laughed awkwardly before gesturing to his mess of a bag. “Um, help? Please!”

Kenma rolled his eyes, standing from the table and gathering his things.

He looked briefly at Hinata. “Don’t die.”

Hinata smiled. “I’ll do my best.”

Kenma nodded, turning off toward the exit.

“Wait! Kenma!” Lev yelped, chasing after him and holding up his bag. “Come on! You’re a Ravenclaw! You guys love learning, right?”

Kenma kept walking, Lev right behind him.

Kageyama huffed, watching him go. “You think he’ll help him?”

“Not for free,” Yachi said.

Hinata tilted his head. “You ever think Kenma should have been a Slytherin?”

“That…,” Yachi paused in thought, “would be absolutely terrifying.”

“Right!” 

Hinata moved down to start picking up his own bag.

Yachi grabbed his hand. “Wait!” 

Hinata stopped, both him and Kageyama looking up at Yachi in bewilderment.

“Um, I need to talk to you. Both of you.” Yachi looked down, her voice dropping hesitantly. “I...I need your help.”

Kageyama and Hinata exchanged a look.

“Anything,” Hinata promised. 

Yachi didn’t look up. “I think my mom’s hiding something from me. Something...something about my father and aunt’s deaths

“Like what,” Kageyama asked.

Yachi gave a helpless smile. “I don’t know. There’s just….so, so much I don’t know and I’m---I’m so---,” she stopped, taking a breath before trying again. “Professor Rezei said I need to ask her before he can tell me anything and I’m just….,” she looked down.

“I’m scared,” she admitted, wiping at her eyes. “I’m scared my mom’s hiding something terrible. Why else wouldn’t she tell me?”

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a look, leaning closer until they were blocking Yachi from view.

“Just tell us what you need us to do,” Hinata said, offering a small smile.

“I..I know it’s a lot to ask and especially last minute, but,” she took a breath, “would you come home for the holidays with me? I...I don’t want to be alone.”

“Sure,” Hinata said immediately. “No problem.”

Yachi blinked up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Hinata agreed. “I doubt the orphanage will miss me that much.” He paused. “I’ll have to get Natsu a really, really good present this year. She’ll understand.”

Yachi looked at Kageyama with large eyes.

Kageyama shrugged. “My dad won’t mind as long as I flooed back for New Year.”

Yachi looked between them, lips pressing together tightly as she wiped again at her eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered and if her voice was slightly watery still, well, that was okay.

Hinata hugged her to his side, jerking Kageyama until he was pushed into it as well.

“What are friends for?”

  
  


\------

Tanaka sat quietly at the table, poking at his food rather than eating it.

Ennoshita frowned. “What’s up with you?”

Tanaka didn’t answer.

“Hey!” Ennoshita waved a hand in front of his face.

Tanaka jerked, blinking up at him. “What?”

“You’re being quiet,” Tsukishima accused. “Stop it. You’re scaring Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “What Tsuki means is are you okay?”

_ “Why wouldn’t I be,”  _ Tanaka demanded, tone gone lower and louder, almost...almost aggressive. He shook his head, closing his eyes and when he spoke again his voice was back to normal. “Sorry. Yeah...I’m fine. Just exams, you know?”

He grabbed his stuff in short, ragged gestures, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “I’m gonna go study.”

The rest of the table watched him go, frowning at each other.

“Um, should we...go after him,” Asahi asked, unsure.

Daichi paused before shaking his head. “Let’s give him some time. He’ll tell us if he needs to.” 

“Besides, it’s  _ Tanaka _ .” Tsukishima snorted. “When’s the last time he’s been quiet about  _ anything  _ for long.”

Ennoshita chewed on his lip, still frowning. “Where’s Noya?”

“Checking on the boggarts.” Asahi gave a small smile. “He’s worried they’ll miss him too much come the holidays.”

“Miss their daily meals more like,” Tsukishima retorted.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Yamaguchi gave an innocent smile. “If Noya’s really worried, I’m  _ sure  _ they’ll be room for them at your family’s estate. Right, Tsuki?”

Tsukishima elbowed him. “Don’t even  _ think  _ about it.”

Daichi groaned, head in his hands. “No,  _ please _ , I’m with Tsukishima. For once, can we just have a nice  _ normal  _ thing like a holiday party without anything trying to kill us or literally feed on our fears?”

“Which is his way of saying Suga’s going to be there,” Asahi added.

Daichi glared. “Maybe. In other words, please all of you just act normal. Just this time. One night. It’s all I’m asking.”

“The two you need to worry about aren’t even here.” Ennoshita rolled his eyes.

“Besides,” Yamaguchi laughed, “when’s anything Noya and Tanaka are at ever normal?”

  
  
  


\-----

“--so, please, please, let’s just have one normal night, okay,” Suga concluded pleadingly over their usual library table.

Oikawa smirked. “Don’t worry, Suga, we won’t ruin your super, special holiday date with your boyfriend...or you know, we won’t  _ try  _ anyway.”

Suga sighed. “I suppose that’s all I can ask. Though, really, I think we can get through  _ one  _ party without the time turner, right?”

“It’s a party with my father and a bunch of other uppity pureblood families,” Kuroo said dryly. “Trust me, you couldn’t pay me to experience it twice.”

He grimaced suddenly as if just realizing exactly how true his words were going to be.

Bokuto bumped his shoulder, smiling. “Least you won’t be going through it alone. Right, bro? We’ll get you through it. You dick of a dad included.”

Kuroo hesitated before nodding, some of the tension falling away from his shoulders.

Iwaizumi turned, raising an eyebrow at Oikawa. “What about you? Suga’s got Daichi, you bringing what’s her name to the party?”

“Kano or Miwa?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Like I’m keeping track. The Ravenclaw one.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan! At least remember the name of the possible love of my life. ” Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “Also, neither. Kano and I ended it last week and Miwa--the ‘Ravenclaw one’--broke up with me like a month ago.”

“Good for her,” Kuroo deadpanned. “So much for love of your life.”

Oikawa shoved him. “Don’t envy me for my popularity. I’m sure  _ eventually  _ you’ll find someone to look passed your multitudinous character flaws.”

“Multitudinous? Aww, Tooru, is someone breaking out the big words for me? Big words aren’t going to help you win our bet, you know.”

“Don’t need them to. It just goes with your big head.”

“If you think that’s big, you should see--”

“Please,” Iwaizumi interrupted, “I’m literally begging you not to finish that sentence.”

Kuroo smirked, miming zipping his lips. “Only because of Bo’s delicate ears.”

“Huh?” Bokuto turned up from his magazine, chewing on the end of his quill. “My delicate what?”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Um, I mean this in the nicest way, but don’t you think you might want to study for Arithmancy?”

“Nah,” Bokuto said cheerfully, holding up the magazine. “Look, it’s a Muggle magazine! It’s got these funny little horoscope things in it! I didn’t know Muggles could see the future!”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a look.

“Er,” Oikawa started, “they...can’t. Wait, please don’t tell me--”

“I can use this for my Divination exam,” Bokuto cheered. “It’s perfect!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi leaned closer together. 

“Should we stop him,” Iwaizumi whispered.

Oikawa shrugged. “Honestly? I think it’s one of his better plans.”

“It’s terrible!”

“Well,....yeah….”

Bokuto blinked, watching them. “I mean unless I come up with my own super, awesome prediction, of course!”

The entire table winced.

Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa, shaking his head decisively. “You’re right. Don’t tell him.”

Bokuto smiled beatifically. 

Kuroo glanced back at his own textbook, groaning. “Speaking about predictions, I’d like to officially submit my nomination of Professor Yamiji for Hogwarts’ Professor of the Year Most Likely to Kill Us.”

Oikawa laughed. “Seconded. Is that a thing, by the way? It feels like it should be a thing. Can we make it one?”

“Talk to Matsu and Makki,” Iwaizumi said.

“No professors tried to kill us last year,” Suga mused. 

Kuroo double checked the Silencing Charm around the table before leaning in. “No, but  _ technically _ , the basilisk was Salazar’s fault so really a Founder tried to kill us which is even worse.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “That’s reaching.”

“Not really.” Oikawa clapped his hands together. “So, all for Yamiji’s Arithmancy class secretly being a force of darkness and destruction? Going once?”

Kuroo pulled up Bokuto’s hand from where he’d gone back to the magazine. Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi’s only to be smacked away.

“Ow, Iwa-chan!”

“And that’s still three against two,”  Kuroo announced. “Sorry, Suga, Iwaizumi. It’s official. Yamiji’s secretly trying to kill us through sheer, agonizing homework assignments.”

“What a way to go.” Oikawa wiped away a fake tear.

Bokuto grunted, distracted.

“You know you could always  _ drop the class _ ,” Iwaizumi suggested.

Both Oikawa and Kuroo looked at him like he was crazy.

“And lose the bet,” Oikawa asked as if the very idea pained him.

“For shame, Iwaizumi.” Kuroo shook his head. “Ten points from Gryffindor. Where’s your sense of inner competition? ”

“It died along with your common sense.”

Suga laughed, standing and packing up his things before Kuroo and Oikawa could retort. “Come on, let’s go get lunch before the elves pack it up.”

Oikawa shrugged, obediently packing his stuff. “Who cares? We can just use the time turner. Think of it like a test even. We’ve never tried it with multiple people before.”

“Two lunches!” Bokuto beamed.

Suga whacked Oikawa’s shoulders.  _ “No. _ That’s just asking for something to go wrong.”

“If they didn’t want it tested, they shouldn’t have given it to teenagers,” Kuroo said reasonably, discreetly cancelling the charms around the table.

Suga glared. “No.”

“Killjoy,” Oikawa singsonged before his eyes went up to the library doors. “Ahh, and look, speaking of killjoys…”

Daishou met Oikawa’s gaze with a withering look. “Hmm, and I thought the library was charmed against vermin. Pity.”

Kuroo smirked. “Come on, Daishou, I’m sure they wouldn’t do that. How would a snake like you eat without your daily helping of rats?”

“Clever,” Daishou said. “I’m surprised you were able to think of that without one of your tag ons whispering in your ear.” He glanced at the books. “Studying? Good, you’ll need it judging on that  _ abysmal  _ freezing charm you used last duel.”

“Still sore he almost knocked you on your ass,” Oikawa taunted.

Daishou snorted. “The only way either of you could knock me on my ass is from laughing too hard at your pathetic attempts at dueling.”

“Geeze, makes you wonder why the captain partnered you with us,” Kuroo said. “Probably hoping we could teach you something.”

“Probably hoping I could do damage control,” Daishou shot back.

Iwaizumi’s hand slapped over Oikawa’s mouth. “No, we’re done. I’m hungry. Daishou...just go study or something. We’ll see you next Dueling practice.”

Daishou sniffed, pushing past them.

Kuroo watched him go.  “Aww, look Iwaizumi, he’s pouting. You probably ruined his entire day. Daishou _ loves _ our fights!”

Iwaizumi sighed with his long patented surrounded-by-idiots glare.

Oikawa bit the hand still over his mouth.

“OW!”

Oikawa skipped ahead out of dodge, laughing as Iwaizumi tried and failed to catch him.

Iwaizumi looked up. “Oikawa--”

And then, Oikawa slammed directly into the person walking behind him, tripped, and fell backwards onto his back.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto yelled happily, all but swinging his arms around the teen with the gusto of an over eager owl.

“Oh, no, don’t worry, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Oikawa muttered, pouting until Suga finally relented and helped him off the floor.

Akaashi glanced dryly up at Bokuto, still hanging off him. “Your mother sent me a letter to remind you to bring your nice robes home.”

“Blugh, Akaashi, but they’re itchy,” Bokuto’s face scrunched up before he frowned. “Wait, why didn’t she just tell  _ me _ ?”

Akaashi gently peeled him off. “Probably because the last time she sent you a letter, you forgot about it for three months.”

“I was busy,” Bokuto protested

Akaashi’s expression didn’t change.

“Ugh, fine,” Bokuto relented, looking suddenly sheepish.

“You don’t have any clue where the robes even are, do you?”

“I’m pretty sure I saw them somewhere,” Bokuto said apologetically. “Um, but that somewhere might’ve been under Washio’s bed...and it might’ve been last year.”

Akaashi glanced back at Suga. “Do you mind if I borrow him?”

“Good luck.” Suga smiled.

He sighed, grabbing Bokuto’s arm and all but pulling him down the hall towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

The rest of the group watched them disappear down the hall.

“So, I have a question,” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi grimaced. “Stop, that tone never means anything good.”

“No, please, go ahead,” Kuroo smirked. “That tone  _ never  _ means anything good.”

Suga just shook his head fondly.

Oikawa hummed. “Akaashi lives with Bokuto’s family, right?”

The smirk slid off of Kuroo’s face. “Darn. I hate it when Iwaizumi’s right. Drop it, Oikawa. Trust me.”

“What?” Oikawa frowned. “It’s a simple question. It’s not like it’s a secret. Right?”

“No, but I know where this is going.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Fine. Yes, Akaashi lives with the Bokuto’s. Pretty sure he has since he was like seven or something.”

“Why?”

Kuroo snapped his fingers. “And that’s exactly what I knew you were going to say next. Don’t ask. I don’t know. And the people who  _ do  _ know aren’t talking.”

This time, Suga frowned. “You’ve never asked Bokuto?”

“I have. He wouldn’t tell me. Told me to drop it.”

“What about Akaashi,” Oikawa questioned.

Kuroo grimaced. “Did that, too.  _ Bad idea. _ ”

“Why,” Iwaizumi asked.

Kuroo rubbed a hand over his chin. “Because I’ve barely seen Bokuto mad longer than ten minutes. When he found out I was bothering Akaashi about it, he didn’t talk to me for a month.”

The rest stared at him.

“Just trust me.” Kuroo shrugged. “Some mysteries aren’t supposed to be solved. Even for the Investigators’ Club.”

 

\-----

The Ghost stood in the middle of the forest, watching.

An all black mask covered his face like the hood of an executioner.

Tanaka stood in front of him, frozen to the spot with his heart beating hard in his chest.

Slowly, the seconds turning over themselves like a quiet eternity, the Ghost lifted his hand, dropping a letter right in front of Tanaka’s feet. The letter unfurled, a single word and symbol.

_ Soon. _

The word tasted like ash in Tanaka’s throat.

The Ghost reached for his hood.

“Don’t,” Tanaka bit out.

The Ghost silently lifted the mask.

_ “I SAID DON’T!” _

The mask fell to the ground.

Tanaka’s breath echoed heavily in his ears as he stared at his own face under the hood.

He lifted his wand.

The Ghost Tanaka tilted his head in curiosity.

_ “Riddikulus.” _

The spell hit the Ghost in the chest and the black robes melted away to be replaced by a prefect badge and a studious reflection. 

The boggart Tanaka huffed snottily, pulling out a notepad--no doubt to write up a fake detention slip--while the real Tanaka fell heavily on the ground, trying to get his breathing back under control.

He closed his eyes.

Not real. Not going to happen. Just a boggart.

The words died out as he felt the very real letter still sitting in his pocket.

“Bro?”

Tanaka’s head jerked up just in time to see Noya pushing through the trees to sit next to him.

With an excitement almost akin to a puppy, the boggart shifted into a mass of black reforming into a spider that all but scuttled to Noya in their hurry.

Noya laughed, catching them and rubbing at their back. “Hey, guys, you miss me?”

The spider shifted to a black cobra that hissed softly in response under Noya’s hands.

“They’re getting so big,” Noya cooed fondly. “You know I bet it won’t be long until they can manage speech!”

“Great,” Tanaka said, far from enthusiastically.

Noya cocked his head. “How’d you beat me out here, bro?”

“Skipped dinner,” Tanaka admitted. “Wasn’t hungry.”

Noya watched him, eyes lighting up with that certain intensity as if Tanaka was a dangerous creature that Noya was trying to find the right way to approach.

Tanaka smothered a slightly hysterical laugh. Sometimes...sometimes that’s what he felt like. That there was something fundamentally dangerous in his very nature and now it was only the matter of one wrong move and he’d snap.

Noya would say that no creature can be fundamentally bad.

Tanaka’s….Tanaka’s not so sure.

After all, aren’t people creatures, too? And people...people Tanaka  _ knows  _ can be bad.

“What’s up,” Noya asked.

Tanaka shoved a hand in his pocket, pulling out the crumpled letter and pushing it into Noya’s hands.

Noya read it. “Oh….shit.”

This time Tanaka really did laugh. It wasn’t a nice laugh.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Is it really from…”

“I got it yesterday night,” Tanaka said instead. “The owl that delivered it….it was terrible, the little guy looked like he had been  _ Imperiused  _ within an inch of his life. He  _ died  _ right after he delivered it. It was sick.”

Noya shivered, the boggart shifting under his hands and slowly growing until the shape started growing fur. 

The boggart let out an animalistic whine and Noya’s head snapped to them, letting out a breath and focusing until there was only a pile of brussel sprouts laying in his hand.

“Sorry,” Noya said quietly.

Tanaka shrugged stiffly. “It’s about that time, isn’t it?”

Noya nodded. “Not important right now. How’d they get an owl in Azkaban?”

“No idea,” Tanaka said miserably. “They must’ve snuck it past the dementors somehow. Uncle Yori already alerted the Aurors. Saeko got one, too, and she’s all the way in Romania.”

“Same thing,” Noya asked, running his finger along the word.

“Yeah,” Tanaka said, shoulders folding in.

“What do you think it means?”

_ “I don’t know,”  _ Tanaka all but yelled, standing up to pace in the clearing. “Maybe it doesn’t mean anything. Maybe they’re just trying to scare us. Maybe it  _ does  _ mean something but only they’d know. They’re  _ insane, _ Noya! They were messed up before Azkaban, what do you think twelve years of dementors did to them?”

“Are you sure it’s them?”

“Who else would use the family crest?” Tanaka pointed to the dueling wands interwoven with the snake. “Even my uncle doesn’t use it anymore. No one would use it except  _ them! _ ”

“You want to tell the others?”

_ “NO!” _

The boggart flinched in Noya’s lap, twisting into a mass of black until Noya laid his hand on them to stop them from shifting.

Tanaka’s breath left him in a rush and he fell back on the log beside Noya.

“I don’t want them to know,” he said in a much quieter voice. “They already know the important stuff already, right? The arrest records, the trials...It’s not hidden.  _ Everyone  _ knows.They don’t….they don’t need to know about the letter

“You know they’d understand,” Noya said, voice as even as it always is when he’s trying not to spook an animal.

“I know. It’s just….” He glanced at the letter. “This isn’t me. That’s not...I haven’t even  _ seen  _ my parents since I was three, why would I want to be associated with them now? I’m nothing like them! I’m...I’m like Uncle Yori and Saeko. I’m...I’m a freaking  _ Gryffindor _ ! They don't ...they shouldn’t matter.”

Tanaka sighed. “I’m not hiding anything. It’s not like it wasn’t in the papers. My parents were a bunch of bloody murdering Ghost, who got arrested. No one cares anymore, it was twelve years ago. I’m...I’m  _ normal _ !”

“Better than normal, bro.” Noya clapped his shoulder.

Tanaka halfway smiled 

Quiet settled over the clearing and for once, they both let it until Tanaka slowly felt like he could breathe again.

He waited until he could pitch his voice closer to normal.

“Oh, hey, I didn’t tell you. Saeko’s coming home for Christmas this year. Probably nothing just with the letters...Uncle Yori wanted us all home for a bit.”

Noya’s eyes lit up. “Ah, man! Saeko’s so awesome! Tell her to bring pictures of Rolling Thunder! Ooh, no wait, tell her to  _ bring  _ Rolling Thunder!”

“Do you think she could?”

“Don’t know if we don’t ask!” 

“How would you smuggle a dragon through portkey security?”

“Expansion charm on a suitcase?”

Tanaka tilted his head. “Nah, would have to have too many stability charms.”

“Not if you charm it right,” Noya countered.

Tanaka’s stomach growled loudly.

Noya laughed, easing the boggarts onto his shoulder as he stood, offering a hand to Tanaka. “And that’s what you get for skipping dinner! Come on, let’s sneak into the kitchen!”

Tanaka let himself be pulled up. The boggarts shifting into a haggard vulture, landing on his shoulder.

Tanaka petted them absently, partly in apology but mostly to think.

He was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors weren’t supposed to let fear hold them back. Not ever. Even...even when some things took more courage than others.

Noya was already halfway out of the clearing when he spoke.

“I’m not, right? I’m not...not like them?”

He didn’t drop his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Nah, man,” Noya said, voice firm. “You couldn’t be like them if you tried. It’s why your my best bro. “

Tanaka let out a breath. “I still don’t want to tell the others yet.”

Noya shrugged, shoulders just a bit too stiff to be casual. “Not like I’m going to blame you. We all have stuff we don’t want to talk about.”

Tanaka eyed the boggarts, making sure they stayed as a vulture.

Noya blinked, giving him a blinding smile. “Now, come on and let’s get some food before Ennoshita notices we’re gone.”

“Oh please, Chikara will just be happy if we don’t bring back the boggarts.”

Noya stopped, looking considering.

“Bro... _ no. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, thanks for waiting! Moving and a bit of writer's block took more out of me than expected. With that, I'm still responding to some comments; but, trust me when I say, I adore every single one of them and they should be answered very soon. Also, I am officially all moved in and settled so the long waits should be over for awhile. Last, if you see any typos, please tell me and I will definitely fix them. I do proofread a good bit; but, I'm sure I don't catch them all.
> 
> The next chapter's a big (and longer) one, guys!
> 
> Next Chapter: Who Can Keep A Secret


	11. Who Can Keep A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief note on OC's because there's a lot of them in this chapter. I tend to avoid writing too many OC's if I can help it so all of the OC's in the chapter are either minor supporting characters or fairly necessary for later plot points.

_ “Keiji--” _

Flashes of light danced behind Akaashi’s eyes. 

_ “Obliviate.”  Pale green, sharp and clear. “Sectumpsempra.” Blooms of red like a flower. “Immobulus.” Blue cold like ice. _

Pictures and scenes, indistinct and out of order. 

_  “--chance we need to take. We need to find The--”  A grey owl and a dove. “Always...that’s why--” A sword clattering to the ground, stained with blood but not yet wet with it. “I  _ am  _ waiting. I thought you knew--” Vines breaking through stone. “I know you don’t want to listen to me--” _

_ “Keiji...I--” _

Snippets cut out of a larger cloth and set to fire. 

_ A gravestone with changing letters. “It’s a shame you won’t remember--”  A shield falling. “He’s a good kid, always has been.” A pink potion. “What kind of publicity?” A wolf’s howl. “I’m sorry. I love you. I don’t want--” _

Confusing. Dangerous.

_ “Keiji...I don’t know if this will work--” _

_ The duel must come to an end.  _

_ “Keiji-” _

_ The duel must come to an end.  _

“Keiji?”

_ The duel must come to an end.  _

“KEIJI”

Akaashi’s eyes flew open, shooting up in the bed and narrowly missing the head looking down at him.

Bokuto grinned. “Hey, good, you’re up!”

Akaashi glared, falling back and closing his eyes as he tried to make sense of  _ any _ of the pictures still running through his head.

“Aww, no, come on, don’t go back to sleep! Keiji? It’s Christmas Eve...Day? Christmas Eve Day! You don’t want to sleep through Christmas Eve Day, do you?”

Akaashi’s eyes stayed resolutely shut.

“Come on, Keiji! Kayda told me to get you up. Don’t do it for me! Do it for Kayda!”

With extreme reluctance, a single eye slid open. 

It was a truth seldom acknowledged that the entirety of the Bokuto family tree fell into one of two categories: quiet and with a faintly studious air or...well,  _ loud.  _ The second option was far more common than the first with Bokuto, his mother, and his older sister Kioko fighting for worst offender. On the other side was Kayda Bokuto, taking after her father Chiharu, and the older sister that Akaashi privately labeled the sole bastion of sanity among the Bokuto siblings.

“Why does Kayda want me,” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto shrugged with his entire body, the gesture shaking Akaashi’s bed. “Didn’t ask. But you’re up now, right?” Bokuto took Akaashi’s deadpan expression for an answer. “Great! Bacon or eggs? Wait, never mind! It’s Christmas Eve Day! I’m making both!”

In the forefront of Akaashi’s mind, a vision passed so vivid it was almost like it already happened.

Akaashi sighed. “Don’t forget an oven mitt.”

“Duh!”

The vision of a burnt hand fizzled out like an extinguished flame the moment Akaashi interfered.

“Come on.” Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s arm, only to be whacked away. “Christmas Eve, Akaashi!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, making a show of getting to his feet and heading for the stairs.

Bokuto all but beamed in front of him. And, no, Akaashi definitely did  _ not  _ find his own lips quirking up in response.

Secure in his knowledge that Akaashi was following, Bokuto bounded off down the stairs with all the grace of a lanky bull. Akaashi just watched, following at a more sedate pace as his mind flickered across moments seconds or moments ahead.

In two minutes, the family owl would come with the  _ Daily Prophet _ and upend Chiharu Bokuto’s coffee, breaking his favorite mug.

In late morning, Bokuto’s mother, Akito, would step in from the gardens, dirt spotted liberally along her entire person and singing merrily and off tune to the radio.

After lunch, Kioko Bokuto would stumble out the door, pulling her twin beside her, to buy some last minutes gifts.

By early evening, Great Aunt Ena Bokuto would floo in, frowning when she couldn’t find Kayda.

Akaashi just breathed, feeling for once at peace with the onslaught of different images. There was something oddly soothing about the knowledge that he’d never truly appreciated before the strange headaches of the past months.

It was almost...comforting. Even when he knew the visions shouldn’t be--could never be forever. There was always a price.

He walked into the kitchen just after Bokuto burned his hand on the stove. Akaashi wordlessly handed him an oven mitt that Bokuto took with a sheepish grin.

Chiharu nodded at him from over his morning coffee and Akaashi subtly moved it to the side a second before the  _ Daily Prophet  _ landed on the table.

Sitting next to her father, Kayda smiled at Akaashi, gesturing him over only to press a small container of blueberry scones into his hand.

“With extra vanilla,” she promised. “Your favorite.”

“You didn’t have to.”

She waved him off. “Think of it like an early Christmas present if you’d rather.”

“Is this why you had Kotaro wake me up?”

She rolled her eyes fondly. “I believe my specific words were ‘Hey, is Keiji up’, the rest was just my little brother.”

In unison, they both glanced over just in time to see Bokuto try to make the eggs do a triple flip out of the pan.

Unfortunately, the eggs only pulled two rotations before landing soundly right in front of the family owl, who panicked and almost knocked over the coffee cup only to be saved at the last second by Chiharu. Akaashi privately wondered if it was just the cup’s fate to suffer an early demise.

He turned back at Kayda. “Are you sure you can’t stay longer? For my peace of mind.”

Kayda laughed quietly. “The Ministry needs me back by the twenty-seventh. Don’t worry, you’ve always handled Kotaro well enough alone before. I’m sure you’ll manage.’”

Akaashi gave her a look that strongly disagreed.

The older girl ruffled his hair. “The pitying look only works half as well now that you’re no longer eleven, Keiji.” Her expression sobered. “Are you sure you don’t want the rest of us to come with you to the hospital today? I know it’s normally just you and Kotaro but, well…”

“We’ll be fine,” Akaashi reassured her.

Kayda continued to frown.

“Don’t forget the painting,” Chiharu said, still looking down at his paper.

“Oh!” Kayda waved her wand and a scroll rolled out from thin air. She caught it and passed it to him. “Here, it’s one of Kioko’s. We thought it might go nice in your mother’s room.”

Akaashi took it, looking down at a bright stream tumbling by a small very familiar cottage, enchanted so the soft sounds of the water echoed faintly around it. A wind blew through the trees in the painting and, for a second, Akaashi could almost imagine a younger version of himself running across the grass to find his mother standing in their old house.

He swallowed, smiling up at Kayda. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

It was a lie, of course. But a nice one.

After all, Ayano Akaashi didn’t have opinions on anything. And if she still did, she wasn’t telling. Ayano Akaashi hadn’t said one word in over seven years.

There was always a price.

  
  
  


\-----

_\---so I_ _guess_ _I will forgive you for not coming back for Christmas._ _Probably._ _Maybe._ _Only because you said it was important. And because it’s Christmas. And because you sent me all the really, cool magic candy that my friends never believe me about._

_ Oh, and also, this means  _ _ you have to _ _ make your friends visit in the summer. The really pretty blonde girl and the grumpy one!!! Promise? _

_ Love you, big brother!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Natsu _

_ P.S. I gave one of the candies you sent to Izumi and he gagged and said it tasted like earwax!!! :) _

_ P.P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! _

 

Hinata grinned at the letter. “Ha! See, I told you the candy would win her over!”

Karasuna gave a non-committal caw, tilting her head so Hinata could better scratch around her neck.

She gave him a demanding look, gesturing her beak at his hand, and Hinata obediently lifted the special seed mix he’d ordered for her from Eeylops Pet Emporium.

Hinata laughed. “You’re so spoiled. And you didn’t even get  _ me  _ anything for Christmas!”

Karasuna lifted her claw, dropping something small and heavy into Hinata’s hand.

“Aww, you did get me something!” Hinata tilted his head down at his hand. The smooth blue stone shone in his hand almost as though polished. “Hey, wait is this quartz?”

Karasuna flapped her wings lazily in what Hinata assumed was her equivalent of a shrug.

“Hinata?”

Hinata looked up, catching Yachi hesitating by the doorway.

“Hey!” He smiled. “You can come in, Karasuna and I were just exchanging Christmas presents!”

“....Karasuna as in your crow?”

“Yeah, why?”

Yachi hesitated, on the brink of asking further before clearly thinking better of it. “Um, I just wanted to check if you’re ready for the Tsukishimas’ party?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, just give me like one second,” he said, diving for the suitcase at the foot of his bed and trying to gauge which was the least wrinkled set of robes.

With a cry of triumph, Hinata pulled out one that barely looked wrinkled at all. He sniffed it questioningly. “Man, it’s hard to believe that Tsukishima’s family is like rich and famous enough to throw a holiday party  _ every year,  _ right?”

Yachi hummed. “I guess? His and Yamaguchi’s parents are big in the Wizamagot so…”

She trailed off, worrying on her lip.

Hinata looked up. “What is it?”

“I haven’t...I haven’t talked to Mom yet,” Yachi said quietly. “The whole reason I had you and Kageyama miss Christmas with your families and it’s been a week and I keep...I keep chickening out whenever I try.” She looked down at the floor. “I guess I’m a pretty terrible Gryffindor, aren’t I?”

“Are you kidding? You’re the best Gryffindor I know! Promise!” Hinata waited until she was looking up at him. “Come on, Yachi, you fought a freaking basilisk, you beat the Founder’s Tasks! You’re like...like the best Gryffindor  _ ever _ !”

Yachi gave him a small smile. “That was different. That was...that was just trying to help everyone else. I barely did anything compared to the rest of you.” She cut him off before he could say anything else. “Anyway, this is different. This isn’t...this isn’t some monster to fight or even a evil professor. It’s  _ different,  _ there isn’t some bad guy...there’s just  _ my mom  _ and I just keep thinking….”

Hinata laid a hand on her shoulder. “Keep thinking what?”

Yachi swallowed, speaking almost too quietly to hear. “I keep thinking what if...what if my mom’s the bad guy this time? How do I fight that?”

Hinata didn't answer, wasn’t quite sure what to say.

Yachi let out an awkward laugh, curling in her shoulders to make herself even smaller. “That’s a terrible thing to think, isn’t it? She’s my mom. Of course, she isn’t….she wouldn’t have done anything that….” 

There was a pause, a long one and when Yachi next spoke, the words were spoken in that soft, deliberate kind of way that phrases can only get when held in thought for too long before meeting the air.

“Hinata, have you ever been terrified someone isn’t who you think they are?”

Even the air in the room seemed weighted.

“No, I haven’t,” Hinata admitted. He thought of an old diary and two boys with green and silver ties, barely older than him and Yachi. “...but, I should’ve been.”

Yachi frowned but didn’t ask what he meant. Which was good because Hinata wasn’t sure how he could explain it.

“I’ll talk to my mom,” Yachi said finally. “Tonight. At the party.”

  
  
  


\-----

The air around the Tsukishima estate could be best described as the type of tasteful, expensive festive design that almost  _ warned  _ the newcomers not to mess it up and a large amount of slightly tipsy, laughing guests that ensured something would end up broken by the end of the evening.

The company itself was an odd mix that somehow managed to include the entire who’s who of the Ministry elite, members of practically every major pureblood family this side of the English channel, the smaller families attempting a social climb, and the eclectic additions of the Tsukishima family’s close personal friends.All in all, the party atmosphere wavered and teetered between a festive gathering of old friends and an intense political bloodbath without hardly any break between the two. 

That said, there were still  _ some  _ places to hide out. For the most resourceful of guests, that is.

“You’re supposed to be at the party. What are you doing out here in the cold?”

Noya jumped, whacking his am on the balcony with a solid thud, before turning to the voice by the door.

An old witch smirked back, lines around her mouth far more prominent than those around her eyes. The only thing marring the smile were thick red lines, running up her neck and ending just over her lips.

Noya grinned. “I mean  _ technically _ I am at the party, Aunt Yuka.”

The witch flicked his head. “Nice try, kid. If I gotta put up with the rest of those prissy Ministry officials who wouldn’t know an ogre from a troll, then you can best believe I’m dragging you down with me. Besides,  _ you’ve _ got friends here.”

“So do you,” Noya protested, rubbing his head. “Tanaka said his uncle was coming.”

“Did he?” Yuka hummed. “Well, what do you know? This party actually might be worthwhile if Yori’s going to be here. Don’t think that gets you out of the question, though. Why’s my favorite little nephew freezing his ears off?”

He shrugged. “Tsuki mentioned his family used to have a pixie problem, thought I could see some.”

Yuka leveled him with a look. “You and I both know it’s too cold for pixies this time of year, Yuu. Want to try again?”

Noya leaned back on the balcony, head tipping back to the sky. This far away from the nearest town, thousands of stars shone down like a frame for the brightness of a waning moon.

“Just thinking,” he answered.

When he looked back, Yuka’s face had softened, throwing the scars into relief. “Just thinking, huh?”

“Yep,” Noya said, popping the last letter.

His aunt leaned next to him, an arm thrown around him to casually pull him into a hug. “Sounds like a perfectly boring way to spend a party, kiddo. Your parents would be so proud.”

Noya cackled into her shoulder. “ _ Ugh _ , Aunt Yuka, when I left them, they were trying to find the Minister to talk about tax deductions.  _ Taxes.  _ Who  _ wants  _ to talk about taxes at a party?”

“They try.” Yuka grinned back. “Not their fault, you take more after me and your uncle.”

Noya stilled. “Really? I do?”

Yuka kissed the top of his head. “Like his spitting image, kid.”

Noya grinned.

“Bro! There you are! ”

Both aunt and nephew turned to find Tanaka standing at the door.

Yuka snorted. “Now it’s a party. You two do me a favor and make sure I’m not around when you start causing trouble. For some reason, they always think it’s my fault.”

“‘Cause it is.” Tanaka beamed, being roped in with Yuka’s other arm. “Man, I can’t believe you found a  _ complete _ Zonko’s joke kit! I didn’t even know they made those anymore!”

“Well, it is Christmas.” She dropped her voice to a mock whisper. “And don’t tell anyone but you two might just be my favorites.”

Noya rolled his eyes. “Of course, we’re you’re favorites! We’re awesome!”

Yuka flicked his head again. “Don’t get cocky on me.” She turned to Tanaka. “And where’s that uncle of yours? I need someone to complain to?”

“The atrium.”

“Excellent.” Yuka pushed off the balcony railing, twisting her head back before heading to the door. “And, boys, remember.  _ When _ you get in trouble….”

“Don’t get caught,” Noya and Tanaka finished.

Yuka grinned, the door slamming back shut behind her like the end of a sentence.

Tanaka sighed. “I think it’s my life goal to be half as cool as your aunt.”

“Dude, no, I think it’s  _ my  _ life goal to be half as cool as your sister.”

Tanaka made a face, shuddering. “That’s cause you didn’t have to fly here with her. I thought I was going to  _ die _ ! Not an exaggeration, like literally  _ die!  _ And on Christmas Eve, how much would that suck?!”

Noya snickered before chancing a glance around him and lowering his voice. “Any more letters from...you know.”

Tanaka’s expression went flat. “Nothing. The Aurors can’t even tell how they got the first one through. They increased security.”

“Maybe...maybe it was just a fluke, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Tanaka shook it off, face going determined. “I just kind of want to forget about it, you know? I mean it’s Christmas! Even Saeko’s home. I don’t want to think about Azkaban or my parents, I just want to ignore it.”

Noya grinned, grabbing Tanaka’s arm and pulling him to the door. “Say no more, bro! Come on, it’s a party! Let’s go before my aunt comes back and yells at me for being boring!”

Tanaka let himself be pulled, a small answering grin playing on his face. “You just want to see Asahi in his formal robes, don’t you?”

“Well, duh. Hey, want to bet how long it’ll take Tsuki before he regrets inviting us?”

“An hour.”

“Thirty minutes.”

“ _ Fifteen _ minutes.”

“Twelve!”

They jostled each other through the ballroom, continuing to debate, before Ennoshita spotted them and almost physically manhandled them over to the rest of the group.

“Five minutes, final offer,” Noya offered.

Tanaka nodded. “Deal!”

Ennoshita narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing!” Tanaka pulled at his collar, trying to loosen it from its death grip around his neck. “Oi, Tsuki, how is your family’s Christmas party guest list even stuffier than the bloody Wizemagot?! That’s supposed to be impossible.”

“Don’t call me ‘Tsuki’,” Tsukishima said, sipping at his pumpkin juice and noticeably not disagreeing.

“It’s always like this.” Yamaguchi shuddered. “ _ I’m _ just glad no one’s tried to pinch my cheeks yet.”

Tsukishima smirked, leaning down to do just that before Yamaguchi swatted his hand away.

Ennoshita snorted. “I’m starting to think you only wanted us here to escape the rest of the guests.”

Yamaguchi turned abruptly red.

Tsukishima just smiled innocently. “Would we do that?”

Ennoshita frowned suspiciously.

“Trust me, I can absolutely promise you I am positively thrilled that both you _and_ certain members of your families are here tonight,” Tsukishima said, smiling in a way that really shouldn’t be trusted at all.

“At least Daichi’s having a good time,” Asahi said, messing with the cuffs of his shirt and somehow fidgeting even more than usual.  Noya grinned up at him, throwing him a wink which if anything only made Asahi fidget more, this time with a bright blush.

On the middle of the dance floor, Suga and Daichi moved close together, smiling with heads bowed in quiet conversation unable to be heard over the light music.

“That’s because he’s pretending he doesn’t know us.” Yamaguchi laughed.

“Lucky him,” Tsukishima deadpanned. He abruptly brightened. “Now, shush, the show is about to start.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “You’re a terrible person.”

Tsukishima smiled evilly. “What are you talking about? This is his Christmas gift!”

_ “Terrible _ .”

“What are you talking about,” Ennoshita asked at the same time Tanaka said, “What show?”

“Hush,” Tsukishima ordered, rolling his eyes. “Honestly, you’re making me regret inviting you.”

“Ha! Five minutes! I win,” Noya crowed just before Tsukishima elbowed him. “Ow!”

“Kei!”

The entire group turned just in time to see a tall man with blond hair and a bright smile amble across the ballroom.

Tanaka’s eyes widened. “Wait, is that…”

“No way,” Noya whispered back. “He’s like Tsuki’s exact opposite.”

“Don’t call me ‘Tsuki’,” Tsukishima muttered before turning to the other man. “Akiteru, so I see you finally found us.”

The older Tsukishima grinned, entire expression fond and warm in complete contrast to his brother

Noya swore. “ _ Merlin,  _ no, they can’t possibly be related.”

Akiteru laughed. “We are. I promise! I can show you Kei’s baby pictures if you don’t believe me.”

Tanaka and Noya perked up like Christmas came early.

Tsukishima glared. “No. He  _ won’t. _ ”

“Fine, fine,” Akiteru waved it away easily. “But, only if you introduce me to your friends.” He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “I’ve been trying to meet you guys for ages! Kei talks about you all the time!”

“Really,” Ennoshita asked skeptically.

“Well, okay, it’s more to complain,” Akiteru admitted. “But, that’s just how Kei shows affection. Trust me.”

“This is the best day of my life,” Noya said in awe.

Tsukishima’s expression soured even further before his eyes went to just above Akiteru’s shoulder. He smirked. “Of course, I’ll introduce you. Just wait one second, I think there’s someone else that should be here.”

Six pairs of eyes followed Tsukishima’s gaze.

Akiteru abruptly paled, eyes going wide.

Meanwhile, the blonde woman in the center of the ballroom caught their eyes. “Oi! Ryuu!”

A second later, Saeko Tanaka swung her way into the group with all the abrupt grace of a dive bombing dragon. If possible, Akiteru went even paler.

“Saeko!” Noya shouted, immediately responding to the fist bump the older woman offered him.

“You guys have gotten so much older,” she said, eyeing the group. “What’s been going on? Any more dragons you need me to smuggle out?”

Ennoshita groaned. “Please, no.”

“Dragons?” Akiteru finally piped in, his voice sounding slightly mangled as the word squeaked out of his throat.

Saeko turned to him, squinting her eyes. “Hey, I remember you! You graduated like a year after me, right? Hufflepuff?”

Akiteru went from deathly pale to bright red so fast it was probably bad for his health. “I, um, yeah. I was, ah, Hufflepuff. And, um, you’re, er, Gryffindor. I mean...I remember that you were in Gryffindor. Not that I...um, not that I was keeping track or anything. You know, just, um--”

Saeko took the mumbled response in stride, swinging an arm around him. “Aww and now, our little bros are friends! That means we’ve gotta be friends, yeah? I need someone to catch me up on Ryuu since  _ someone  _ never owls me!”

“I owl you plenty,” Tanaka protested.

“Yeah, right.” Saeko snorted, already dragging Akiteru away by the sleeve. “Come on, let’s strategize.”

Akiteru went with  the air of a man going to his own execution.

Watching them go, Tsukishima smiled, sipping at his drink cheerfully.

Yamaguchi shook his head.

Tanaka squinted, looking at Tsukishima then looking at Saeko and Akiteru. “Er, Tsuki, weird question but, uh, does your brother have a crush on Saeko?”

 “Oh, definitely. A major, disastrous, even hopeless crush, some might say.” Tsukishima took another sip. “Oh, and  _ don’t  _ call me ‘Tsuki.’”

“Seriously,” Noya asked. “How long has he--”

“Five years.”

Asahi frowned. “But, that would be back when they were in Hogwarts?”

Tsukishima hummed in affirmation.

“And you knew about it,” Ennoshita asked, folding his arms.

“Of course.”

Tanaka scrunched up his face. “But, why does he have a crush on--”

Tsukishima cut him off. “I’m sure if you have the hours and constitution for saccharine statements, he’d be happy to tell you.”

“You didn’t warn him she’d be here at all, did you,” Ennoshita accused.

 Yamaguchi nodded. “Tsuki’s a terrible person.” 

“It’s payback” Tsukishima responded succinctly. “For all the terrible advice he’s ever given me.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “Tsuki hates in whenever Akiteru gives him advice and he ignores it and  _ then _ , Akiteru ends up being right and Tsuki--

“Yamaguchi, Shut Up! 

“Sorry, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi responded, not looking the tiniest bit repentant.

The group looked over to where Saeko was excitedly gesturing to an Akiteru that looked closer to death with every word.

Ennoshita shook his head, reluctantly fond. “Yamaguchi’s right. You’re terrible.”

Tsukishima raised his glass in a cheer. “Bah Humbug!”

  
  
  


\-----

“It can’t be! It’s simply impossible! A real life Christmas miracle! An  _ angel’s  _ come to grace us mere mortals!”

Taka Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you have your friends to bother?”

“I’m sure they can manage without me for a few moments,” Kuroo said, coming to stand next to his mother. “Instead, I think we should go back to my metaphor. Because if you’re an angel, that means I’m  _ at least  _ half angel which makes perfect sense to me. I’ve always known I was divine.”

Taka tsked. “How can a son of mine have such a large head?”

“Just blame all of my character faults on Dad. That’s what I do.”

Taka sent him a look over her glass and Kuroo obediently dropped the subject.

Around them, the party gave them a wide berth. The more cowardly of the crowd didn’t even dare to look in their direction, instead moving as quickly as possible to further parts of the world. Kuroo swallowed down the impulse to yell at them, to scream until they  _ couldn’t  _ look away.

Taka laid a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention back to her.

He gave her a rueful smile.

No one ever said it was easy having a Mom that could read your mind. Kuroo wouldn’t trade his for the world.

“That’s sweet,” Taka looped her arm with his, leading him to the windows and away from the crowd. “But you don’t have to worry about me, sweetheart. I’ve been managing these parties for longer than you’ve been alive. I know what to expect. Not everyone’s as comfortable with a Legilimens as you and your father.”

“Then they’re idiots,” Kuroo muttered. “Dad should never make you come to these anyway.”

Taka sighed. “He didn’t  _ make _ me. He asked me. No, these parties aren’t exactly my favorite but how would it look for him if his own wife wasn’t even with him on Christmas Eve? I couldn’t do that to him.”

“Asking in a way where you can’t say ‘no’ isn’t really asking, is it,” Kuroo retorted.

“Tetsuro, some day you’re going to have to come to terms with the fact your father isn’t the villain you make him out to be. He cares about us.”

“He cares about  _ him _ ,” Kuroo corrected. “Caring about us just happens to align with that goal.”

Taka’s mouth went pinched. “Yes, well for some, that’s a better offer than anyone else was making.”

_ Doesn’t mean you didn’t deserve better _ . Kuroo bit his tongue before he can say it.

Taka heard it anyway.

She ran a hand through his hair. “My sweet, kind, somewhat patronizing boy. I made my own decisions, Tetsuro. And, in case you haven’t noticed, I got a wonderful son out of it. Now, stop regretting choices  _ for me _ and tell me more about what you and your friends have been up to. No basilisks this year, I hope.”

Kuroo shook his head. “You haven’t told Dad about that, right?”

“I do know how to keep secrets. Unlike someone.”

Kuroo grinned

“You told them about the time turner, didn’t you?”

“Like you don’t already know,” Kuroo protested.

Taka took another sip from her glass. “And how’s my future son-in-law?”

_ “Mom, _ ” Kuroo whined. “I told you to stop calling him that!”

Taka laughed. “Tetsuro, it’s been eleven years, how long are you going to keep waiting around?”

“I don’t even know if he feels the same way,” he argued weakly.

“Oh, please.”

Kuroo sighed, leaning against her. 

“Tell me I’m wrong then,” Kuroo whispered. “Tell me if Dad finds out, he won’t find a way to use him in whatever the next political mess he finds himself in. Kenma doesn’t deserve that. My friends don’t deserve that. They deserve to make their own choices without Ozuro Kuroo whispering in their ears for whatever he thinks would be best. It’s always a trap, all it takes is one in and then he’ll be trying to manipulate them forever. It’s safer this way.”

Taka didn’t tell him he was wrong. Probably because if there’s anyone in the world who understood his father better than Kuroo himself, it was his mother. Even when she preferred pretending she didn’t.

She pressed her hand to his cheek. “You deserve to be happy, Tetsuro.”

“I am happy.” Kuroo smiled. “Stop regretting my choices  _ for me. _ ”

“Why do my eyes deceive me? Taka Kuroo?”

Both mother and son looked up to see an older stout man with sharp blue eyes and a ready smile, braving the expanse separating them from the rest of the crowd.

“Minister Daishou,” Taka greeted, clearly surprised.

“Please, my dear, I’ve worked with your husband for two decades now. You can call me Masaru.” The Minister winked, leaning down to kiss her hand.

Taka’s expression remained stiff and tight, eyes flying to the concerned whispers of the onlookers. “Minister--Masaru, I feel I should warn you--”

“Don’t worry.” Masaru rapped his knuckles against his forehead. “I’m afraid the Ministry was rather insistent on training me up in Occlumency. Though even if not, I have to say I’d probably be willing to risk one or two state secrets for the company of a delightful conversationalist.”

Taka’s shoulders relaxed, mouth turning up in a smile. “I doubt the taxpayers would agree.”

“Yes, well taxpayers rarely want me to have any fun. Ruins the whole imposing Minister facade, I imagine.” He turned to Kuroo. “And this must be your son Tetsuro. Though from what I’ve heard from your father, I’m surprised to find you away from the crowds. I hear you want to follow your father into politics?”

Kuroo’s lips thinned. “My father and I have a very different idea of my future.”

“Tetsuro,” Taka warned.

Masaru only laughed. “I understand completely. When I was your age, my father was  _ convinced  _ I’d go into potion making--as if I hadn’t nearly burned my fingers off half a dozen times before third year.”

He turned to Taka. “My dear, I wonder if you wouldn’t mind me borrowing your son for a moment? I hear the Department of Mystery has him involved in another of their little pet projects.”

“I suppose I can spare him for just a bit, Minister.” 

Kuroo thought up as clear a picture of a grimace as he can manage. In return, his mother shot him a look he didn’t need to be a full Legilimens to translate.

_ Behave. _

Well, Kuroo supposed it was a bit too foolhardy to think he could get out of the political element of the party completely. At least, he could still avoid his dad.

With movements that spoke of long experience avoiding party crowds, the Minister quickly maneuvered them to an overhanging balcony before turning to Kuroo with bright eyes.

“So, tell me the truth, how’s the time turner working out?”

“More than adequate,” Kuroo answered politely, falling back to his role as Ozuro Kuroo’s obedient heir. “It’s been helping tremendously with my classes and, as long as I monitor the usage, I don’t think it’s influenced by stress levels or sleep schedule too dramatically. In fact, in my observations, I--”

Masaru waved a hand, cutting him. “No, no, save the academics for the Unspeakables.  _ I  _ want to know if you’ve actually managed anything exciting with it yet. I swear what I wouldn’t give to have access to a time turner back in my Hogwarts days! I’m sure I’d have accidentally destroyed the castle in a week. Whatever you and your friends have been up to, you kids are certainly more responsible than me.”

Kuroo’s entire brain stalled. “Er...I’m not supposed to tell anyone about the time turner, Minister.”

Masaru laughed. “Son, those stuffy Unspeakables might have completely forgotten what it was to be sixteen, but I dare hope I’m not that old yet. There’s not a teenager alive who gets time travel and  _ doesn’t  _ want to tell someone.”

Kuroo was trying very hard not to let his mouth hang open.

“Come on, let me live a bit vicariously. Just between us, use it for anything interesting?”

Kuroo cautiously began, “well, I certainly wouldn’t want to admit to anything--”

“Of course not.”

“But,” Kuroo smiled, “hypothetically, I might’ve  _ accidentally  _ discovered just a few not strictly academic uses for it.”

The Minister laughed, clear and bright. “Good for you, son. By the way, on the record, I of course know nothing about this.”

“Of course,” Kuroo agreed, relaxing his shoulders slightly.

“You know…,” Masaru tilted his head, “my great grand nephew has mentioned you quite a bit. And a few of your friends. Iwaizumi and Oikawa, I believe.”

Kuroo pulled a face. “Suguru Daishou talks about us?”

“Well, ‘curses your very existence’ would be more accurate.”

Kuroo mouth shut with a click before he could make a comment.

Masaru winked. “It’s fine. I know my nephew can be...well, a bit of a prick if I’m being honest.”

“He’s a good guy,” Kuroo argued halfheartedly. “It’s just, you know, really, really, deep down.”

“That’s good to hear.” Masaru studied him. “My point is from what he told me, I’ve always been a bit surprised your father is so insistent of your interest in politics. You didn’t seem the type.”

Kuroo fought back a grimace. “I’m  _ not _ the type.”

“Wise choice.” Masaru nodded. “Though I guess that’s a bit selfish coming from me. Something tells me you could give me a run for my money in a few years. Even more than your dad’s working at.”

“Definitely not interested,” Kuroo confirmed.

Masaru hummed. “Well, just in case, let me give you one piece of advice. One doddering old Minister to a smart kid.” He paused, lowering his voice. “No one’s ever only what they seem to be. And that’s more than just politics.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Even you?”

Masaru laughed so loud it echoed off the balcony.

“Knew you were a smart one.” Masaru winked. “ _ Especially _ not me. How do you think I got to be Minister?”

  
  
  


\-----

The noise of the party thrummed against the beat in her ears. Yachi herself felt oddly detached from it all, focusing instead on the flow of the crowd. Waiting for her moment.

Her mother glided from guest to guest with the kind of sharp wit and poise that Yachi could never imagine attaining even if she had a thousand years.

Yachi waited alone, hovering against the wall as she tried to gather her nerves.

Barely five minutes ago, Hinata had already been practically dragged away by Ennoshita’s enthusiastic cousin, shooting Yachi an apologetic look the entire way. Kageyama had hesitated only briefly before Yachi nodded and he followed after Hinata like a shadow to the sun.

She took a breath. She could do this.

“Having fun?”

She jumped, turning to see Yamaguchi coming to lean beside her on the wall.

He smiled apologetically. “Sorry, you’ve just got this whole tense aura thing going on, I just wanted to see if you’re okay?”

“Oh. No, I’m...I’m fine.” Yachi tried and failed to relax her shoulders. “I guess I’m trying to find my Gryffindor courage.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “You know I’m pretty sure that’s just a lie we tell first years.”

Yachi grimaced. “That makes a surprising amount of sense...Maybe I should stop trying to find it then and just go ahead and do it.”

“You’ve done pretty good so far.” 

Her mother waved farewell to the last of her group, eyes going up as she searched for the next party goer.

She straightened, throwing one last glance at Yamaguchi. “Thanks, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi smiled. “Anytime. Us timid Gryffindors gotta stick together.”

Yachi smiled back and finally-- _ finally-- _ made her way across the room to her mother. 

Her mother looked surprised. “Hitoka, what--”

“I need to talk to you.” Yachi met her eyes. “Please.”

Madoka frowned, guiding her daughter to a quiet corner of the ballroom. “What is it?”

Yachi felt he throat go dry. The sounds of the party seemed to fall away until all that was left was her and her mother in their own quiet fragile corner of the world where only a few words could break everything apart.

Yachi spoke the words, anyway. And maybe it wasn’t Gryffindor courage….but it was something.

“I want to know about dad’s death,” she said quietly. “I  _ deserve  _ to know about dad’s death. And Aunt Kirika. They were my family. I deserve to know how they died.”

Madoka’s expression went blank.

“You do know about their deaths,” her mother said flatly. “One of the Giant’s Ghosts broke into the house and killed them. What more do you want to know?”

Yachi set her mouth. “Where were you? Why weren’t you there?”

Madoka sighed. “I was working, Hitoka. It was right after the Battle of Spinner’s End. We had  _ hundreds  _ of Ghosts still in lockup at the Ministry, awaiting trial. I was still in my second year as a Ministry law clerk.  _ Of course  _ I had to work.” Madoka finally looked away. “I left your father and Kirika alone in the house to watch you. It’s something...something that I bitterly regret to this day. By the time, I got home...everything was already over. Maybe if I stayed, I could have--”

Her mother shook off the thought. “It’s not something I like to think about, Hitoka, so if you’re finished--”

“Why didn’t you give dad and Aunt Kirika an obituary,” Yachi demanded. “Why is there  _ nothing  _ in the paper about their deaths? How did the Ghost get into the house? Why were we targeted in the first place? And if--,” she took a breath, “--if you only came home after they died, then why...why didn’t the Ghost kill me, too?”

Madoka’s expression flickered, too fast for Yachi to tell what it would have been.

“What aren’t you telling me, Mom,” Yachi asked. “... _ Why  _ aren’t you telling me? If everything...if everything really happened just like that, then what do you have to hide?

 Madoka turned away. “I’m done answering questions tonight, Hitoka.”

“Mom! Mom, wait!” Yachi grabbed her hand. “Please! Just tell me! What are you hiding?”

_ “You don’t want to know!”  _ Madoka finally snapped, snatching her hand out of Yachi’s grip causing Yachi to stumble forward

Yachi’s breath caught.

Madoka sighed, whatever she was thinking carefully tucked away again under a careful mask.

“Hitoka,” she said gently. “Please...just believe me. There are things you don’t need to know. I’m doing this because I love you.”

Yachi’s mouth fell shut.

Her eyes stung as she shook her head. “I don’t believe you.”

She was already running away before her mother had a chance to respond.

The Tsukishima estate was massive and the crowd of the party swelled to fill its rooms, easy enough to hide one slight thirteen year old girl who, for once,  _ desperately  _ wanted to be alone.

Her eyes were still stinging, the first tears finally spilling over, when someone grabbed her arm.

An old witch scowled down at her, lines around her face wrinkling like an overripe fruit with pale hair pulled severely into a bun.

“Stop running, girl,” the witch bit out. “You almost hit me!”

“I’m….I’m sorry,” Yachi stuttered out, “I was just….I--”

The witch squinted at her. “Who are you?”

Yachi tried to get her breathing back under control. “I’m Yachi Hitoka, mam.”

The witch dropped her arm as if burnt, all but shoving Yachi back.

“Get away from me,” the witch hissed. “How dare you even show your face here! You’re  _ her  _ daughter!”

Yachi blinked. “I-I’m sorry?”

“Sorry?” The witch laughed bitingly. “As if a Uragiri girl has ever been sorry a day in her life!” 

“Do you….do you know my mother?”

“You don’t have a single clue who I am do you, girl?” 

The witch’s scowl darkened.

“I’m Chiasa Yachi,” the witch spit out. “And, yes, I know  _ your mother!  _ She killed my son!”

Yachi’s heart was beating painfully in her chest as the old woman glared at her, daring her to respond.

Yachi tried. “What are--”

“Excuse me, is there a problem?”

A hand landed on Yachi’s shoulder and she turned to see Yamaguchi frowning at the old woman.

“Yes,” the woman said darkly. “I’m afraid the Tsukishima’s guest list has fallen to a level I can no longer be a part of. I’m leaving. And keep  _ her  _ away from me while I do.”

With that, the old woman turned, the crowd all but parting around her as she made her way to the floo.

Yachi still stood in shocked silence.

“You okay?” Yamaguchi looked down at her. “I saw you run out. Don’t worry about her. Some of the older guests are just like that. Mean and petty like the entire world revolves around them. Don’t let it get to you. I don’t even know who that woman was.”

“I do.” Yachi swallowed. “I think...I think that was my grandmother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to everyone for their support!
> 
> Next Chapter: Back to Business


	12. Back to Business

_She killed my son._

The shriek of the train whistle echoed in Yachi’s ears, not quite loud enough to block out the words running tirelessly through her head.

_I know your mother. She killed my son._

Under Yachi’s hand, the fabric of the scarf she’d been idly twisting grew tighter and tighter, pulling at the threads until they stretched and warped.

_Your mother….killed my son._

_Madoka Yachi….killed Naoki Yachi._

Everything was wrong. Twisted and stretched to thin like the scarf in her hands. Yachi didn’t know what to do, what to think, who to believe.

Did my mother kill him?

That was wrong. It had to be. It was a lie….or….or maybe an exaggeration. Yes, an exaggeration. That was all it was. After all, her mother already told her she blamed herself for being at work when her husband was killed. Maybe Chiasa Yachi believed that, too. 

Her _grandmother_ , why wasn’t she ever told she had a grandmother?

_You’re her daughter._

Yachi felt distinctly sick. It wasn’t her anxiety. Not this time. She knew how it felt to have stress curling around in her stomach. This….this was something different. This was….

... _betrayal._

No.

Anger and nausea mixed together and Yachi….Yachi was so incredibly sick of being _lied_ to.

She wanted the truth. She _needed_ \--

“Yachi?”

Yachi jolted, looking away from the train window to see Kageyama staring at her.

Without a word, his hands went to the scarf pried in her lap, gently taking her hands until they weren’t straining bone white against the red and gold thread.

Yachi finally took a breath, a sudden intake of air that reminded her exactly how long she’d been lost in her thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow. _Are you alright?_

Every now and then, Yachi was reminded that of all three of them, it’s _Kageyama_ that watches the most. Three years and sometimes Yachi was still surprised that someone is even looking.

She gave a weak smile in return, turning her hand to squeeze his tightly once in gratitude. It was not an answer but it’s a response and that’s usually enough to appease Kageyama.

He nodded, letting the matter drop just in time for Lev to let out a particularly loud sob.

“It’s beautiful,” Lev whispered, finger tracing down the wood handle of the broom. “A Firebolt 360. I never thought I’d see one outside a store. This is it. The most important moment of my entire life. I can die happy now.”

Hinata beamed, looking over his new broom proudly.

Meanwhile, Kenma shot Lev a single glance over his book. “If you marry that broom, Lev, please don’t invite me to the wedding.”

“Oh, I can’t,” Lev said wistfully, wiping away a stray tear, “everyone knows marrying inanimate objects has been illegal since the Wizamagot Ruling of 1678.”

Kenma actually did look up at that, giving Lev a weird look. “That wasn’t really--”

“Why would everyone know that,” Kageyama interrupted, equally mystified.

“Who cares,” Hinata hugged the new broom to his chest. “All I know is that this is the best broom ever. Thanks, guys! This is like….the most amazing, best present anyone’s ever gotten ever.”

Kageyama shrugged, mumbling under his breath, “Well, it was Christmas.”

“I just hope Firebolts have better charms against ice than your old Nimbus,” Yachi said, speaking up finally.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it does.” Hinata smirked mischievously and the entire compartment suddenly tensed. “Besides, after the last few semesters, what else could go wrong?”

_“QUIT SAYING THAT!”_

  
  


\------

 _“Awwww!_ That’s right! Come over here,” Noya cooed as a boa constrictor larger than Asahi wrapped their way around his entire body. “Look how much they’ve grown, guys!”

The rest of the Crows stood a respectable ten feet away.

“Er, yeah,” Yamaguchi said, “it’s really terrif-- _amazing_ how much they’ve, ah, grown.”

Still in their boa constrictor form, the boggarts let out a long hiss before stretching out their mouth wide enough for glistening fangs to glint in the afternoon sun.

Ennoshita shuddered. “Hard to believe the boggarts are the ones in need of protecting.”

The boggarts shifted, snake melting away until hundreds of spiders were running down Noya’s arms and down into the clearing below. Noya looked down fondly at a few brussel sprouts still sitting in his hand.

“Cute,” he said before looking up at the rest of the group. “That’s a good sign. The colony’s finally gotten big enough to work in separate teams to hold multiple shapes. That’s really, _really_ amazing, guys. It’s only boggarts that aren’t strong enough to hold _any_ shapes that devolve enough to form dementors.”

Tsukishima stepped forward, finally braving setting a hand on the ground so a small group of spiders could run along his fingers. “Of course, it would be a bloody _good_ thing that the boggarts can scare us in two ways now.”

Noya kept smiling. “Hey, you never know, in a couple more months they might finally be strong enough to imitate speech! Won’t that be awesome!”

That sent another shudder running through the crowd.

“I forgot boggarts could do that,” Asahi said, somewhat pitifully. Then, he frowned. “Wait, _how_ can they do that? How do they learn?”

Noya shrugged. “Nobody knows. It’s not like many people chose to study boggarts anyway.” He paused. “If you want my guess, though, I don’t think it’s real speech.”

“How can it not be real speech,” Daichi asked, coming over to glance at the brussel sprouts in Noya’s hand.

“Same way parseltongues work,” Noya said. “It’s not quite a language. Not really. A snake brain’s too different from a wizard. It’s just magic translating the different impulses. Ask Suga, it’s not like snakes are talking to him about advanced magical theory. Why would a snake care about that? It’s basic impulses--survival, danger, warnings.” He looked down at the brussel sprouts. “Boggarts are the same just with fear. They don’t _know_ what’s your worst fear. They just translate the impulses based on what you’re thinking about.”

Yamaguchi hummed. “So, they don’t really know a language….”

“They just translate your fear into sounds that will make you afraid,” Noya agreed. “And sometimes those sounds are words.”

Yamaguchi smiled. “You know what? I think you’re right. That _is_ kind of cool….still mostly terrifying, though.”

Noya grinned. 

“Now, all we gotta do is make sure those assholes at the Ministry don’t get their grimy hands on them,” Tanaka said, slinging an arm around Noya’s shoulders and waving the Ministry notice in his hands.

Ennoshita took it from Tanaka’s hand. “I don’t see why they have to do it on exam week, though. How much you want to bet they did that _just_ so we’d have less time to prepare a case?”

“Heh, actually according to Aunt Yuka, a Ministry committee was already scheduled to come here. Like _months_ before we even sent the request.” Noya paused again. “Not to say the Ministry still aren’t the biggest dicks to ever exist. That’s still fair.”

Tsukishima frowned. “Why would a Ministry committee already be coming to Hogwarts?”

“How should I know?” Noya shrugged.

  
  


\-----

Suga leaned up against the bed frame. “Apparently the Ministry committee’s coming to evaluate Kuroo’s time turner research during exam week. Can you believe it?”

“Assholes,” Oikawa agreed, digging under his bed for his spare potion kit. “You have any extra graphorn horn?”

Suga raised an eyebrow but obediently grabbed his own potion kit to start sorting through it. 

He handed the vial over to Oikawa. “What in the world are you trying to make with graphorn horn?”

“Not making, testing,” Oikawa corrected cryptically, tilting a vial until what looked like wood splinters shone in the lamplight.

The door to the dorm swung open, a snickering Hanamaki and Matsukawa rushing into the dorm.

Oikawa sighed deeply. “And I was having such a nice night.”

He turned to the tricksters. “Well, what did you two do this time? Will we at least be able to sleep peacefully tonight or will a horde of your enraged victims be banging down our door with pitchforks.”

Matsukawa smirked. “I suppose you’d know all about enraged hordes, wouldn’t you? Hey, I heard Iku from Gryffindor almost jinxed your face green.”

Hanamaki let out a low whistle. “What a ladies’ man. We haven’t even been back five hours and a girl already wants to kill you. That’s impressive right there, isn’t it, Matsu?”

“Deeply,” Matsukawa agreed. “You do know ‘beat them off with a stick’ isn’t meant to be literal. Right, Tooru?”

“All I said was that I couldn’t go with her to Hogsmeade this weekend,” Oikawa huffed, crossing her arms. “It’s not _my_ fault she didn’t take it well.”

Hanamaki elbowed him. “Yeah, but why couldn’t you go with her?”

“....her sister asked me first.”

Matsukawa let out another loud snicker. “Only you.”

Oikawa turned to Suga. “I take back every complaint I ever made that Matsu and Makki were being suspiciously quiet. Bliss! It was bliss, Suga. And I was a poor misguided fool for not enjoying it while it lasted.”

“Aww, look at that, Matsu, he missed us,” Hanamaki crooned.

“Temporary insanity,” Oikawa shot back.

“Told you it would annoy him,” Matsukawa said, sitting on his bed.

Oikawa glared. “Wait! Are you telling me that you two practically didn’t talk for _an entire_ month and there wasn’t even a larger scheme involved! You idiots just did it to irritate me!”

“Sometimes it’s not about the big, elaborate plans,” Hanamaki said, stroking his chin with a look of exaggerated contemplation. “Sometimes it’s just the little things.”

“You see, Oikawa, Makki and I are able to enjoy the simpler pleasures of life,” Matsukawa added. “You should try it sometime.”

Suga gently grabbed Oikawa’s wand arm before he could hex them.

“....no, I don’t believe it,” Oikawa said finally. “You two _were_ planning something! I know it!”

Matsukawa shook his head, leaning back. “Truly, it’s like the gift that keeps on giving.”

Oikawa took a deep breath before looking back to Suga. “I want a room transfer.”

Suga smiled. “The other third year boy’s dorm has Daishou.”

He grimaced. “Fine. I’m transferring. How about Ravenclaw?”

“You and Kuroo would kill each other.”

“Gryffindor.”

“Iwaizumi would kick you out if you tried.

“I think I could win him over but fine. Hufflepuff? I can be friendly.”

Suga just laughed.

“Well, fine,” Oikawa hefted his potion kit into his arms, “since I can’t get a room change, I suppose I’ll just leave and get some actual work done. I’ll be in the potions lab.”

“Hard work! There’s that future Hufflepuff spirit,” Hanamaki said, applauding.

Oikawa gave him a rude hand gesture, heading for the door.

Suga followed him out. “You know you never answered my question. What are you testing with graphorn horn?”

“Just following a suspicion…..if we’re lucky, I’ll just be wrong.”

Suga paused at the top of the stairs. “Oikawa, when are we ever that lucky?”

“Always a first,” he mused.

“Tell me before it all goes horribly wrong?”

“Don’t I always?”

  
  


\-----

Outside the castle, the air was quiet and still in the way that only came during a new moon. If he was being entirely honest, Noya didn’t particularly like new moons. He wasn’t made for stillness.

Still….maybe he should appreciate them more. After all, _anything_ was better than a full moon. 

And, besides, sometimes the best kind of moments could only be found under a still, dark sky.

Noya grinned. “Can’t sleep?”

Folded in the common room window seat, Asahi looked up and smiled softly.

Noya’s heart beat a little bit faster. The way it always did the second before he caught a Snitch, the moment he saw an entirely new creature, and the rare minutes he found himself alone with Asahi.

Asahi made room on the window seat beside him and Noya didn’t have to think twice before scooting in beside him.

The common room was empty around them, the rest of the Gryffindors already snuck out or tucked away in their beds trying to get sleep before school started back in the morning. Even the common room fire had already been snuffed out, the hints of cold creeping back through the stone.

Noya took the excuse where he could, sliding close enough to Asahi that he could feel the heat radiating off the larger boy.

 _“Lumos_ ,” Noya muttered, wand lighting up between them until he could make out the soft edges of Asahi’s smile barely an arm length away.

To tell the truth, Asahi looked slightly ridiculous, wide frame too big for the slim seat so he was half hanging off the side and half plastered in close to the window.

His smile was relaxed, though, a rare expression on the normally anxious face.

Noya’s own smile widened. He thought Asahi looked perfect.

….he might be slightly biased, though. He always thought Asahi looked perfect.

As if reading his mind, Asahi blushed. “You should be asleep.”

“Aww, is that your way of saying you don’t want my company,” Noya teased. “I’m hurt!”

Asahi rolled his eyes. “You know it’s not that.”

Noya tilted his head. “Hmmm, and why would I know that? Huh, Asahi?”

Asahi’s blush deepened and Noya took pity on him. Never push Asahi further than he’s comfortable--that was Noya’s golden rule.

It was fine. Asahi has always been worth waiting for.

“You know,” Noya said, dropping back to a conversational tone, “if _I_ should be asleep, you should, too, you know.”

Because Noya was a saint, he didn’t even make a crack about sharing a bed.

“It’s a nice night,” Asahi said, interrupting Noya’s thoughts.

Noya followed Asahi’s gaze out the window, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness beyond it. Outside, the night was clear and the stars reflected softly off the lake below. In the quiet of the night, if Noya listened very closely, there was the light sound of wind hitting the window and the distant sound of owls.

When he looked back, Asahi ducked his head. “Nights like these are my favorite. The ones where you can see the stars without the moon blocking them out.”

Noya hummed softly in consideration, opting to stay quiet so he could watch the light play across Asahi’s face just a bit longer.

Most people would say that Noya didn’t even know the meaning of the word “quiet”. That wasn’t quite right. Noya _wasn’t_ quiet, it wasn’t his nature, not something he even thought of most of the time. 

But, he did _know_ how to be quiet. He knew how to stay still and calm until the more skittish creatures felt brave enough to come into sight. He knew how to quiet his breathing and hear the rustling of the trees around him, sometimes the only clue that something was even there.

He knew that some kinds of beings only shown the brightest when they thought no one was looking.

Noya never told anyone. But, he thinks those kind are the best.

“You ever wonder how many stars are out there,” Noya asked. 

Asahi shrugged. “Probably a bit less than your and Tanaka’s detention record.”

Noya laughed, the sound lilting and echoing against the window. “Why does no one ever believe _you’re_ the snarky one?”

Asahi smiled back, lifting his arms to gesture to his bulk. “Oh, what haven’t you heard? Rumor for the first years is I’m secretly in my ninth year.”

“People are idiots,” Noya said fondly. “All they’d have to do is see your Healing grades.”

“Yeah, well,” Asahi looked down, eyes hiding behind the longer strands of hair, “not everyone is as good at looking past appearances.”

Noya leaned in, almost on his knees until he could bend forward enough to push Asahi’s hair back and see his eyes.

“They don’t know what they’re missing,” Noya said. He wasn’t sure when he started whispering.

Asahi looked back up at him, faces inches away.

He swallowed. “We should probably get back to bed, shouldn’t we?”

Noya leaned back into his previous position, back pressed against the wall and head leaning on the window pane. “Probably.”

Neither boy made to move any further.

Noya took it back. Maybe new moons were his favorites, after all.

  
  


\-----

Yachi shouldn’t be here.

The library was dark around her and Yachi should be in bed, trying to sleep instead of sneaking in to look at books she could find anytime.

Instead, she tucked the invisibility cloak just a little tighter around her as her finger ran along the shelves.

_There._

She pulled out the records books, turning through them one more time as she scanned through the names.

_Naoki Yachi. Madoka Uragiri. Kirika Uragiri._

Entire school lives stripped down to numbers. N.E.W.T. rankings. Dueling awards. Quidditch positions. Detention slips. Class attendance. 

And absolutely nothing that could tell Yachi anything that she _needed_ to know.

Nothing….always, always _nothing_. Just passing comments or excuses or dry pieces of paper that could only give her hints but nothing actually substantial and Yachi….

Yachi was breathing heavily and she felt….she felt abruptly forgotten. She felt like a small, stupid girl that everyone forgot to notice. Not actually there, just part of the background. A lonely side character in a larger play, one that didn’t even get to know the plot.

She shouldn’t be a side character in her own life.

She didn’t want to be.

Abruptly, Yachi realized she was crying. She was sitting on the cold library floor with stinging eyes looking down at yellow pages that couldn’t tell her anything.

Maybe she should forget it. 

Yachi wasn’t brave. She knew that, no matter what an old hat tried to tell her. So, maybe, she should just give up. It wouldn’t be any different than what she was used to. Not really. Before Hogwarts, Yachi was used to staying inside her comfortable boundaries rather than braving the unknown. Was it really so bad to do it again?

In a way, staying with what she knew, with what she was comfortable with, should be the easiest thing in the world?

The only thing was….

Yachi wasn’t that person anymore.

She didn’t know when she stopped. Maybe it had been months ago, walking through sewers to fight a basilisk. Maybe the year before that, trapped between a wall of rocks and centuries old puzzles. Or maybe….maybe it had even been before that. Maybe it was when she was crying in the bathroom and two boys she barely knew came to find her.

The point was….Yachi didn’t want to go back to being the type of person who gave up.

She wasn’t a side character, anymore.

And maybe….just maybe there _was_ still something she could do.

Outside the windows, the sun was just starting to rise as Yachi slipped the books back into the shelves and made a decision.

She stood and started to walk. Out of the library and down the halls. Passed the Great Halls where the house elves hadn’t even set up for breakfast. 

Here is what Yachi knew. 

She knew that some people were bright and loud and larger than life. People like Hinata, like Bokuto, like Oikawa, like Lev, and even like Kageyama in his own quiet sort of way. The kind that drew in attention as unconsciously as breathing. The kind of people that were expected to be at the center of the story because, truthfully, they were never really out of the spotlight. 

Yachi knew these people, understood them, loved them. But, Yachi was not one of these people.

Yachi was of another type. She was the type of person who worked around the edges. The kind of person that when drawn into the spotlight had people frowning, talking curiously to each other as if they recognized subconsciously that something was strange about that picture. 

Yachi wasn’t meant to be loud. She didn’t want to be.

She did not want to yell, did not want to live constantly in the light in the way that Hinata and Kageyama did.

But, Yachi was tired of not being heard.

She knocked on the door.

There was a thump, a scratching sound, and then a long, long pause before slowly the door opened and the tired eyes of Professor Rezei stared down at her.

“Hitoka?”

Yachi stared back. “Tell me how my father died.”

  
  


\-----

Hinata loved the mornings.

Honestly, he didn’t understand why Kageyama would do something as boring as _sleep_ when mornings were like the best time ever! Mornings meant sunrises and breakfast and if he was _really_ lucky being the first person down on the Quidditch pitch.

Really the only thing that could make mornings better was more people being up to enjoy them.

It was okay, though. Hinata could entertain himself until everyone else woke up.

….well, alright, maybe he could find some portraits that were awake already.

The point still stood. Mornings were the best.

A hand grabbed him and pulled him roughly into an alcove.

“Ow!” Hinata blinked, staring up at his attacker. He frowned. “Why can’t you ever just say ‘Good morning’ like a normal person!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Well, see, there’s your first mistake. Never assume I’d sink myself to _normal_.” He wrinkled his nose. “Speaking of not normal, why are you even up this early? It’s barely sunrise; I thought my locator spell was lying.”

“I _like_ mornings.” Hinata rubbed at his arm. “Why are _you_ up, then?”

“Never slept,” Oikawa answered breezily. “Anyway, that’s not important--”

“Yachi says sleep is important even if it’s boring.”

“ _Anyway_ , the important thing is this.” Oikawa held up a vial with what looked like faintly glowing splinters of wood in them.

Hinata tilted his head. “Um, neat?”

“Not neat.” Oikawa pocketed the vial with a flourish. “Very _not_ neat. The kind of not neat that means I’m up before six in the morning instead of getting my precious beauty sleep. _These_ are splinters from your old broom. You remember? The one that bloody exploded!”

“And you made it glow,” Hinata asked cautiously.

“The potion made it glow,” Oikawa explained. “A highly complicated and far too time consuming detection potion made it glow. Which means this broom was treated with a potion, specifically one to remove the charm against ice. In other words….”

Oikawa’s tone lost its humor and abruptly Hinata knew the words before he said them.

“Someone’s trying to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to sound like a broken record; but, sorry for the delay, guys. I'll be honest a mix of school work and writer's block kicked my but this past month which slowed down the chapter. That said, I'd like to say again that as long as I have internet and can write, I will NEVER abandon finishing this story or put it on extended hiatus. I am seriously hoping that with this chapter, I can get back closer to the two week schedule.
> 
> As always, you all are amazing and I thank you for your support.
> 
> Next Chapter: Mistakes Were Made


End file.
